Two Rows Don't Make a Right
by Accio Ron
Summary: Sometimes, a night of hurt feelings and tears are just what two best friends need to make them realize that through all their years together, somewhere along the way, they started seeing one another as more than just friends.
1. The Line that Was Crossed

Come on Hermione, would you bloody run faster?"

"Oh honestly Ron, my legs aren't as long as yours!" she yelled back.

"Just MOVE FASTER!" he retaliated, "if I'm late for detention tonight, McGonagall won't let my play in the quidditch game this Saturday. If that happens, Colin will have to fill in!"

Ron said these last words in a tone of disgust. Colin had somehow, miraculously made the Keeper back-up position, although how he managed to meet Harry's high expectations (who was now the Gryffindor Quidditch captain), he had no idea. Ron knew that he wasn't the world's greatest Quidditch player, but Colin made Ron look like Oliver Wood.

"Please," she snapped back, "there is no way that she will punish us that severely for being late!"

"Well," he yelled back, "there is no way in bloody hell that she will punish you, Miss 'Oh please Professor McGonagall, I know the answer Professor McGonagall, can I please have some extra homework, Professor McGonagall?'… You are her favorite student Hermione! She's not about to punish you, but she'll be as happy to punish me as Snape would right now! You're just a bloody know-it-all Hermione, and no one cares if you get away with being late!"

By this point in their little row that they had started, Hermione was seething. She was annoyed to no ends how she of all people had ended up in detention, with McGonagall, of all professors. After all, Ron was right about one thing- she was McGonagall's favorite student. And worst of all… she was going to be spending the next three hours alone with Ronald Weasley! Oh, the gods must be cursing her into oblivion!

"RON," she said through clenched teeth, "you really need to watch your language. Just because your older brothers don't care about the unwholesome words that come out of their mouths doesn't mean that you have to say them too," she said, still running to keep up with Ron's large strides.

"Hermione," he said in a very uneven, quiet tone, "you are not my mum, so quit acting like her.

"Well, if you weren't such an immature git, maybe I wouldn't have to-,

Hermione could tell that he was really angry now, (because he had never compared her t his mum before)…but so was she! She thought Ron was finished, but he didn't stop there.

"You know, it's your entire DAMN fault that we have to serve detention anyways. Sometimes Hermione, you REALLY are an insufferable little know-it-all, kissing all the professor's arses AND if you didn't act like such a bitch toda-"

But he never got the chance to finish his sentence. Hermione had caught up with him, stopped his running by stepping in front of him and blocked his path to detention. She slapped him as hard as she could in the face, so hard that her hand had temporarily gone numb. This slap to Ron made the one that she gave Draco Malfoy back in third year look like a love pat.

Ron regretted what he had said the moment the words came out, but regretted it even more when he saw the look that Hermione had on her face. The look of pain on her face was indescribable and her eyes were flooding freely with tears. She was looking at Ron like she didn't even know him; maybe she didn't any more. She was standing in front of one of her best friends in the whole world, a friend who she knew that she would die for and he might as well have called her a mudblood. That is how she felt- like Ron Weasley, the person who had stood up to her countless times against Malfoy when he had called her that foul name, had degraded her even worse that the word "mudblood".

Hermione continued to stare at him with a look of disbelief in her eyes, then turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could down the hall, towards the Transfiguration room. All she cared about was getting as far away from Ron as she could, at least until the detention started. She needed just a few minuets by herself to get away from the person who had just succeed in hurting her more than any other person had ever done.

Ron cursed under his breath for what he had just done. _How could I have said that?_ True, Hermione was annoying the hell out of him with her bossy know-it-all attitude and it really irked him when she seemed to become the sixteen year-old version of his own mum. But still, Hermione was one of is best friends and he loved her…loved her like a friend, of course…yes… as a friend. He mentally kicked himself over and over again for what he had just said to her. Not really caring now if he showed up late for detention or not, he slowly dragged his feet all the way to McGonagall's classroom.

Ron finally reached the classroom and slowly pushed open the door. By some miracle that Ron knew that he didn't deserve, McGonagall was not there yet… but Hermione was. She was sitting in her usual seat in the class, front row center. Ron knew that it wasn't best to take his usual seat, which was right next to her at the table, so he decided to take Harry's usual seat, which at the table to the right of theirs, in the front row.

As Ron slowly made his way up to the front of the classroom, his thudding feet making the walls of the room echo, he saw Hermione jump and furiously start wiping her face with the back of her own hand. She stiffened up and brushed all the strands of bushy brown hair that had fallen into her face, back behind her ears. He was now about three feet behind her and even though he couldn't see her face, he knew that a look of a kind of uncomfortable anticipation was written all over it. He knew that she knew he was standing behind her and that she did not want to look him in the face. He didn't blame her one bit.

As he walked up to Harry's seat and pulled the chair back, preparing to slide into it, he decided, against his better judgment, to steal a peak at Hermione.

She was staring straight forward, with her mouth set in a firm line. Then, to Ron's horror, a new wave of tears started down her cheeks again and it absolutely broke his heart. He couldn't handle this; he didn't even remember who had started this row, only that he had ended it and had gone way too far with it.

"Hermione, I-, he started.

"Ron," Hermione answered, "don't".

Ron sighed and gave up-for the time being. She needed to be left alone and if he really wanted to patch things up with her, he would leave her alone for now. That was all he could do and if that was all he could do, then he was going to do it, even if it killed him not to take her in his arms and hug her sorry until Christmas.

_Just leave her alone for now, _he thought.


	2. Face Masks

As Ron took his seat at the bench next to Hermione, he realized just how much the awkward silence was killing him. He knew that they had been fighting more in the last month that they had in their whole five years at Hogwarts, and it was really getting out of control, as he very well demonstrated tonight in the hallway. Sure, Hermione and himself had always called each other inappropriate names, but they were always said with a smile on their faces, so they each knew that the manner in which it was said was all in good humor. He knew, however, that the things he had said tonight were not in good humor and he, at the time, had meant them. Of course, after he saw the pained hurt written all over her face, he realized that expressing his rash emotions just weren't worth it and he wished that he could take it back. He wished-

Ron' thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and slamming shut. He then heard a brisk walk, the feet belonging to the person doing the walking, making small 'clanking' sounds on the stone floor. He then heard a swishing of a cloak, which grew louder as the person made their way to the front of the room. It sounded like the person had taken a seat right behind Hermione. 'There is someone else that McGonagall decided to give detention to?' thought Ron, 'Maybe this awkwardness between Hermione and me won't be as bad with a third person in here. Maybe things will be less tense and we won't have to talk to each other'. Ron turned around to see who this savior in disguise was.

"No bloody way!" he bellowed.

Sitting behind Hermione was none other than the person that he hated most in the whole entire world- Draco "World's Biggest Git" Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Malfoy?" he said in disgust.

With a smirk spreading across his face, he drawled: "The same thing you are Weasel."

Malfoy's gaze left Ron and trailed to Hermione.

"Well, well, Granger, never thought I'd see you in detention- and with him. What happened? Did you two get caught in a broom closet? You know Granger, you must be pretty damn easy to go fooling around with this-"

Before Malfoy could get out the rest of his degrading insult towards Hermione, Ron had sprang out of his chair and had his hands pulling at Malfoy's shirt collar so tight, he thought that it might rip clear off. Ron was absolutely seething with anger. Hermione was already really hacked off at Ron, and now she had to deal with Malfoy insulting her virtue and insinuations of something that neither had, nor will ever happen.

"Don't YOU EVER say anything about Hermione like that again, and if you are thick enough to try it I'll-"

"Ron", Hermione suddenly said as she turned around and looked at him, "leave it. He's not worth another detention."

She turned back around just as soon as the words left her mouth. If truth be told, she was a little happy that Ron had stood up to Malfoy like that, especially since she had just decided no less than ten minutes ago that maybe Ron didn't think of her as a good of friend as she thought he did. However, she also didn't want McGonagall to walk in and see this display that was being acted out.

"Bloody prat", Ron whispered, giving him a "go to hell" look as he let go of Malfoy and walked back to his chair.

Malfoy was a little shocked at Ron's attack…but not too shocked. He actually was hoping it would continue a little longer- long enough for McGonagall to see, cop Weasley for fighting (there was a reason that he wasn't trying to fight Ron off of him), that is. He straightened up his collar and smoothed back his hair back to its perfect form and grace.

The three of them continued to sit there for a few more minutes. Ron, breathing hard from anger, Malfoy smirking, and Hermione, still crying, but smiling slightly on the inside.

Just then, Professor McGonagall entered the room. She walked briskly up to the front of the room and stood behind her desk. She stared at all three of them over the top of her glasses; she could tell that she had just missed some sort of mishap between the three of them, and you could cut the tension with a knife. She continued to stare them all down before she cleared her throat and began to talk:

"Before I explain your detention, I would just like to say how disappointed I am in all three of you. You are all prefects and landing yourselves in detention DOES NOT set an example to the students that you are supposed to be a model for- they look up to you!"

At this last comment, Ron snorted under his breath. He felt sorry for the poor soul who looked up to the Amazing Bouncing Ferret.

McGonagall eyed Ron sharply before she continued:

"All three of you know what you did to deserve this punishment and I expect it not to happen again."

McGonagall stopped her little speech, pursed her lips in her all too familiar way, and put her head down and shook it in disbelief and then continued:

"NEVER, in all my time at Hogwarts have I had three prefects in the same detention and I hope I never will again. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, you will be cleaning out the animal cages that we use for Transfiguration. The second-years are preparing to start that lesson on Monday and all the cages are in a right state. You will be doing this without the use of your wands; merely using the Scouring Charm will not help you in the least to learn your lesson."

She then walked around her desk and headed for the Ron, Hermione and Draco and handed them each a muggle face mask, which would cover their mouth and their nose.

Draco eyed the one in his hand with confusion.

"What are these?" he drawled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course he wouldn't know what they were, they were used by muggles. She knew exactly what they were; her parents sometimes used them in their dentist practice. Her parents used them when they were treating a patient and sometimes people used them to…..cover up their nose and mouth…to keep bad smells out! Oh no, this was going to be down right disgusting! She had a feeling that this detention was going to be very manky, and she dreaded the next three hours.

'These", Professor McGonagall said, now handing one to Ron, "are face masks." Trust me; you will need them, unless you want to get the collywobbles. Those cages haven't been cleaned out since the start of term and the smell is enough to make you sick to your stomach. They will cover up your noses and your mouths, to help alleviate the stench."

Draco looked horror stricken.

"That's disgusting!" he said. "Why can't we just use a smell vanishing charm?"

"Don't get cheeky with me, Mr. Malfoy. I told you that you will be doing this without the use of your wands, even if it is to get rid of the smell permeating from the cages. I suggest you put it on or you may end up in the Hospital Wing with an upset stomach."

Ron tried his best to hold in a laugh that desperately wanted to escape his lips- all high and mighty Draco Malfoy, pure-blooded git, and sole heir to the Malfoy fortune, cleaning out animal dung. Even though he knew that he had to share the misfortune, he couldn't help but be happy at this punishment…but not for Hermione.

He knew that Hermione really didn't deserve to be in here at all (although he definitely had tried to blame it on her), but he did deserve it. He was sure that they would not escape another lecture from professor McGonagall before going back to Gryffindor tower.

Then there was Draco. 'Wonder what Malfoy did to get his sorry arse in here? 'he thought. 'Probably got caught trying to sneak into the prefect's girls bathroom again, slimy peaky prat.' As, much as Ron hated to admit it, the girls at Hogwarts (mainly Slytherins) had taken a fancy to him at the start of their sixth year, although, by the love of all things, he had no idea why!

"If you three will please follow me and I will show you the cages that are in dire need of attention" instructed Professor McGonagall in a stiff tone.

As Ron, Hermione and Draco slowly rose from their seats and followed McGonagall, into the room that held their horrid fate, Ron tried to sneak another glimpse at Hermione in an effort to make some sort of apology by the means of his facial expression, but to no avail, but he held his gaze, not breaking it.

Hermione could feel Ron's eyes boring into her, but she adamantly refused to look at him. There was no way that she even WANTED to look in his direction right now and give into to him, and even if she did…she didn't think that she could.

A/N: Thank-you so much for those of you who reviewed. You really have no idea how wonderful it makes me feel to know that you all liked it. The next chapter should be up in a few days and we will find out why Hermione and Ron were given detention (although by now, it should be a little obvious :D) Another thing that will be revealed in future chapters is: Why was Draco given detention…..

ALSO: Thank-you so much to Emily, for your help and your ideas! You are amazing!


	3. Detention Served

Chapter 3-

"Quit looking at her Weasley. She obviously learned her lesson from your little shag in the closet," sneered Draco, leaning in close to Ron's ear. He was obviously trying to mess Ron about again, this time, in front of McGonagall.

"You know," Draco continued, "it's common knowledge to everyone that the Weasley's don't have two galleons to their name but sneaking around with that foul mudblood? That's a new low, even for you."

Ron knew that it was best to ignore what Draco was saying, and tried his best, but this was the second time he had made a ludicrous accusation that was complete rubbish. To top the matter off, he was talking bad about Hermione again. Ron was a little confused as to why he was so concerned for Hermione's feelings right now. He was still really put out with her, because of the way she had been acting like his mum all week, but at the same time he was even more put out with himself for treating her poorly and letting his temper get the better of him. Of course, he was hacked off at Draco for rounding on Hermione like he had done back at the table and was doing now with Ron, but was he being overly concerned? Malfoy had been having a go at Hermione since first year. Why should that make any difference now? Was it because he knew that she was already in a fit state as a result of their little row on the way to detention? Was it because Malfoy was trying to demean her virtue? Ron had never thought to question Hermione's virtue in that way, it was Hermione, after all. Ron decided to give in and find out what the tetchy ferret was on about.

"What the hell are you banging on about, Malfoy? All that stuff that you are on about is bilge and you know it," he said in barley an audible whisper, trying to elude Professor McGonagall's ears, but failing in the attempt.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy!" she barked, "you two had better keep quiet before I hand you both another night of detention! I do believe the Professors' loo needs scouring."

"Sorry Professor," they both said quickly.

Ron heard a very soft tut tut coming from Hermione's direction. At least one of them in the room knew how to communicate, while eluding McGonagall's ears.

By now, Hermione and McGonagall had walked into the small room where the cages were housed. Ron wasn't exactly sure how these face masks worked, but as soon as he saw Hermione scrunch up her face in disgust and put the mask over her nose and mouth, he got the idea really fast. He decided to follow suit, not wanting the manky odor lofting throughout the room to affect him the same way. However, Malfoy was apparently too thick to take a hint.

"What the hell is that stench?" he growled. "There's no effing" way I'm staying in here for three hours!"

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, her voice dangerously low, "you will serve out your punishment or you will be in here for the next fortnight, AND I will not tolerate that kind of language in my presence!" 

"But this blasted torture is for the house elves," he whined.

At this comment Ron looked over at Hermione, wondering how she would react to Malfoy's degradation of house elves. To his surprise, she didn't react at all. She seemed to be too deep in her own misery to even hear any part of what he had said (although Ron was relieved to see that she had stopped crying).

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said once again, this time giving him a look over the top of her spectacles, "need I remind you why you are here in the first place?" 

"Yes! Remind him!" thought Ron to himself, hoping to finally hear what had landed Malfoy in detention.

After she said these words, Draco took a quick glance and Ron and Hermione before turning slightly pink.

"Sorry professor." he said quickly, not wanting the issue to go any further "Looks a treat."

"That's what I thought," she said softly, giving Draco a penetrating stare.

Draco finally gave up his battle and put the face mask on. McGonagall, on the other hand, gave herself the luxury of performing a smell-vanishing charm for her own nose and mouth.

"As you can see," she explained, "these cages are in dire need of some attention. Now, most of them are not, at the moment, occupied by animals, however, they will be as soon as the lessons start. Now, I want to direct you over to a certain set of cages, in particular."

She glided over to a group of cages in the far corner. There was one that was covered by a red cloth.

"Now, this cage is to be left alone. Do not worry about cleaning it."

"What's in it?" drawled Malfoy.

McGonagall let out a sigh of frustration.

"Well, I suppose it is better for me to show you now than one of you," her eyes rounded on Draco, "to let the curiosity get the better of you while not under my supervision." 

With these words said, she lifted the cloth. Three different reactions could be seen across the room: Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth, Draco merely stood there with his mouth hanging open, and Ron instinctively did a runner for Hermione, hiding behind her. She sighed with disgust, moved about four feet away from Ron and removed her hand from her mouth.

"Professor," she said in a dodgy voice, "why do you have a caged Acromantula in your classroom? You're not thinking about selling it are you? Because under Class A Non-Tradable Goods by the Department for the Regulation and Control of-"

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "no we are not going to sell it- that is illegal! Are you feeling well? You are not yourself this evening."

She put her head down before replying, "I feel quite well."

If Ron had not been so scared of the fury, black spiders with eight eyes staring at him, he would have cursed himself, yet again, for talking to Hermione the way he had earlier.

"In the lesson yesterday, one of my fourth year students accidentally turned their radish into," she waved her hand in the direction of the cage, "this. Poor child. She is the sweetest student, always well behaved. They were supposed to be turning their radishes into Diricawl's, but she managed to transform hers terribly wrong. After she failed to transform it back to its original form, I set myself to the task and found that I also was unable. The charm takes around two weeks to reverse, so instead of having this hideous creature in here for that long, we have contacted the Ministry of Magic and they are sending someone to dispose of it tomorrow. So just leave this cage alone and don't bother cleaning in this corner.

By this point, Ron had become capable of some speech. "Spi-spi-spider!" he said, his voice shaking. 

"Oh, honestly Mr. Weasley!" snapped Professor McGonagall. "He's just a baby. The damage that he could inflict is very minimal."

These words did not comfort him in the least. The spider was way too big for the three-foot high cage and was making threatening clicking noises.

"So," she glared at Malfoy again, "just stay clear of this corner. Okay, right you lot, time to tidy up. Now, all the waste you scrape out goes over there," she pointed to the north wall, "in those bollards." 

She then proceeded to give them each a scraping tool, traditionally used by Muggles, and explained how to use them, while conjuring three buckets of water and three towels.

"You may also use these, but nothing else. Do I make myself clear?" she said, eying all three of them harshly.

"Yes, Professor," they all said in monotone.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. I have an engagement, and I shall be back at nine o'clock to inspect your work. If it is not finished and up to standard, you will be serving detention until the cleaning meets my expectations…and remember, absolutely NO MAGIC!"

With these words she turned around and headed through the door that lead back into her classroom. Her foot steps against the stone floor grew softer and softer, until they eventually died away. 

The room was deathly silent. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of the Acromantula and Ron's occasional whimpers. All three of them were staring each other down.

Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Right," she said quietly, "we had better get to it then."

"I'm not taking orders from a dirty little mudblood!" said Draco harshly.

Ron seemed to snap out of his near-convulsion fit and come back to reality.

"Damnit Malfoy!" he yelled and lunged at him with full force. "I told you to stop talking about her like that!" 

Ron had his hands wrapped so tightly around Draco's neck that Draco was starting to gasp for breath.

"RON!" Hermione yelled, "Please, just stop it! I DON'T want you fighting for me!"

Ron loosened his grasp on Draco but not breaking contact with his neck. He then turned his head slowly towards Hermione and regretted his rash behavior once again, when he saw her face.

Tears were now swelling in her eyes and she was trying hard to hold them back. She looked absolutely miserable. 

Ron decided that it would make the situation better for everyone if he let go of Draco. He then moved his face about six inches from Draco's and said, in a dangerously low whisper, "I guess I shouldn't let you get to me." He then smirked and said, "It must really hack you off to be doing muggle work the muggle way."

Satisfied at the look on Draco's face, Ron picked up his tool McGonagall had given him, and got to work.

After the three hours were up, it felt like the three of them had been in there three weeks. The last words spoken was the comment that Ron made about the punishment involving muggle work, and the silence throughout the remainder of their detention was deafening.

Ron desperately wanted to ask Draco what he did to land his sorry arse in detention in the first place, however, he decided against this action. Seeing how Hermione was already seething at him, he didn't want to make matters with her worse, so he remained rational and collected (which WAS NOT something that he was used to doing).

Just as they were wiping out the last of the dung and loading it into the bollards, McGonagall walked briskly into the room. She walked around to all the cages and inspected them carefully, eying each one down to the very last millimeter. As soon as she appeared satisfied, she addressed them:

"I trust that you did perform this without magic?" It was more of a statement that a question.

Hermione was the first to speak up.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

Seeming satisfied that Hermione was the one to answer her question, knowing that she was the only one of the lot whom she trusted to answer truthfully, she said, "Very well. Mr. Malfoy you may leave- and I want you to go straight to the Slytherin common room. If I find out that you have gone elsewhere, you will be serving detention again tomorrow night. Do I make my self clear?"

Ron thought he saw a slight look of nervousness spread across Draco's pointed face as he answered, "Yes, Professor."

Draco gave the smirk of a life time at Ron as he strode out of the room and down to the dungeons.

"Why does that bloody prat get to leave, and we have to stay?" Ron questioned.

"Language, Mr. Weasley! You two are staying because I still need to discuss with you the matter of why you are here and to make sure that my two sixth year prefects learn how to control their anger towards one another." 

"But what about Malfoy! He's a prefect and you let him leave!" baffled Ron.

"That is true, Mr. Weasley, but Mr. Malfoy is not my prefect, he is Professor Snape's. And just to avoid anymore unnecessary questions from you, both Professor Snape and myself had a little chat with Mr. Malfoy about the cause of his detention."

"But why would you-" 

"Enough, Mr. Weasley. Now, you two seem to be quarreling more and more, and I do believe that it is starting to get out of hand.

FLASHBACK

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Transfiguration talking quietly amongst themselves. They were starting the basics of human transfiguration and Professor McGonagall had given the class some free time to practice turning their left hands into cat paws.

Hermione's was perfect, as always, and Harry was struggling but making excellent progress, however, Ron's left hand looked like it had been given a hair raising potion. Hermione was eying him eagerly, desperately wanting to tell him what he did wrong. 

"Bloody hell!" Ron bellowed. "I can't get this blasted spell right!" As he said this last comment, instead of tapping his hand with his wand and saying the incantation, he smacked it, full force, out of frustration.

Hermione raised one of her bushy eyebrows and asked, in one of her very bossy tones, "Would you like me to tell you what you are doing wrong?" 

"No," he snapped, "I AM capable of performing a simple spell."

"Well, actually Ron, it is a very complicated branch of magic and it doesn't appear that you are capable."

Ron glared at her and said, "Hermione, I don't need your help, so get out of it with your know-it-all attitude." 

Harry rolled his eyes and continued on perfecting his paw; for he knew this was only the beginning of the row. Here lately, once they started to go at each other, it was a while before they stopped.   
He was right. After a good fifteen minutes of solid bickering towards one another he heard Ron shout, "DAMNIT! Don't talk to me like I'm five years-old!" and slammed his "paw" down so hard on the desk that ink went flying into the air and shattered all over Hermione.

"RON! You dozy prat!"

"Sorry," he said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry. You're sorry! It will take forever to get this out- even with a wand!"

"Do your nut, Hermione, everyone's watching!"

"YES THEY ARE," Professor McGonagall bellowed. "What, may I ask is going on here?"

When neither of them answered she replied, "Very well. You two will be serving detention with me then, at six o'clock. Do not be late!"

END FLASHBACK

"You two," Professor McGonagall said, pointing at Ron and Hermione, "are two of my most responsible students."

Ron snorted at this comment. He had never considered himself responsible.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. You are more responsible than you think, and it is time for the both of you to stop this petty bickering and start acting like prefects." 

She put her head down in her hands and sighed, then looked back up at them.

"I don't understand what's happened to you two. You both have been wonderful friends for more than five years, always…er... for the most part," she added quickly, "getting along quite well with one another. Understand, I am not speaking to you now as a mentor, but as a person who has watched the two of you grow over the years and has grown to care for you very deeply. Please take to heart when I tell you this- you need to stop letting all the little things that happen between you two get in the way of your friendship. You need to get things under control, or I fear that you may build a wall that will never be able to be broken down."

Ron gave her a confused look.

McGonagall sighed deeply and said, "What I mean to say, is-"

"What she means to say," Hermione turned around and looked at Ron for the first time that night, "is that we need to stop bickering, or it could ruin our friendship."

After she said this, she turned her head back to McGonagall's direction, much to Ron's dislike.

"Do you understand, Mr.Weasley?"

"Yes, Professor, I do."

"Very well then. The night is late and the two of you must be tired. You may go."

Ron and Hermione walked out of the room and out into the hall silently. Both really had taken to heart what Professor McGonagall had said and were thinking about her words.

"Hermione," Ron said, "do you want to talk about it?"

She was silent for far too long, and Ron thought that perhaps she was still too mad to say anything to him. Then, after a very awkward silence, she said, "No Ron, I really don't."

Ron had always heard the term "heart-broken" and always believed it to be complete rubbish…until now. He thought he was, in fact, experiencing a small amount of it now. He desperately needed everything to be okay with Hermione again and didn't know what he would do if it wasn't.

Hermione could see the hurt and desperation written all over his face. She really did want to talk to him and work everything out and mend their friendship. He was one of her very best friends, and to loose him would be awful, but she just couldn't speak with him. Not yet anyway.

A/N: Thank-you all who reviewed. Your reviews and knowing you like my story are my motivation!

Huge thanks to Emily for all the awesome help and inspiration! I really appreciate everything that you've helped me with!


	4. I Only Wish I Knew

Ron and Hermione walked back to Gryffindor tower in complete and utter silence. Hermione was briskly walking a few strides ahead of Ron, in a mild attempt to avoid being in too close for comfort. As they walked down the stone corridor and up to the seventh floor, they were both thinking hard about the situation with the other:

Hermione's Thoughts

_Why does he have to be the way he is? We can get along fine and then he just looses all control and over reacts to my helpful intentions. And tonight…I can't believe he called me that. Sure, he's had a go at me in the past, but they were always said with a smile on his face and ALWAYS said in good humor. He meant what he said tonight and he said it like he positively hated me. _

Maybe the only reason we have remained friends for so long and are still friends now is because of Harry. We both get along great with him, so maybe we only tolerate each other because Harry is around- he is our connection to one another. Do Ron and I have a true friendship?

I thought we did, but if he is willing to lash out at one of his best friends like that and not even try to control the anger that is boiling up inside of him, then maybe we don't. I always thought I would do anything for Ron; I even thought I would die for him. I love…er…like everything about him. Oh, I must be so gormless! He doesn't even like me! He DOES tolerate me because of Harry. If Harry wasn't in the picture, I wouldn't even know Ron. I mean, we were childhood friends, but now we have grown apart. Harry is the glue that holds us together, but something is happening that is making us fall apart. Now, there is something different with us, but what is it? I only wish I knew.

Ron's Thoughts

_Bloody hell. She must really be hacked off at me and I don't blame her in the least. I do hate it when she acts like my mum. Anyone who knows my mother would know that I get enough of that treatment at the Burrow. Ah, bloody sodding hell! I can't believe I called her that! I wouldn't even call her that in good humor. _

To make matters worse, I meant it when I said it! Of course, as soon as the words came out of my mouth I realized how horrible it was and I certainly don't mean it now. Ron, you great thick prat! Learn to control your temper! Hermione is one of my best friends; why would I just lash out at her like that? Why?

I would do anything for Hermione. I would even die for her. I love…er…like, everything about her, well, except her know-it-all attitude, but I've been dealing with that for five years. Why should now make any difference? The strange thing is, and I've never thought this before, but I know I would be friends with Hermione even if Harry wasn't in the picture. Blimey! If someone told me THAT five years ago, I would have said they were off their rocker. Harry had always been the glue that held Hermione and me together, but not now. Now, there is something different with us, but what is it? I only wish I _knew._

Since Ron and Hermione were not on speaking terms, the walk back to Gryffindor tower was very lonely and drab. There were three different occasions where Ron tried to break the silence that was killing him and each time Hermione ignored him. _I just need to leave her alone right now; she doesn't want to talk to me and if I were her, I probably wouldn't want to talk to me either. _

The long walk with Ron back to the seventh floor made Hermione miserable, because of her strong determination to avoid him at all costs. Knowing that he was there and he wanted to talk to her made her misery escalate. She couldn't understand why she just didn't open her mouth and start the conversation that Ron wanted to have back in Professor McGonagall's room. She willed herself to do it. She willed herself to try, but each time she tried to open her mouth, she closed it again, and every time she heard a soft "Hermione" coming from Ron's direction, her heart jumped. Every time he tried to talk to her and she ignored him, she silently pleaded that he'd do it just one more time, just to know if it was real.

The problem was, she had never been hurt that bad before by someone. Of course, Malfoy made it a point to call her 'Mudblood' at least once a day, but that was Malfoy. She was used to it and considered anything that came out of his mouth bilge and nothing more. Ron was different…he was her best friend, and when she heard her best friend call her 'bitch,' her emotions broke, along with her heart. It seemed that when Ron let that word slide across his tongue, onto his lips, and out of his mouth, she put up an invisible wall.

The wall was something that she couldn't control. Once she got over the initial shock and her aching feelings, then maybe she could break it down. Right now, she couldn't talk to Ron; she was hurt too much and the pain went too deep.

_I need to try to get over this. Ron would have already apologized and meant it if I would have listened. Ron, try to talk to me just once more, maybe I'll be strong enough to talk back.  
_  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a fourth "Hermione?" coming from Ron's direction and her heart leapt. Now was her chance and she had to take it.

"Yes?" she answered timidly, looking him in the eyes.

"The portrait hole is open. Are you coming in?" he said, devoid of emotion or feeling.

Hermione shook off her thoughts and continued to look at Ron. He was standing just inside the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room. She tried to read the look on his face and found that she couldn't do it, not because his face wasn't readable, but expressionless, and she couldn't look at it any longer in the state that it was in.

Expressionless. _I've soiled my chance to reconcile with him. _

She frowned at him and walked through the portrait hole.

A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the last one (by about 2000 words!), so if you like longer chapters, I apologize for that. This chapter sort of needed to be short, because not a lot went on…but at least we know that Hermione and Ron are starting to look at each other as more than just friends grins to self, so it served it's purpose! The next chapter will be longer and more will go one, so hang in there! ALSO, please, please, please don't forget to review… this is VERY important to me and I appreciate them more than you can ever know!

ALSO: Thank-you Emily for all your help!

TO ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWERS:

**Rae Valerious  
**

cool. i wish you'd finish

_**Response:** Actually, I have up to chapter eleven written, it's just the task of getting them posted. :D I'll try to post one a day. Thanks for the review!_

**Everhart13  
**

please continue! update quickly! this is a really great story!

_**Response:** Thank you so much! Getting ready to update right now!_

**warrior of tortall  
**

v v v gd chappie! ron is so clueless. please continue its reeli reeli gd!

_**Response:** I know. And don't you love him for it! Thank you so much for your kind words._

**Celi  
**

This is great! More please!

_**Response:** Thanks! It's coming!_

**MyStIcS number 42  
**

hey thx i like it write more plz and thank u

_**Response:** Thank you so much! I have up to chapter eleven written. _

**Emma-Lynn  
**

w00t w00t! Love it! Not your average story and thats what makes it so enticing! Update A.S.A.P!  
Emma-Lynn :D

_**Response:** Hey, thanks so much! Really? Not your average story? YAY! Glad to hear that! Thanks for the review!_

**Everhart13**

great story, update quickly plz!

_**Response:** LOL! Thanks! That's what I am doing right now_

**thesongremainsthesame  
**

Are you going to tell us what they did to get in there? Really good so far...D

_**Response:** Oh yes, you do find out! You will also find out about Draco too, but not until chapter's 7-11, depending on how good your deductive skills are. :D Thanks so much for the review_

****

**Celi  
**

Great! More please!

_**Response:** Thanks and it's coming!_

**warrior of tortall  
**

it is sossosososososo gd! i luiv this please continue its amazin reeli gr8 writing nd story...

_**Response:** Thank you so much!_

**summerxkiss2  
**

please update soon. i love it so far. please update soon cause i really want to finish reading it. awesome begining so far

_**Response: Thank you so much!** I'll try (at least until chapter 11, cause that's all I have written so far) to update once a day._


	5. That Nagging Suspicion

Chapter Five  
When Ron and Hermione walked through the corridor and into the Gryffindor common room, they noticed that it was incredibly empty. Ron looked at his Muggle watch; it read nine thirty. Under normal circumstances he would have rolled his eyes at some of the House's very "Huffelpuff" behavior, acting like duffers and going to bed extremely early. Tonight however, he was relived; he didn't feel like conversing with anyone at the particular moment.

Harry and Ginny were seated in front of the fire, playing a game of chess. As usual, Ginny, being a Weasley, was beating Harry severely. Hermione looked around the room and nipped strait up to the girl's dormitories so fast, Ron didn't realize that she was gone until he heard a click of the door that she had shut.

Harry looked up from the game and asked, "So, what did McGonagall make you do."

Ron either appeared to be deep in thought or was choosing to ignore Harry's question.

"Ron," he said again.

Ron still didn't answer. He was deep in thought- about Hermione. _I seem to be thinking about here a lot lately._

"RON," Harry repeated for the third time, almost at a volume that some would consider yelling.

Ron snapped out of his trance and looked over at Harry, realizing for the first time that he and Ginny were present in the room.

"Yeah, err...right. What? Sorry. What did you say Harry?" Ron asked.

"I SAID, what did McGonagall make you do?"

"Oh, she...err...she made us clean the dung out from the animal cages. Manky, those things were."

Harry scrunched up is nose.

"That's disgusting," he said shaking his head as he went back to his game with Ginny.

Ginny, on the other hand, was staring intently at her brother. She knew something was wrong with Hermione when she entered the common room, and she was almost positive she knew who was to blame for her less-than-perky demeanor.

Even though he didn't feel like chatting, he didn't feel like going to bed either, so he went to sit in one of the plush chairs next to the fire.

"Ron," Ginny said curtly, "what's the matter with Hermione?" She didn't expect to get a truthful answer right from the start, but she would in the end. She always did.

"Ron," Ginny snapped, "what did you say to her this time?"

Ron knew if he were truthful with Ginny, shetoo would give him the silent treatment, and he didn't need both women mad at him right now; the estrogen levels would be more than he could handle. He avoided direct eye contact with her as a means not to give anything away too soon.

He sat in an uncomfortable silence longer than Ginny liked, staring at his hands. He was trying his best to formulate a reply that she would be satisfied with, and one that would, hopefully, keep him in her good graces.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she bellowed, all too like her mother, as she threw her hands up it the air, "Now I know that you said something wrong, because your silence is telling me everything!"

Harry had now long forgotten his and Ginny's unfinished game. He was now looking from Ginny to Ron, and back to Ginny, nervously. Harry felt pain for Ron, whatever he did to deserve the verbal lashing he was about to receive.

"Why are you always having a go at her?" ranted Ginny. "You never think before you talk, do you? You are so incredibly thick! Sometimes I think you even make a troll look enlightened!"

Ron knew that she wasn't finished, in fact, she was just getting started. Hermione and Ginny had grown close since the start of term and Ginny was getting rather frustrated that Ron was still treating her friend with the same amount of respect as he did when they were eleven. He was having a hard time coping with the fact that people mature, since he himself seemed to be lacking in that area, and something in Ginny just snapped. He knew that he better say something fast, because he could see Ginny turning into his mother. First, her cheeks would turn unnaturally rosy. Then, her temple starts to twitch, slow at first, then faster and faster until it is throbbing ferociously. The last appearance Molly Weasley would assume, before the person her anger was directed at should brace themselves (or do a runner), was the change in her eyes. Her normally honey-brown colored eyes would turn a shade of unnatural dark-brown.

Ginny's cheeks were now almost red in color and her temple was twitching so hard, Ron thought surely she would have a headache in a few minutes time, but her eyes were still honey-brown, however, turning slightly darker by the minute.

Ron was thinking fast. He didn't especially enjoy the thought of having one of her hexes thrown his way, and at the moment, he would not put that very action past her.

Ron's mind was reeling now. He had to try to give her some sort of explanation that would keep him out of trouble and satisfy her at the same time, and suddenly it came to him.

"YOU JUST REALLY HAVE NO IDEA DO YOU? YOU-

"Malfoy was in detention too."

CAN'T JUST EXP-," she stopped after what Ron said had registered.

"Dra-, I mean, Malfoy served his detention tonight?"

Ron wasn't sure if this was a question directed at him, or if it was a comment reserved for herself.

"Yeah, that great prat really hacked her off tonight," Ron said quickly, trying to divert Ginny's attention from him and completely onto to Draco Malfoy. "He really got her riled up."

Ron's mind was still thinking hard on insulting and terrible things to say about Draco, so Ginny would believe that he was to blame for the right state that Hermione had been in for the past three and a half hours. Just as he was to the point of thinking so hard that his head was beginning to throb (or maybe that was from the hard slap that he had received earlier that evening), he suddenly came to a realization.

"Why in the bleeding hell would you worry about what night that peaky twit has detention?" he asked Ginny, in a way that suggested that she asked a question that would put Crabbe and Goyle's thickness to shame.

"Oh…I…err…" she stammered, "well, I overheard him telling someone that he was serving detention, and I was just curious that it was on the same night as Hermione's and yours."

"Yeah," Ron said, clearly confused at the direction that his sister's lecture had turned. Suddenly, a light went on in his head. "Yeah, he was there…do you, by chance, know why?" Ron couldn't help the curious determination to know why Draco had landed his arse in detention- curiosity that was growing stronger by the second.

"NO," she said quickly, her face turning a shade of pale that would put the ferret to shame.

"Ginny," Ron said, in a very slow and clear tone, "why would you be concerned about what night he has detention- and did you almost just call him _Draco_?"

Ginny's face was getting whiter by the second as she replied, "I don't care, I was just curious, and no I didn't…you must be hearing things, Ron!"

With that last exclamation, she scampered off to the girl's dormitories.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Ron yelled.

She stopped with one foot placed on the first step and turned around slowly.

"I, Ronald, am going to see if Hermione is alright! Who knows what you've said to upset her this time," and with that she nipped the rest of the way to the sixth-year girls' dorms.

All through their little display, Harry had remained silent, too frightened for his own well-being to interrupt a Weasley argument, especially when Ginny was becoming Mrs. Weasley, in the flesh. Now, however, after Ginny's sudden exit from the argument, he felt that he was now on safe grounds to speak to Ron.

"Blimey, Ron! I have no idea how you managed to get out of the wrath that she was about to pour on you, but you ought to be thanking the heavens for that one," said Harry in a voiced that expressed nothing but sheer amazement.

"Yeah, I know. This blasted day couldn't get any worse; I don't need her telling me off when she's in that kind of mood," said Ron.

Harry looked at Ron over his glasses.

"Okay, okay. I don't want her telling me off, EVER!"

With this comment, Harry gave a small chuckle before getting on to a more serious topic of discussion.

"Look mate, I don't know how you managed to elude Ginny with that Malfoy story, but he's been having a go at Hermione for the last five years now, and she has yet to get worked up over it. Hermione knows just as well as us that anything that comes out of his tetchy mouth is codswallop and nothing more. She quit letting him get to her a long time ago. So... something _else_ happened besides a run in with Malfoy," Harry said, his eyes drilling into Ron, waiting on some sort of explanation.

Ron continued on with his silence and as he all of a sudden became very interested in a spot on the floor, so Harry continued.

"She wasn't all that hacked off after the little row that you two shared in Transfiguration today, even though it did take her a good hour to remove all that ink. You two left the common room on speaking terms, so why aren't you now? What happened, Ron?"

Harry knew by Ron's prolonging silence that he was responsible for the state that Hermione was in. He shook his head a little in disbelief, even though the whole situation was quite believable. From the second Ron and Hermione stepped onto the Hogwarts Express on September 1, they started rowing- badly, and it has continued ever since. These rows were no longer like the petty arguments and little snipping remarks that they had thrown at each other when they were younger. No, these rows were getting so bad, they were capable of producing emotional scaring, and Harry was starting to worry. The emotional scarring that was evidently starting to take place would eventually become permanent.

Harry continued to look at Ron, even though Ron was avoiding his gaze at all cost. Harry knew, based on Ginny's round on Ron that he was the one that had made Hermione cry. Hermione was Harry's best friend, and he knew what caused his best friend to cry. He was also growing more and more aggravated at his other best friend for apparently crossing the line of Hermione's emotional limits.

Finally Ron spoke. "Look, Harry, I tried to apologize to her over and over tonight, but she didn't want to talk to me. There was nothing else I could do."

"Apologize to her for what?" Harry questioned.

Ron wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Harry; he was embarrassed and ashamed at the things he had said to Hermione that night. He was even more ashamed when he remembered the fact that all Hermione ever did was care about him and try to help him do things as he really should do them- in that motherly, bossy, know-it-all way. He smiled slightly to himself. _Her motherly, bossy, know-it-all way._

"RON," Harry said, no longer trying to hide his irritability towards him. "Apologize to her for what? And what the hell are you smiling about!"

Ron realized that his slight smile had turned into a goofy grin the more he thought about Hermione and straightened it up immediately.

"Oh, err...we had a row on the way to detention. It was bad Harry, really bad," Ron said sincerely.

"I figured that much," Harry said knowingly. "So are you going to tell me about it, or will I have to find out from Hermione or Ginny?"

Ron knew that it wouldn't make the circumstances any better if Harry found out from either of the two, so he decided to spill; Harry needed to know. Ron didn't know why, he just felt that Harry had a right to know what had happened, and he wanted to tell him before Ginny or Hermione got the chance.

"Well," Ron started, "we were walking to detention and I was worried we were going to be late, in fact, I was positive we were going to be late. I was in a right state about it, because McGonagall specifically told us to be on time; I just knew if we got there after she did I would be watching the Quidditch match this Saturday, instead of playing in it."

At this declaration, Harry gave Ron a look of horror- he didn't want Colin to play keeper anymore than Ron did.

"Don't worry, Harry," Ron said quickly. "We arrived late, but McGonagall got there after we did."

Harry let out a huge sigh and waved Ron to continue with his hand.

"So," Ron continued, "I was really worried about being banned from the game, so I started to chivvy her along. That didn't go over so well. She didn't seem to care if I missed the match on Saturday, and that really set me off. So then, she started acting like mum. You know I hate it when she does that, Harry. Then, she started correcting me on my choice of words-

Harry gave Ron a look that clearly said, 'You might have deserved to be corrected on your choice of words' and simply stated:

"You know she doesn't like it when you swear."

"I know, I know," said Ron. "She just had me so damn mad! Err…I mean…oh bloody hell!" he said in frustration and continued, "I let my temper get the better of me."

"Imagine that," Harry retorted in a sarcastic tone, "Ron Weasley, letting his temper get the better of him."

Ron sat in silence for awhile, nervous to go on any further.

"So," prompted Harry, "is that all that happened? She told you to watch your mouth and then started crying?"

"Ah, no," Ron said, "there's more."

He was silent, yet again, pondering how to tell Harry the rest of the story and decided that there wasn't a nice way to say it. Harry was going to think that he was a moronic git, regardless of how Ron told him, so he continued.

"Understand, Harry, she had me seething by now. I was already worried about being late and about being banned from the Quidditch match, so my mood was already less-than-pleasant, and then she refused to hurry and started in on how I needed to control the things that came out of my mouth."

"So why didn't you just go on ahead and let Hermione walk in late without you?" interrupted Harry.

_Why didn't I do that? It would have avoided our row, I would have never had made her cry, and most important of all, I wouldn't have this treacherous feeling right now that she may never speak to me again. I guess…I guess I didn't want to go on ahead. I wanted to walk with her_.

"I don't know," answered Ron, then took a deep breath and continued, "I decided to do just the opposite, just to spite her. I called her…err…I called her…"

Ron couldn't say the word. It had been so easy to form in his mind and spit out of his mouth just earlier that day, but now he couldn't bring himself to say it, and he was sure that it was a word that he would NEVER say again.

"Ron," Harry said very slowly, "what did you call her?"

"Err…I called her that word that she absolutely loathes. You know- next to Mudblood," Ron answered quickly. He thought if he answered quickly, it would have less of an impact on Harry than if he said it at his normal speaking pace.

He was wrong. The answer had the same impact on Harry as Ron feared. As soon as Harry realized that Ron had called Hermione one of the two words that she absolutely hated, his mouth dropped open and his eyes became as big as saucers.

"Ron!" Harry said fiercely. "How could you have called her that?"

"Harry, you have no idea how many times tonight I have asked myself that very question, and I still don't know the answer. All I can tell you is that I have successfully managed to hurt- I mean really hurt- the one person that I have never wanted to hurt. Now I feel like I am being torn to shreds at the very thought that she may not ever speak to me again, or if she does, that things will never be the same between the two of us, and those very thoughts scare the living daylights out of me."

Harry continued to gawp speechlessly at Ron.

"Harry, you can shut your mouth anytime now," Ron said irritably. "I really don't know what else to say. That's the story. That's what happened. I'd give anything to take it back, hell, I'd give anything to apologize to her, but she won't even look at me, let alone listen to me."

Harry was about to ask Ron if he could blame Hermione for her refusal to look at him, but he decided against it. Harry could tell by the look of utter despair in Ron's eyes that he did not blame her in the slightest.

"So I take it she didn't respond well to your sudden word vomit?" Harry asked matter-of-factly.

"Err, no."

"What did she do, I mean besides cry?" Harry asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Well, she...ah, she hit me harder than I think I've ever been hit in my entire life. Look," Ron pointed to the cheek that she hit. "Is it red? It still stings like hell."

"Blimey Ron! Your face is REALLY red! Maybe you should go to the hospital wing. It's been nearly four hours since she hit you and it looks really bad…maybe even a little puffy."

Ron rolled his eyes at the suggestion.

"I'm not going to the hospital wing, because of a slap given by a girl."

Then he rubbed the swollen red spot on his cheek and continued.

"Even though it hurts bloody bad, I just can't bring myself to do it. It'll get better."

"Okay," said Harry. "If you say so, although, although I must say Ron, you did deserve it. If you are going to call Hermione a name like that, then you can't expect not to get slapped by her."

"I know. I deserved a lot more than that, too."

After Ron said these words, he put his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. He held this position for a good minute. Harry was beginning to worry that Ron would never look up, but just at that moment he did and Harry was surprised at what he saw.

_Is Ron crying?_ Harry thought.

Harry quickly decided that he hadn't been, or wasn't at the present time, crying, but he was as close to it as Harry had ever seen before, and he might as well have been, because the look that was present in Ron's eyes was one of the most despairing looks that Harry had ever seen. He had never seen Ron in this kind of state before.

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry inquired.

Ron slowly nodded his head, but Harry deduced from his demeanor that Ron's answer was not entirely the truth.

"No, you're not," Harry stated pointedly.

"Sure I am," Ron snapped back, but then his face fell. He knew that he wasn't going to fool Harry at all: Harry could read him like a book.

"No, you're right. I'm not okay. This whole row with Hermione has made me realize something, and it's confusing the hell out of me."

Ron paused for a moment before continuing on.

"It's made me realize that I care for her."

"Ron," Harry interrupted, "you've been friends for over five years; of course you would care for her. What's confusing about that?"

"The confusing part is," Ron continued, "now that I am starting to come to the conclusion that things may never be the same between us again, I am realizing just how much I truly care for her, more than I ever thought possible."

Ron was silent for a long time- too long for Harry's liking. Then something hit Harry like a Bludger to the head; it was something that Harry had started to suspect back in fourth year, but that suspicion was never strong enough for Harry to feel the need to ask Ron about it, or to see it come into the light. Harry knew he had to ask Ron, and not just for his own sake of wanting to know. He knew that he had to ask Ron for Ron's own good. If his suspicions were true- if this suspicion that he had speculated for the last two years was actually truth and not just a feeling, then Ron needed all the help he could get to awake to the realization. There was no way, in the Muggle and Wizarding world alike, that Ron would realize Harry's suspicion for the last two years all by himself. When it came right down to these kinds of things, the word "thick" didn't even begin to describe Ron.

Harry knew he had to ask. He took a deep breath and prepared to ask Ron the one question that had silently been nagging at him for the past two years. If Ron answered 'no', then Harry's suspicions were wrong.

_It wouldn't be the first time_, he thought.

However, if Ron answered 'yes,' then his behavior regarding a certain person would have to change...

A/N: Thank-you so much for all who reviewed. It makes my day to know that people like my story, so please, please keep reviewing! Sorry for the small cliffy, but the next chapter is already formulating in my mind and will be coming soon, so hang in there!

Thank-you Emily for helping me out- you are a life saver!

TO ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWERS:

**Celi  
**ch 4, signed

I really love it! Feel so sorry for them...and I can recognize myself in Hermione...if he'd just said it one more time.

I hope I don't nead to wait to long for next chapter:-)

_**Response:** No, hopefully you won't! I'm updating right now! Yeah, I can sorta identify with Hermione right now. There are dozens of times where I've soiled my chances to reconcile with people, because of my stubbornness. Thanks for the review:)_

**luvergirlgranger**  
ch 4, signed

I can not wait for more!

_**Response: **Thanks! It's coming:)_

**warrior of tortall**  
ch 4, signed

luv this please continue ron is such an idiot nd so i hermione reeli...oh well hope its works out in the end...

_**Response: **LOL! I know! Ron is an idiot and in this chapter and (I think) the next chapter, he is an even bigger idiot! Oh well, I still love him to death though! Thanks for the review:)_

**Renee25**  
ch 4, signed

I like how Ron isn't completely BRAINLESS in your story. And as with many of my reviews, I'll mention that there are simple typos...and that's it. I like the story so far.

cooing It was only a BABY monster-spider!

_**Response**: Oh, thank you for pointing that out. I'll try to go through and find them, then fix what I find. Thanks for the review:)_

**Renee25**  
ch 2, signed

This isn't much of a review, but is there a defintion to this highly seemingly highly technical term: "collywobble"?

I'm enjoying your story, by the way.

_**Response: **LOL! Yes- the term "collywobbles" refers to a SEVERE upset stomach. (At least, that's what Fionna Boyle tells us in: A Muggle's Guide to the Wizarding World. That's where I picked up the term and she is rather accurate with her book.) I am so glad that you are enjoying the story:)_

**Emma-Lynn**  
ch 4, signed

Gah, you have got me on the edge of my seat. Just two words...well three, STILL LOVE IT! and also, tow more...UPDATE SON!1  
Emma-Lynn

_**Response: **LOL! Thank you so much! I love your enthusiasm and your love for the story blushes to self Thanks for the review!_

**Emma-Lynn**  
ch 3, signed

Ah! OMG! I absolutly LOVE this story! It is EXTREMELY well written AND it's DIFFERENT! Everyone usually just replays the same basic plots over and over again, but yours is UNIQUE! I LOVE it! I'm gonna go read the next chapter now!  
Emma-Lynn

_**Response: **Wow! Aren't you sweet! Really, it's different and well written? I am ecstatic that you say that, because this is my first fic and sometimes reviews still make me anxious. However, reviews like yours makes all the anxiety worth it. Let me just tell you that I am soooooooo glad that you like it that much! Thanks for the amazing review:) _

**SpaceyChic468**  
ch 4, signed

Great story! It's so original! Please update soon! (I like your writer ID, or whatever too! "Accio Ron" LOL) Update soon!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Yes, I have developed quite an obsession over Ron Weasley and Rupert Grint, for that matter! Actually (and this was extremely embarrassing) my little sister thought it would be funny to put "Happy Birthday 20th Mrs. Grint" on my birthday cake last December. I believe that my face was red the rest of the night! But...it'll be one to remember:)_

**Rae Valerious**  
ch 4, signed

hey! i hope im first for this chapter! hm this story is vey interesting. it has made me switch from a hard core harry/hermione shipper to a not-so -much hhr spipper. thnx!

_**Response: **Yes, you are! YAY! Well, I am SO GLAD that I at least have you started on the right track:D ( I won't get on a tangent about why I think R & H are PERFECT for each other) To each his own, I guess. I am glad that you this story has sparked your interest enough for you to enjoy it...that makes me feel really good! Thank you so much for the amazing review:)_

**Rae Valerious  
**

cool. i wish you'd finish

_**Response:** Actually, I have up to chapter eleven written, it's just the task of getting them posted. :D I'll try to post one a day. Thanks for the review!_

**Everhart13  
**

please continue! update quickly! this is a really great story!

_**Response:** Thank you so much! Getting ready to update right now!_

**warrior of tortall  
**

v v v gd chappie! ron is so clueless. please continue its reeli reeli gd!

_**Response:** I know. And don't you love him for it! Thank you so much for your kind words._

**Celi  
**

This is great! More please!

_**Response:** Thanks! It's coming!_

**MyStIcS number 42  
**

hey thx i like it write more plz and thank u

_**Response:** Thank you so much! I have up to chapter eleven written. _

**Emma-Lynn  
**

w00t w00t! Love it! Not your average story and thats what makes it so enticing! Update A.S.A.P!  
Emma-Lynn :D

_**Response:** Hey, thanks so much! Really? Not your average story? YAY! Glad to hear that! Thanks for the review!_

**Everhart13 **

great story, update quickly plz!

_**Response:** LOL! Thanks! That's what I am doing right now!_

**thesongremainsthesame  
**

Are you going to tell us what they did to get in there? Really good so far...D

_**Response: **Oh yes, you do find out! You will also find out about Draco too, but not until chapter's 7-11, depending on how good your deductive skills are. :D Thanks so much for the review!_

**Celi  
**

Great! More please!

_**Response: **Thanks and it's coming!_

**warrior of tortall  
**

it is sossosososososo gd! i luiv this please continue its amazin reeli gr8 writing nd story...

_**Response: **Thank you so much!_

**summerxkiss2  
**

please update soon. i love it so far. please update soon cause i really want to finish reading it. awesome begining so far

_**Response: **Thank you so much! I'll try (at least until chapter 11, cause that's all I have written so far) to update once a day._


	6. Let Me Explain Yourself to You

Chapter Six:

Ron was silent for a long time- too long for Harry's liking. Then something hit Harry like a Bludger to the head; it was something that Harry had started to suspect back in fourth year, but that suspicion was never strong enough for Harry to feel the need to ask Ron about it, or to see it come into the light. Harry knew he had to ask Ron, and not just for his own sake of wanting to know. He knew that he had to ask Ron for Ron's own good. If his suspicions were true- if this suspicion that he had speculated for the last two years was actually truth and not just a feeling, then Ron needed all the help he could get to awake to the realization. There was no way, in the Muggle and Wizarding world alike, that Ron would realize Harry's suspicion for the last two years all by himself. When it came right down to these kind of things, the word "thick" didn't even begin to describe Ron.

Harry knew he had to ask. He took a deep breath and prepared to ask Ron the one question that had silently been nagging at him for the past two years. If Ron answered 'no', then Harry's suspicions were wrong.

_It wouldn't be the first time_, he thought.

However, if Ron answered 'yes,' then his behavior regarding a certain person would have to change...

"Ron," Harry started, "I need to ask you something."

Harry was suddenly anxious about introducing this subject, and couldn't form the words to ask his question and Ron grew impatient.

"What is it that you need to ask me, then?" Ron said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Well…err…"

Now, there was a rumor - no, more like a myth, in the Wizarding world regarding the Weasley men and their emotions. Some believed they were loving, caring, and understanding toward the women they loved. Still others believed the Weasley men to have the emotional capacity of walnut. One would only have to witness the Weasleys in their home, carrying out their day-to-day routine to separate the fact from myth. Harry was one of the few who had the privilege of  
doing just that. He could tell you exactly where the myth ended and the fact began: The Weasley men were all loving and caring … with the exception of one, that is. Ronald Bilius Weasley alone was responsible for the slanderous reputation. The seven other Weasley  
men's sensitivity combined could not prevent the hideous rumor that had developed. Needless to say, Ron's emotional capacity, or lack thereof, for that matter, gave the rest of the men in his family a tarnished reputation where emotions were concerned.

"Come on, Harry! It's been a long night. I'm tired as hell, and all I really want to do is go to bed and forget this whole night ever happened," grumbled Ron.

"You can't," Harry said quietly.

"What in the hell do you mean, I can't?" snapped Ron. "I can go to bed whenever I damn well please, I -"

"RON," Harry interrupted loudly, "of course you can go to bed whenever you want! What I meant is that you can't forget this whole night ever happened, because Hermione won't forget… and you know she won't, Ron."

At this retort, Ron's face reverted to that same look of despair he'd been wearing just minutes before.

"Yeah, mate, I know she won't," Ron said in a low, sad voice.

_Okay_, thought Harry, _there is no easy way to do this. With Ron, its better just to spit it out than beat around the bush…he's already really annoyed that I haven't gotten to the point. Just get it over with ... __  
_  
Harry looked Ron straight in the eye and said, "Do you fancy Hermione?"

Now that Harry had finally managed to get the words out of his mouth, he thought Ron was going to have a fit. He jumped to his feet and ran his hands through his hair until it looked as if he'd just crawled out of bed. He paced aimlessly for about ten seconds, and in the process knocked over the chess board and its pieces, sending them rolling across the floor. Completely oblivious to the havoc he was wreaking, Ron paced for a few more seconds, then thumped back down into the chair.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, his face turning a shade of red that was difficult to separate from his hair, "What sort of insane question is that!"

"Actually mate, I don't think it's an insane question at all….and I think-

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron interrupted, growing agitated once again.

"Well, I think you do fancy her. What's more -

"What the hell are you playing at!" Ron said, jumping to his feet again and staring at Harry like he was ready to have a go at him.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Ron, what are going to do, fight me or something? Sit down and listen to me! You need to hear me out and you aren't going to bed until you do."  
"Fine," Ron replied in a curt manner as he threw himself back down in the chair again.

"Listen, what I was trying to say is, I think you fancy Hermione. I've wondered, and now I'm  
_convinced_ that you have fancied her since fourth year. Ever since …well, ever since….." Harry trailed off. He knew that finishing his thought could very well be a death wish. Ron would likely get really worked up, to a level that didn't even compare to his current state.

"Ever since_ when_, Harry!" Ron practically yelled.

_Oh no_, Harry thought, _here he goes_.

"Since Hermione went with "Vikky darling" to the Yule Ball? Ever since she decided to betray you and go with a guy who was trying to get information out of her to use against you? The same sodding enemy who planned to use the Cruciatus Curse on anyone who might get in  
his way in that maze? He was a bloody traitor and I wouldn't be surprised if he was out there right now running around with the Dark Mark on his effing arm!"

Ron didn't despise Viktor Krum….not all the time, anyway. Whenever his amazing Quidditch ability was the topic of discussion, Ron thought he was a right good bloke and admired everything about him. However, there were also times when Ron absolutely hated Krum with  
every fiber of his being…like at this particular moment. Anytime someone mentioned the shocking moment that Hermione arrived at the Yule Ball back in fourth year, with Viktor Krum as her date, Ron would get worked up to the point of stepping right over the edge. Harry  
knew that he was treading on dangerous ground with Ron and had to choose his words very carefully. He watched Ron as he sat in the chair, his chest heaving, his fists resembling white marble as they clutched the arms of the chair, and his face turning a deep shade of red. This wasn't an embarrassed blush, like before. It was sheer rage.

"Ron," Harry said in an exhausted tone, "First of all, Viktor never tried to use Hermione to get to me. She told both of us that, and I believe her and I think it's high time you get over it and start believing her too. Honestly, Ron, Hermione's one of the best judges of character that I know! Second, when Viktor used the Cruciatus Curse, he was under the Imperious…he really didn't have a choice in the matter, did he? Think about it, Ron. When Moody put you under the Imperious during class, you got a taste of what it's like to be completely unable to control your own actions, no matter how hard you fight it."

Ron looked down at his feet and said quietly, "Yeah, mate, I reckon he didn't really have a choice." He did recall the painful event all too well. He remembered first seeing Dean Thomas jumping around while singing the national anthem, Lavender Brown imitating a squirrel, and Neville Longbottom performing gymnastics, all while under the Imperious. Ron remembered  
his determination to be the first one who would resist it. He was determined to fight it off, and his determination was strong. However, the moment that Unforgivable Curse blanketed his skin and seeped into his soul, that determination faded into a mist and disappeared. It was replaced by a sort of relaxed happiness that was unlike any sensation Ron had ever felt. He remembered being so relaxed that he had no desire to fight it off and willingly climbed the stairs as Moody had instructed him to do. He understood the sense of being completely controlled by an invisible force and decided that his argument about Viktor using an Unforgivable Curse was not credible at all. Not willing to concede all his points on the matter, he looked up quickly and said, "But I'd still wager he has the Dark Mark on his arm!"

Harry was determined to get this all straightened out with Ron, even if it meant talking him through it like he was seven years old. He took a deep breath and continued, "Ron, we aren't going to start talking about your suspicions that he is in league with Voldemort again. Besides, I already told you I think that's a load of rubbish. We are talking about Hermione here."

The sound of Hermione's name had a calming effect on Ron, and he slumped down a little in his chair as he relaxed.

"Ron, I didn't want to bring up Vik-….err him, but it was necessary. I think it's possible that you have always, deep down, fancied Hermione, but you just didn't realize it until you saw her with another guy. Actually, you probably still didn't know the real reason you were so mad that night, but that's when I started seeing it. When I saw how you reacted to the way she looked, how you treated her, and then rowed with her later that night, I suspected that you fancied her. So, now that I've explained why I think you fancy Hermione, tell me - do you?"

Harry almost had to laugh at this ludicrous question. Ron was the only person that Harry knew who had to be told how he felt, because everyone knew that he was incapable of figuring it out on his own.

Ron sat deep in thought for a while, so long in fact, that Harry had deduced that Ron had chosen to ignore the question, but Harry wasn't going to give up. He would sit here all night playing the staring game with his best friend if he had to.

Then suddenly Ron exclaimed, "Bloody hell Harry, I can't possibly fancy Hermione! She's my best friend! That would be like admitting that I fancy you…which I don't," Ron added quickly.

Harry couldn't believe how thick Ron actually was. He was sitting here, comparing Hermione to Harry as if there was no difference between them.

"RON," Harry said sternly, "There is a difference between Hermione and me."

Ron cocked his head a little to the left and looked thoughtfully at Harry, "There is?"

"Yeah, mate," Harry said very slowly, hoping that what he was hinting at was becoming clear to Ron.

"What difference?"

_My word_, Harry thought, _I really am dealing with a seven year-old_!

"Ron … Hermione is a girl!"

"What the bloody hell does that mean? I know that Hermione is a gir!"

The light that had previously been off in Ron's head finally clicked on. His mouth dropped open and his eyes appeared to be five times their normal size. Ron gave a small, nervous laugh and said, "Oh…yeah…right…."

"AND," Harry continued, "I think that you saw her as a girl for the first time at the Yule Ball, and since she attended…well…with another bloke, it only made the change in Hermione more, I dunno, significant to you."

"Harry," Ron interrupted, "You are talking way over my head."

Harry had to rephrase his words into something that Ron could understand. Sometimes, things didn't sink in with Ron, unless the conversation was about Quidditch or having a  
go at Draco Malfoy.

Harry figured he would say it again, this time in the simplest way possible and hope with all his soul that Ron would grasp what he was trying to get across, although he was beginning to  
worry it may never happen.

"You fancy Hermione and you have for two years, ever since she showed up looking, well, amazing at the Yule Ball, standing next to another fellow. I know it, and it's about time you realize it and admit it. And more importantly, deal with it."

_It can't get any clearer than that,_ Harry thought. He waited for the comment to sink into Ron's thick skull. Harry waited and waited. He was willing to wait it out all night if he had to. He was sick to death of Ron and Hermione's rows and he wanted them to end.

Finally, after about five minutes of agonizing silence, Ron spoke. "Harry, I do have feelings for her…and they aren't the kind of feelings that I have had about her for the last five years- these  
feelings are different, but I don't know what they are. It's all really strange to me. In the past, when she would start bossing me around, telling me what to do, how and when to do it, I would just get really annoyed and ignore her for awhile."

After Ron's this last comment, Harry gave an obvious snort.

"Okay, okay," Ron admitted, "I would usually ignore her for days …but…there is no way that I could do that now. I have to talk to her. I have to be around her and if I don't, I feel incomplete…I feel….depressed!"

Harry was delighted to see that he may finally be making a bit of progress on Ron's emotions and asked, "So, when you are around Hermione, how do you feel?"

"Well," Ron said as he suddenly sat up straighter in his chair and got a hint of excitement in his voice, "she makes me feel better about myself. Hermione is always telling me that she knows I can do well, with my revisions or exams. And, even though I know that what she is telling me is not necessarily the truth, I like that she has confidence in me."

Harry just smiled and motioned Ron to go on with a wave of his hand.

"I have fun when I'm around her. I like being around her, more so than ever since I have known her. I love ... err ... like ...

Harry gave a small smile and simply asked, "What do you like?"

However, Ron didn't answer his question. He continued sitting in the plush chair, staring off into the distance, wrapped up in the whirlwind of thoughts that seemed to have captivated him. Finally, however, he sensed the need to speak and when he did, his voice was very low and very serious, "Harry, there is something odd going on here. You asked me if I fancied Hermione. I thought that the more I let that question sink in, the more I would reject it. Well, it's completely sunk in and I haven't rejected it…"

"Ron?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, mate," he replied slowly and then looked at Harry, his face becoming the same shade of red as his hair.

_My best friend is going to cost me my sanity tonight_ thought Harry, his frustration mounting with every word Ron said, or wouldn't say, for that matter.

"Will you please just answer the question you've been avoiding for the past thirty minutes?"

Ron squinted his eyes a little and looked at Harry, "And…what question could you possibly be referring to now?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Blimey, Ron! You are the thickest person I have ever met! DO - YOU - FANCY - HERMIONE?" Harry practically yelled.

If it were possible, Ron's face turned an even brighter shade of red than it had previously been. The imprint from Hermione's hand was hidden by the new skin shade that Ron seemed to have adopted. Ron looked down at the floor and quietly, "I already answered your question, Harry ... please don't make me say it again."

"What in the hell are you talk-, then the realization hit Harry. "Oh…you did answer. I didn't realize the 'Yeah, mate' was THE answer."

After a short silence, Harry said happily, "Well, bully for you Ron! This is bleeding fantastic!" and he gave Ron a smack of congratulations in the back.

"Harry," Ron said in a tone slightly above a whisper, "I feel a little odd talking about this."

"Well of course you do," Harry replied in awe, "You just admitted that you fancied your best friend…your other best friend." Harry continued with a sly smile, "I wonder what your brothers will say?"

"Harry," Ron whined.

"Alright, alright. So, how long have you fancied her?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I've fancied her a little since the middle of third year, but thanks to you, I've just now realized it … but it doesn't really matter," Ron said in a despairing voice.

"And why not?" Harry asked, matter-of-factly.

"Well…she hates me. I made her cry and I mean REALLY cry. I've never pushed her over the edge like that before. I've never called her a ... a ..."

"Ron," Harry cut in, "you need to set things right with her and once you have, you need to tell her how you feel."

"Oh hell, no! Harry, there's no sodding way that I'm telling her I fancy her!"

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"Well… I just can't, alright? Besides, there's no bloody way that she feels the same way about me."

"Well Ron, you'll never find out, unless you tell her. Besides, Hermione isn't like you, mate. You may be surprised what she is capable of feeling. As I mentioned earlier, she is a girl ..."

"Yeah, thanks for the breaking news," Ron interrupted sarcastically.

"Yes, well, you most certainly are not a girl, nor do you have the faintest idea how her mind works, nor her heart, which is actually more important here. You know, there are many people who actually admit they have emotions, and even act on them. It may be 'news' to you that it's even common for people to share those emotions with each other," Harry said. "Specifically the people - or person - who stirs the emotions in the first place." With this, Harry stared pointedly at Ron, willing him to understand what he needed to do.

Ron chuckled anxiously and said "Okay, point taken. I'll really try to tell her how I feel, but first I need to get back in her good graces."

Harry thought Ron was agreeing to this easily…too easily. Harry knew what Ron was doing. He was telling Harry exactly what he wanted to hear, so he would get off of Ron's back about it. The whole idea of trying to tell Hermione he had "feelings" for her scared the hell out of Ron. That much was clear. What Ron didn't realize was that Harry was completely fed up with their constant bickering. Of course, the prospect of his best friend fancying his other best friend would take some getting used to. The possibility for this situation to turn out well was very good. Harry figured the odds were good enough to gamble. Harry wasn't sure how Hermione felt about Ron, but he had a pretty good idea (at least he thought he did, before tonight). Ron may not suspect it, but Harry was not giving up that easily. How could he? He just got Ronald Bilius Weasley - the only Weasley who actually did have the emotional capacity of a walnut - to admit that he had fancied Hermione Granger for three years! Who knew - that walnut may just break right through its shell and grow into a steadfast, powerful tree. It certainly had strong roots! It would be foolish to stop now.

**To all the amazing reviewers since my last update:**

**Emma-Lynn**  
2005-05-08  
ch 5, signed

You MUST MUST MUST update a.s.a.p! Each chapter just keeps getting better and better!  
Emma-Lynn

_**Response:** LOL! Thank you so much!_

**Ronaldandchicken**  
2005-05-08  
ch 5, signed

Agh! It did NOT just end there!

I hate cliffhangers. Ha.

Update soon!

_**Response:** I know, I know! I had to though, it seemed like a perfect place to leave on! Sorry. Thanks for the review and no...not the end. Not the end at all!_

**warrior of tortall**  
2005-05-08  
ch 5, signed

continue! it is the most amazin thing ever i cannot believe how thick he is! but he sweet neway. Wot is going on with ginny nd malfoy?

_**Response: **Thanks so much!_

**Celi**  
2005-05-08  
ch 5, signed

Really great! Love it! Can't wait for next chapter! Like the way Harry stands up for Hermione, he's acting great! And Ginny is great too, now I wan't to know what the thing with Draco was..:-) Will you tell us in this story?

_**Response: **Thank you so much! I think in this situation, Harry would be rational and defend whoever he thought needed to be defended. Yes, you will eventually find out about that. I drop lots of clues and I think this is the first chapter where they begin. So...more to come very soon!_

**summerxkiss2**  
2005-05-07  
ch 5, signed

omg ron seems to be really taking this matter to heart. it seems to be so sweet that he finally realize that he cares for her more than a friend. hopefully they end this row. please update soon.

_**Response: **Yes, Ron is very mad at himself for hurting Hermione the way he did. I believe he really is a good friend, he just has a problem of thinking before speaking. AND, oh yes, he does like Hermione as more than a friend. Thanks so much for the review!_

**DramaQueen12313**  
2005-05-07  
ch 3, signed

i thought itwas very repetitive in the beggining when you were telling us how badronfelt about hurting her feelings,but i do likethe story and you updated quickly.

_**Response:** Yeah, it was a little repetitive, but I felt that it was necessary. I felt that it was a little out of character for Ron to call her that, so I felt it was necessary to make up for it by expressing how truly remorseful he was for his actions. It is imperative that he is sorry for his actions, to usher in the whole prospect of liking her as more than a friend. I am glad that you like the story and thank you so much for reviewing!_


	7. Hermione's Heart

A/N: Hello all. I've just realized today that for the last two chapters we have seen everything from Ron's point of view and nothing from Hermione's. I feel it is essential that we all get a look at the things that are going through Hermione's mind, as well.  
We need to know how she actually feels about Ron. I know that I have hinted as to what her feelings may be, but she has yet to come right out and say it, so here it goes…… 

Meanwhile, while the Ron and Harry were having "boy talk . . . "

When Hermione had finished climbing the never-ending parade of stairs up to the girls' dormitories, she felt a new wave of tears threaten to wash over her. 'I can't go in there like this. What would they say? Hermione Granger, crying over a boy- and Ron Weasley, of all people,' she whimpered to herself. All the girls seemed to be in their rooms for the night, because the hallway was empty. Hermione could still hear the usual whispering and giggling that's customary when girls are "going to sleep."

Just as Hermione was trying to conceal the tears that were threatening to seep out of her sore ducts and into her liquid brown eyes and brave the kerfuffle that was occurring inside the dormitories, she heard Lavender Brown say in a louder tone than was necessary, " . . . so after that, he told me he absolutely adored my hair when it's in a plait. He said it brings out my eyes and shows off my pretty face."

After Lavender had made this rather proud statement, Hermione heard the other three girls in the room break out in soft a clatter of giggles. Lavender went on.  
"But I told him that I preferred to wear my hair down, so he could rake his fingers through it anytime he wanted to, but he told me that he could find something else to do with his fingers, besides run them through my hair!"

The giggles multiplied and the volume increased. There was an abbreviated pause, then Hermione heard Lavender shout, "NO! He didn't mean it like THAT! Come on you guys!" Her shouting was quickly becoming a high-pitched squeal.

Hermione heard Lavender screech something else at the girls, but their laughter overpowered her pleas, and she was drowned out. Hermione would never knowingly walk into a room full of giggling girls. Even on her best day, the mindless "boy talk" would ruin her good mood, so it was totally impossible now, considering the state she was currently in, all because of Ron.

"Ron," she whispered to herself.

In that deciding moment, Hermione felt the dam holding back her tears burst. They overflowed her lower lids and down her cheeks leaving wet, salty streaks along the way. She felt like her knees were going to buckle and she found that the simple task of standing was becoming quite difficult. Hermione threw her back against the oak wall and slid down its length, until her bum was inches from the floor. Her legs were now supporting all her weight. She felt them give way, and she hit the hard floor with a soft "thump." Hermione was now sitting in the fetal position, her legs pulled to her chest, and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She was only able to sit still for a few moments, then she threw her head upon her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. It was a keening, mourning kind of weeping. She cried so hard that her entire body began to ache. She began to feel wet spots on her legs, where the tears had saturated the cotton of her grey skirt and were now wetting her bare flesh just below the surface. She was all alone in this dark, deserted hallway, crying her eyes out over her best friend. And at this particular moment, that is just the way she preferred it.

Just as Hermione was trying to regain her composure from her tiring, emotion-laden (yet much needed) cry, she heard Ginny Weasley roar from the bottom of the stairs, "I, Ronald, am going to see if Hermione is alright. Who knows what you have said to upset her this time!"

Hermione's head shot up and she began to furiously wipe at her tear-blotched face with the back of her hand. She ran both index fingers along the bottoms of her eyes, and over her wet eyelashes, desperately trying to clear away the tears that had accumulated there. As she heard the pounding of Ginny's shoes charging up the stairs, growing ever-closer, Hermione scrubbed harder to remove the evidence of her emotions. She had just managed to smooth out her bushy hair, to the best of her ability, when Ginny's obviously angry form appeared in the entry way.

When Ginny saw Hermione sitting in the cold, dark hallway all alone, looking up at her with red, puffy eyes, and a tear-stained face, she paused. Her attitude changed from anger with Ron to overwhelming compassion for her friend.

"Oh, Hermione . . .

"Ginny," Hermione croaked through her dry throat, "what are you doing up here?"

"Well . . . " If Hermione had been more herself, Ginny would have spouted off some cheeky retort like, 'Well, I sleep up here, you duffer.' However, seeing as how Hermione was in no mood to act chipper, Ginny replied, "You ...erm...well, you seemed upset when Ron and you-  
At the mention of Ron's name, another sob escaped before Hermione could summon the strength to control it. She felt a new tear trickle down her burning cheek. 

Ginny was silent for awhile as she reflected on just how badly her dear older brother had yet again managed to let his temper get the better of him. She knew her brother was a true Gryffindor, through and through. Ron had plenty of the boldness, bravery, daring and nerve associated with the House of Godric Gryffindor. However, he lacked any discernable amount of the one admirable quality that might redeem him on those occasions when his impulsive Gryffindor nature got him into trouble- that trait being chivalry. The evidence of Ron's tendency to act first and reflect much, much later was the crumpled, sobbing girl Ginny found in the hallway. Were it not for Ron's utter lack of chivalry, his relationship with Hermione may have never come to this sad place.

"Hermione," Ginny said softly, "what did he do this time?"

When Hermione remained quiet, except for a small hiccup that escaped her trembling mouth, Ginny walked over to her friend and sat down next to her. She looked sadly upon Hermione and then gently pulled her into a hug. Ginny realized this was just the sort of comfort release that Hermione had needed as her head melted onto Ginny's shoulder. Hermione's exhausted body began to slowly relax, and she eventually lay with her head in her friend's lap. Just as Hermione found some respite from her overwhelming emotions, she once again recalled the evening's earlier events and found herself succumbing to the tears that were waiting to escape her wary eyes. She was once again shaking beyond her control. Ginny sat on the floor in silence, hugging Hermione and letting her cry in her lap as long as she needed to. Eventually, Hermione discovered there was an end to the tears her body could produce, but her shattered heart still ached within her chest.  
Ginny sat there with Hermione for what felt like an hour, waiting on her to speak, not breaking the silence that had somehow calmed Hermione. As Ginny stroked Hermione's hair, she wondered what on earth her brother has said to put her in this state of complete anguish. Then, as if Hermione had heard Ginny's thoughts, Hermione spoke. In a trembling, barely audible voice, she said, "He. . . he called me a . . . bitch, Gin."

When Ginny heard this, she gasped much louder than she intended to, obviously startling Hermione. Hermione jumped, and before Ginny could make any attempt at soothing words, Hermione sat up. She rested her back against the wall and stretched her legs out in front of her.

"I probably deserved it," Hermione said softly. "I guess I just don't know when to stop, and I pushed him over the edge." And with that, she went into detail about the row she and Ron had on the way to detention, telling BOTH sides of the argument. (Hermione was a little bit better about being fair than Ron was.) She explained the unwelcome visitor who had shared the detention, as well as the task of cleaning the cages. She even admitted Ron's attempts to apologize and her own refusal to acknowledge or accept them.

"Hermione," Ginny said, looking her straight in the eyes, "it doesn't matter. No one deserves to be called that, especially by their best friend." 

Hermione felt overwhelming relief after Ginny's declaration. She had been delaying the moment to tell Ginny about their row, because she felt positive that Ginny would side with her brother. After all, blood is thicker than water. Hermione, however, had once again underestimated Ginny.

"So, I was right. I thought that cock and bull story Ron gave me about Dra- I mean Malfoy having a go at you was bilge."

_Dammit!_ Ginny cursed to herself for making the same mistake for the second time that night. _I have GOT to remember to use his surname around other people!_

Hermione wiped her hand across her eyes again, oblivious to Ginny's slip and asked, "He tried to blame the state I am in on Malfoy?" The tone of her voice made it clear she was completely shocked that he would stoop so low- to blame someone else for her emotional undoing. Although the person being blamed was rarely innocent of the wrongs afforded him. However, this once Malfoy was completely without the fault.

"Erm . . . well . . . yes," Ginny stammered. "I do believe his nerves were rather raw, and the idea of me messing him about was not something that he was too keen on at the moment. I assume that he thought he might save his skin by trying to blame it all on Malfoy. Honestly, I hadn't even started to nobble at him, and he was already quailing!"

"Why did you stop then?" Hermione said more herself than to Ginny. 

Ginny couldn't admit to Hermione that Ron had unwittingly rattled her own nerves downstairs, so she answered, "I knew that coming up here to see how you were doing was more important than staying down there and chewing him out." Of course, this was partially the honest truth. Ginny really had every intention of kipping up the stairs to see how Hermione was, right after she was finished with her brother. It just turned out his accusations had cut her tirade short.

"Oh," Hermione said softly. "Thanks, Gin."

"No problem."

The two girls sat in silence for a little longer before Hermione spoke again.

"I really wish, with all my heart, that we could stop this nasty bickering and miserable quarreling. It's getting completely out of hand. When Ron and I are in each other's good graces, I really, really, _really_ enjoy being around him."

"Really?" Ginny said with a half smirk, half smile.

Hermione then looked into Ginny's honey-brown eyes and replied, "Yes. Really." 

Ginny was amazed at the serious manner in which Hermione had answered her very lighthearted question. She continued to look Hermione straight in the eye, debating on whether to ask a very personal question. The answer could have an impact on Ginny, as well. After all, Ron was her brother. Once again, Hermione seemed to read Ginny's mind.

"I know what you're thinking, Gin," she said flatly.

"You do?" Ginny half whispered.

"Yeah." 

Ginny thought that Hermione was going to adamantly deny the speculation that was formulating in her mind, but when Hermione remained silent, Ginny realized the 'yeah' had actually been Hermione's answer to the unspoken question. Ginny's mouth dropped open and her eyes bulged.

"_HERMIONE!"_ she squealed. "How long?"

"I don't know," she answered as she cocked her head a little and scrunched up her nose. "Well, yes I do know. I've fancied Ron since fourth year, since December the twenty-fifth, to be exact."

"Christmas?" Ginny asked, a little confused. "But that was the day of the Yule Ball . . . and you went with Viktor, not Ron."

Hermione felt something bubble up over her lips that she had never thought possible - a giggle. Not just any giggle, either. This was a purely girlish giggle.

"Well, yes, I know who I went with, Gin . . . and what's more, I know who I wanted to go with."

Ginny looked perplexed. "You wanted to go with Ron!"

"Well . . . err . . . yes," she answered nervously. "I didn't fancy Ron then. Honestly, the idea of even thinking of Ron in that way hadn't even occurred to me, but deep down I wished, and I still do, that he would've asked me."

"But if you didn't fancy him, then why did you-

"Well . . . " Hermione continued, "I was so nervous to get all dressed up and parade around in front of the whole school, like all the girls do- that's not really my cup of tea, as you well know- and I knew that I would feel more comfortable if I went with a friend. Well, I only have two guy friends, and they would be the only ones that could put me at ease at a time like that, and well . . . she said, trailing off.

Ginny sat up straighter, removing her back from the wall and asked excitedly, "Well what!"

"Well, just between you and me, the idea of going with Harry mortified me. Here I was, completely tense with apprehension about being in front of the whole school in, well, not my normal, everyday attire. I knew people were going to notice a change in my appearance as it was. It would not do me any good to show up with one of the Hogwarts champions. Especially not Harry 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' Potter."

"Wait, wait," said Ginny holding up her hand. "Going with Harry mortified you, because he was a school champion, and you were afraid of gaining too much attention from the school, right?"

Hermione nodded her head. She was glad Ginny was sorting it out so quickly.

"Well then, WHY ON EARTH did you go with Viktor Krum? Goodness, Hermione, he was the school champion from Durmstrang AND the Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team! Didn't you think that match might have drawn a little attention, too?"

Hermione blushed a little and said, "Well Ginny, as I was saying, I didn't want to go with Harry, for the reasons that I've just explained, but I knew I would simply have more fun with Ron. He's always had this habit of making me laugh, and I dunno . . . I guess I liked being around him." Hermione stopped for just a moment to take a breath and continued, but this time her voice had a hint of anger in it, "but then, just when I was really starting to hope that he would ask me, something happened that shattered all my hope. I believe it was the night when Fred asked Angelina Johnson if she would attend with him and Ron started to get the same idea. I remember what he said, and oh, it makes me mad when I think about it even now: 'We should get a move on, you know . . . ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls.'"

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said in complete sympathy. "I didn't know he said that. Ron never has been the brightest Weasley of our lot."

Hermione could feel her nose start to burn and her eyes begin to water again as she said, "Yes, well, I knew that I had never been attractive, and that comment REALLY hit me. Even though he probably wasn't, I felt like he was referring to me. Here he was, complaining about not having a date, and I was completely dateless, but never once did think about asking me! As his friend, I was hurt. Now that I think back, I guess on a different level, as a girl, I was irate."

She stopped for a moment, willing herself not to cry again. When she had collected herself and felt certain that she had pushed back those blasted tears, she went on,

"I couldn't believe that he would be so conceited as to ask 'the best looking girl' and never give any of the rest of us a second glance. So when I was in the library, Viktor approached me and asked me to go to the Yule Ball with him. At first, I was going to kindly turn him down, but then I thought better of it. ALL the girls at Hogwarts were completely enamored with him and here he was asking me, normal, plain, Hermione Granger. I thought it would be my chance to prove to myself, and to Ron, that I was capable of acting like a girl. The little fact that Viktor was Ron's idol probably had something to do with my decision, too. I figured it would almost be a slap in the face for Ron. In my mind, it was worth a little attention at the Ball. It was worth it to get back at Ron, not only for what he had said, but also for failing to ask me to the Ball."

Hermione looked at Ginny and expected her to lecture her about how it was a cold thing to do to use Viktor to get back at Ron, but she did nothing of the sort. She was smiling!

"Well, Hermione," she said matter-of-factly, "I'd say it certainly did the trick."

"I believe that it did the trick a little too well," Hermione said with a small laugh. "I do feel bad for agreeing to go with Viktor to get back at Ron, and at first, that's all it was. However, I did have loads of fun with him, and he wasn't conceited at all, like I expected him to be; he really surprised me. I guess it goes along with that old saying: 'don't judge a book by its cover.' I made a wonderful friend that night, but that's all he is to me. My heart did, however, change for another friend forever that night." 

"Well!" Ginny persisted, the fifteen-year-old girl in her bursting out. She was extremely interested in what Hermione had to say. She had never known Ron to fancy anyone, nor anyone to fancy him, for that matter. Yet, here was her best friend, getting ready to pour out her heart, and it was in regards to her brother!

Hermione gave a small smile and continued. "Ron acted like a complete-" she looked around to make sure no one had wandered out of their dormitories and were listing, "arse," she whispered, then went on at normal volume, "that night. He was temperamental, doddery, and downright rude . . . but it was so obvious that he was jealous. No one has ever acted like that because of me. It was rather flattering."

Ginny arched an eyebrow at Hermione. She failed to see what was flattering about her brother when he got in one of his stubborn moods.

"I know you don't see it, Gin. It sounds quite ludicrous, but Ron, in his own dodgy way, was being protective of me. No one has ever felt the need to protect me like that, and I started to see him in a whole new light. Also, as uncomfortable as I was in those dress robes, Ron unknowingly took all of that anxiety away when he looked at me. The look on his face gave me a feeling that I had never in my life felt before . . . he made me feel beautiful. In that moment, my heart became his, and it's been his ever since. Trouble is, Ron had no idea then, and quite obviously, still doesn't realize how I feel."

"Wow, Hermione," Ginny said in amazement. "Oh wow! I had no bleeding idea that you felt that way and for that long too!"

"Yes, well," she stammered, "I can't believe that I am revealing all this, but I couldn't keep it to myself any longer."

"Well," Ginny said excitedly, "you HAVE to tell him."

"What purpose would it serve, Ginny? The night of the Yule Ball was the first and last time that Ron has looked at me like that. Sometimes I wonder if I was imagining it, but I like to think I wasn't. Our rows are getting so bad Ginny, so completely out of hand. They are so bad, in fact that sometimes I wonder what happened to our friendship. Sometimes I even wonder if we are still friends, or if we only remain friends through Harry, and that very idea breaks my heart," she said in a faltering voice.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny whispered, pulling her friend into another hug.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then Ginny spoke. "You know, Ron is one hard bloke to understand, but I do believe it just might work to your advantage if you told him what you just told me." 

Hermione pulled out of the embrace with a look of utter confusion at Ginny.

"What do you mean, 'work to my advantage?'"

"Well, I don't think Ron realizes it, but I think that he quite fancies you, Miss Granger."

"You do?" Hermione whispered as she held her hand up to her mouth. 

"Yeah," Ginny said, shaking her head in disbelief at how thick her brother could be sometimes. "Ron has a weird way of showing his emotions, almost as if he doesn't even know his own feelings, but he's been talking about you quite differently lately."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "How so?" 

"Well, nothing that would seem unusual to many, and mind you, they are things loads of other people wouldn't hesitate to say about their friends. Coming from Ron, though, it means something more, I guess. Remember, he doesn't hand out compliments for "qualities" in another person, unless those qualities involve how well that person can perform the Wronksy Feint or some other amazing Quidditch feat. But lately, he's been saying how much he admires you and how witty you are, things of that nature."

Hermione gave a small laugh. Ginny was right: to the normal person, those would merely be nice compliments, but Ronald Weasley didn't compliment people and he certainly didn't make it a habit to compliment her. Actually, the closest thing to a compliment that Hermione had ever received from Ron was him telling her that she was a girl a few days before the Yule Ball, and she really didn't think that should count, because he was desperate for a date.

"But," Hermione said, this time the tears coming on like a water hose, "it will nev . . . nev . . . never hap . . . hap . . . happen," she said between sobs.

"Hermione, listen. You need to avoid Ron for a couple days. That will give him time to cool down, so that when you two do talk, he will be able to do it in a rational manner! Between now and then, you just stick close to me, and I will tell you all the little tricks that you should know in dealing with my brother."

"Okay," Hermione said quietly. "I would like that. Maybe we could just have some girl time tomorrow night?" 

"Yeah, that sounds a treat!" Then Ginny's smile faded and she pounded her right fist into the cold stone floor, "DAMMIT! I can't do anything tomorrow night, Hermione. I'm so sorry!"

Hermione was taken aback by Ginny's sudden burst of anger. "Oh, that's okay," she said quietly. Then she added, "Why not?"

"Oh, ah . . . I have detention," she said quickly.

"Detention?" Hermione asked, "With whom?"

"Professor McGonagall." 

"Professor McGonagall? What on earth did you do Ginny?"

Hermione knew it was none of her business what Ginny did to deserve detention, but Ginny never got detention, and Hermione's curiosity won out over politeness.

"Oh . . . err, I . . . well, I . . ." Ginny stammered.

_I can't tell her_, Ginny thought, _she would do me in, but I need to tell someone. I can trust her. She poured out her heart to me tonight and told me a secret that she has been holding in for two years; it must have been hard for her. She told me how she feels about Ron, so maybe now would be the appropriate time for me to tell her that- NO! I can't tell her, not yet at least._

"I didn't turn in my essay on Switching Spells. McGonagall said it was certain to show up on the O.W.L exams . . . she wasn't too pleased with me." Ginny felt absolutely horrible for lying to Hermione, but she was certain if she told her the truth, the information would not sit well with Hermione, considering the state she was already in. So, she reasoned, for the time being, a lie was better for Hermione than the truth.

"Oh," was all that Hermione said, at first. Even though she didn't think Ginny would lie to her, the story seemed highly unlikely. When it came to her studies, Ginny was almost as keen to do well as Hermione was. However, Hermione knew the stress O.W.L years brought, so she reckoned that the essay just slipped Ginny's mind.

"Well, McGonagall's right, Ginny. Switching Spells were part of the theoretical exam last year. That wasn't the best essay to forget to turn in."

Ginny smiled to herself. She knew that her excuse would distract Hermione from the real reason she was given detention.

"Listen, back to Ron," Ginny said quickly, trying to distract Hermione further. "All he needs is someone to talk to him and help him realize that he has feelings for you. It would be wonderful if a guy was to do the honors, but I don't think any of the guys in the whole school are patient enough to help Ron deal with his emotions, so I guess I'll have to do it."

"You never know," Hermione said. "Maybe Harry's down there trying to talk to him right now; he's the only guy that Ron will listen to."

Ginny gave Hermione a doubtful look.

"Honestly, Hermione, the only meaningful conversation those two could have together would be about Quidditch!"

Hermione laughed at her own ridiculous suggestion. "Yes, Ginny, I suppose you are right."

"Come on," Ginny said. "Let's get to bed. I'm tired, and I know you must be exhausted."

Hermione couldn't agree more.

"Yes, getting to bed does sound quite comforting right about now." 

Ginny was the first to rise from the floor and extended a hand to help her friend up. Ginny then embraced her in another hug. "Everything will work out, Hermione. You hang in there, okay?" 

"Yeah, okay, and thanks, Gin."

Ginny smiled at Hermione, and both girls went their separate ways into their dormitories, both

of them anxious about the possibilities of what the next day could bring.

_**TO ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS SINCE MY LAST POST:**_

**Ronandchicken**  
2005-05-09  
ch 6, signed

Hmm... I'm so bad at consructive cristisism but something about this chapter was... not right, somehow. I'm being too vague, I know, but somehow the dialogue Harry and Ron used seemed strangely--out of character, in just the slightest.

I don't know how to describe it, exactly, it just sort of...was.

And sometimes lines randomly broke and began on the next line like

Blah blah blah but then  
blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

I dunno. Just some sort of typing error.

But my picky personality aside, I think it was still a really great chapter. Update soon!

_**Response: **Well thank you for being nice about it. I'm not too sure what you mean, since you really didn't give any examples to support your criticism. Perhaps you mean the way Harry is playing the psychologist to Ron? Yes, I will admit that in the REAL Harry Potter world, Harry may not have been so analytical towards Ron. However, I meant it to be humorous and not exactly realistic. Is that what you mean? If the problem is too severe, I would like go back and change some stuff, I don't want the OOC-ness to be distracting. And those stupid line breaks...yes I know what you mean about them. I must say, I believe that they are there to stay. I have tried to fix them and they end up staying like that. I sympathize with you, I hate them too. However, I do appreciate your constructive criticism. Sometimes when I don't receive any, I get a little worried that the readers aren't observant enough or don't care enough to comment on them. So, thank you very much:)_

**Gypsythecentar**  
2005-05-09  
ch 6, signed

You're story's killer. update now !

_**Response: **LOL! Thanks so much:)_

**SpaceyChic468**  
2005-05-09  
ch 6, signed

omg, Ron is so thick sometimes! Great chapter! Update soon!

_**Response: **Yes...yes he is! Thank you so much:)_

**Emma-Lynn**  
2005-05-09  
ch 6, signed

Whe! I like it very much. I don't really think Ron would be THAT thick, but hey it's your story! Still love it just as much all the same! Update soon!  
Emma-Lynn

_**Response: **Thank you so much! To be honest, we don't know how Ron would react if he were confronted with the question that Harry posed to him (hopefully we may find out in future books :D), so this is just one person's interpretation that scenario. BUT, I am so glad that you still like it! I'm trying to update right now. Thanks so much for the review:)_

**warrior of tortall**  
2005-05-09  
ch 6, signed

that chappie had me laughing... it woz hilarious! ron is so thick. oh well please continue its so good please update update update!

_**Response: **YAY! I made you laugh! Thank you so much for the review:)_

**Miss Court-A-Doo**  
2005-05-09  
ch 6, signed

Great story - can't wait for more!

_**Response: **Thanks so much:)_

**mysticalrain**  
2005-05-09  
ch 6, signed

good chapter  
although I dont think Ron is quite as thick as you portray him to be...  
just something thats pretty noticeable from the fifth book I think is that Ron can be observant. and he is growing more observant..  
he IS thicker than both harry and hermione... but not dumb

well that was just my opinion on it.. but hehe, good story, do continue

_**Response: **Yes, I so agree with you that Ron has become more observant as he grows older. However, I believe that he does fancy Hermione in the books (I wouldn't be writing in this category if I didn't :D), but he has yet to realize it or confront it. We honestly have NO IDEA how he would act in regards to Hermione. According to her is GOF, it took him four years to realize that she was a girl. Who knows? Maybe he is that thick when it comes to his emotions that surround Hermione. AND, I totally love Ron to death...HE IS my favorite character. I don't think he is dumb, but I do think that he looks at things a little different that Harry and Hermione do. Thank you for your review:)_

**Lilly-Eleanor**  
2005-05-09  
ch 6, signed

I just love your story! It's getting better and better but I hope that Harry will not be totally left allone by his friends. Go on writing and please update soon!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! What a nice thing to say! To tell you the truth, I never thought about Harry being left out, but I will make sure that he is not. Don't worry about Harry though...I have plans for him. ;)_

**Renee25**  
2005-05-08  
ch 6, signed

NEXT chapter, please.

_**Response: **Its coming..._

**summerxkiss2**  
2005-05-08  
ch 6, signed

well now that ron FINALLY REALIZED and ADMITS that he likes hermione, i hope that they end this row. great update but please update soon.

_**Response: **Um...in chapter eight, you will find out:D Thank you so much for the review:)_


	8. What Morning Brings

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you so much for all the amazing reviews- I REALLY appreciate them. I don't know how many of you have noticed, but all the reviews that you leave for a chapter, I copy/paste them to the following chapter, then answer them. It just my way of letting you all know how thankful I am for the reviews you leave. Most of you were probably aware that I did this already, but in case you weren't, I wanted to let you know. :D

The native mist of the Scottish Highlands lay like a wooly coverlet over the mountains that encompassed Hogwarts. The sun had yet to penetrate the mass of clouds. There was, though, hope for a brighter day: the occasional shafts of bright rays through the thick gray blanket promised a brilliant Highland morning. The inhabitants of Gryffindor tower were still sleeping soundly in their four-poster beds. Few even stirred as they slept. They lay nestled upon the soft mattresses, wrapped in soft, scarlet quilts that draped snugly over their resting bodies. The Gryffindor tower was, after all, considered to be the coziest of all the living quarters at the school. Regardless of the high comfort level of the tower, there was one student who did not sleep soundly in the least. That student was, of course, Ron Weasley.

Since the onslaught of discovery that had taken place the night before, Ron's thoughts had been a whirlwind. As he vainly sought rest, his mind refused to grant him a peaceful night's sleep. Ron was even now, at the breaking hour of dawn, at their mercy. He tossed and turned in violent, solicitous fits. His pajamas were becoming sticky with sweat, as were his bed sheets.

Ron, at this point in the morning was not fully awake, nor was he fully asleep. He had achieved that state where he was blissfully unaware of his actions. Yet the sound sleep in which dreams come was somewhere just beyond his grasp, given the restless state of his overworked mind. He continued to roll about in his bed, turning and thrashing as he lurched about every square inch of his bed. With all this fitful movement, his left arm had managed to become entangled in a portion of the bed curtain. He gave one final jerk that would prove to be the undoing of his tenuous hold on sleep. With a violent tug, his left arm pulled the ponderous material of his bed hangings onto his damp form.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" he roared; now fully surrendering to wakefulness. He sat bolt upright in his bed and pushed all the hangings off himself and onto the floor. He threw his feet over the side of the bed and looked around the room. Through the windows, he could still detect the pale shimmer of moonlight. He could tell, despite the moon's unwillingness to recede, that dawn was at hand. For outside the window, he could see that the wooly clouds were turning gray, and sunlight was boldly spearing through at increasingly frequent intervals.

As Ron's breathing became steady again, he wiped the sweat off his brow. His thoughts then ventured to a place that was completely new territory for him, especially as a first waking thought. Usually, when Ron awoke, in anticipation of a new day, he thought of food and how fast he could get it into his mouth. However, this morning was entirely different, for his thoughts were not on food at all. He found himself dwelling on a new, sweeter kind of sustenance – the girl he had thought of as simply a friend until the late hours of last night. The realization that Hermione meant so much more to him left him feeling rather shaken. The feelings may have been foreign, but he found he actually enjoyed the warmth that spread through his body as he studied her face with his mind's eye. At least she was a calming thought amidst the storm that had disrupted his entire night. Realizing that another attempt to sleep was futile, he dropped to his feet on the cold floor, and walked down to the common room.

When he entered the common room, he immediately noticed a small form sitting in a chair before the banked fire. The person must be a girl; she was too slight to be one of his classmates, yet too tall to be one of the younger boys. She was turned so that he could see more of her back than her face. The girl had a book spread open on her lap, with a soft glow of light emitting from the tip of the wand in her hand. It was very early in the morning, 4:30 or 5:00 at the latest. Ron was amazed that there was someone else in the Tower who would willingly leave the soft comforts her bed had to offer, to sit in front on the cold fire. Not wanting to scare this girl out of her wits, Ron began to softly clear his throat, in an effort to alert her of his presence.

He hadn't finished drawing his breath to do so when she spoke.

"It's very early, Ron. Is something the matter?" the girl said without turning her head to look at him.

Ron felt a stab of recognition the instant he heard her voice. It was somewhat shocking, considering his every thought since he'd opened his eyes had been focused on the very person who'd just spoken his name.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

She now turned her body fully around to face him, looking him squarely in the eye.

It seemed to take him a moment to form words as he looked into her eyes for the first time since finding his buried feelings concerning her.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, amazed.

She gave a light laugh and said, "Honestly, Ron. I would recognize the rhythm of your strides any day of the week- err, I mean... I heard you swear loudly upstairs, so I reasoned that you were either having a horrible dream, or you were awake. I assumed the latter when I heard you making your way down the stairs …"

"Oh," he said softly. In agony, he remembered all too well that swearing was what had gotten him into this bosh in the first place. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," he added sincerely.

Hermione tucked the loose strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes behind her ears and looked intently at Ron for a moment. Then she looked away, and avoiding his gaze, asked quietly, "Sorry for swearing upstairs, or sorry for swearing last night?" She could feel those blasted tears once again filling her eyes, but she adamantly refused to let them fall; she WOULD NOT let Ron see her cry.

Ron shuffled his feet a little and looked down at the floor. Hermione was reminded of a five-year-old child searching for words to confess his misbehavior to his mother. It was obvious that Ron was overcome by remorse, as well as anxiety about how to say something he needed to say.

He was silent for a moment before he answered: "For both."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a moment in strained silence, before Ron walked over and sat in the chair opposite the one that Hermione was occupying. As he sat there and looked at the only person that he had ever cared for in such a way, a huge weight settled in the pit of his stomach. He kept recalling the conversation he'd had with Harry the night before. He needed to apologize to her … really apologize if he wanted to mend their friendship. What was becoming increasingly more urgent to him was the knowledge that, unless he mended their previous relationship, he may never experience the growth of a new one. He had begun to realize last night that he may be interested in something deeper with Hermione. As he sat here, drinking in the sight of her, he was growing more convinced by the moment that he was more than interested … his heart's happiness may depend on it.

Hermione tensed as Ron seemed to hesitate. Ron continued to look at her, although she was avoiding his gaze at all cost. Ron's angst escalated and out of habit, he ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair.

Hermione saw the action out of the corner of her eye. She relaxed a little when she realized this habit was one that he exhibited when he was very nervous. Possibly because his occasional shyness was very endearing to her, she thought, _MY WORD, I love it when he does that._ She smiled at her thoughts without realizing it.

Ron quirked an eyebrow at Hermione's quaint behavior. "What are you smiling about?" he asked gingerly.

Her face fell abruptly and she said, "Oh…err nothing. Nothing really."

Ron decided then that he would test the waters. Unsure of Hermione's state of mind concerning him, he would first make small talk, then, if all seemed well with her, he'd press on to a more productive conversation.

"So … err, what brings you down here this early in the morning?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," she responded curtly.

Ron mentally scoffed at Hermione. So this is how their conversation was going to go. She was clearly not going to let Ron have domination over their conversation. If this is what Hermione demanded, then he would give it to her, gladly. The flow of the conversation did not matter, just as long as there was one. If truth be told, her self-assured nature, which made her reach for he upper hand in their conversations, was something that only increased his growing affection for her.

"Well I, err…, I was having some sort of fit in my sleep. Next thing I knew, I woke up to find all the bed hangings in the middle of my bed, right on top of me. I hadn't been resting, really, but I knew it would be pointless to try to go back to sleep after such a rude awakening."

Hermione gave him a faint smile and said, "So was that what all the swearing was about?"

"Err…yeah. Like I said, I'm sorry that you had to hear that. I'm sorry that you've ever had to hear me swear. I know that you don't fancy it a bit and I'll…try my absolute hardest never to do it in front of you again." Ron knew a commitment to eradicate swearing completely from his vocabulary was like Hermione making the commitment to never study again- it wouldn't happen. He knew though, that the attempt to not swear in front of Hermione would be an action that he could achieve.

Hermione linked her fingers together and stretched her hands away from her, palms outward and said, "Well Ron, I'll accept your apology for the outburst upstairs …"

"But not for last night," he finished gruffly and stood up. Although he was disappointed, he was fully prepared to leave her alone just to avoid another disagreement.

Hermione's face contorted with anger as she spat, "I can't understand why you would call me that! What did I ever do to you to deserve it? You want to know why I'm down here! After CRYING all my pathetic tears out to Ginny last night-

_Brilliant,_ Ron thought, _now Ginny knows._

"I couldn't sleep … so help me I tried, but it just wouldn't come. I haven't slept all night long. I've been down here for five hours! When you said what you did that last night, my spirit broke, as well as my heart! Do you have any idea how badly you hurt me! WELL, DO YOU!" Overcome by her anger and wounded heart, Hermione had propelled herself out of the chair, standing mere inches away from Ron.

Hermione was lost in emotion. Her undoing was thanks in part to her lack of sleep, coupled with her shattered heart. She now found face to face with the cause of her heartache, and she snapped. No matter how intensely she fought to hold back the tears, she was doomed to lose the battle once again. The rivers began pouring down her cheeks, burning over the already sensitive trails left by the salty tears from the previous night.

"WELL, DO YOU! DAMMIT, RON, ANSWER ME!" she wailed. With that, she harshly pounded both of her tiny fists into Ron's firm chest and held them there, not repeating the attack. Ron was knocked off balance by the initial blow of her actions, but he quickly steadied himself. Hermione locked her eyes with his, and then looked down to the ground. Gradually, her rage gave way to despondence and in her weak state, she crumbled. Hermione lowered her head and rested her right cheek on his chest, and without complete knowledge of her action, kept it there.

Ron, bewildered by Hermione's actions, both the swearing and the physical contact that they were sharing, stood stiffly as she relaxed into his bigger frame. Then, as he felt the tiny shivers that were being emitted from Hermione's fragile body, he found himself relaxing, his body becoming warm and welcoming. Hermione's outburst and physical nearness left him unsure what he should say. Then, very slowly, he raised one of his hands to her trembling back, intending to give her a friendly pat, but to his amazement, found that he was much more comfortable lightly caressing her instead. Then, whether he consciously made the move, or it was purely instinct - he wasn't sure which - he lifted his other hand to her back. Ron wrapped Hermione in a hug meant to comfort, and not only out of friendship. He found that he hoped she would feel the difference in his touch. Not wanting to loose this glorious moment that he was sharing with her, but still feeling the pressing need to apologize to her in a proper way, he decided that it was he who needed to break the silence.

"Err…Hermione?" he whispered ruefully.

She reluctantly pulled away and looked at him. She was no longer crying, but nevertheless, her eyes were still swollen and puffy.

"I'm sorry," she said in a tone of tranquility, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright," he said softly. Then he took one of his fingers and gently brushed it across her soft face, wiping away one of her lingering tears. His touch was so tender that it sent shivers down her spine and made her knees go weak.

"Can we talk about last night?" he asked sincerely.

For a split second, he was sure that she was going to say no. That she never wanted to speak to him again and run upstairs, never giving him the chance to reconcile with her, but then she answered, "Yes, I think that we should do that." Ron's heart nearly leapt out of his chest, and he released a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

They both sat back down again, this time on a couch further away from the fire, facing each other. For Ron, this was now or never. "Hermione … I … I'm beginning to think it'll be one of the hardest things that I will ever do, trying to forgive myself for my vicious attack on you last night, but I really want … no, I NEED your forgiveness for it, so I can attempt to forgive myself. The moment that word left my mouth, I could have hexed myself into oblivion."

"But you meant it Ron," Hermione interjected, "I could tell by the look on your face that you did."

Ron felt like his heart was breaking, because there was truth in her words. It pained him that she knew him well enough to understand and feel the shock of his fleeting rage last night. Ron was totally unaware that a single large tear was sliding down his cheek.

"Yes," he said hoarsely, "I did, for about a second. Then, just as quickly, I would have given anything under the stars to take away the pain that I had caused you. My temper finally got the better of me, and turned around and slapped me in the face…literally." With this, Ron raised his hand to the cheek that Hermione had slapped.

"I'm sorry for that Ron. I must have hurt you."

"No," Ron said quickly, "don't you dare be sorry for that. Honestly, I deserved it and now I only regret that you didn't hit me harder. You did absolutely nothing to deserve the way I spoke to you."

Hermione smiled vaguely, "Well Ron...I don't think I could have hit you any harder."

"Well then, that makes me feel better really."

Ron paused for a moment, took a deep breath and continued, "Hermione, you are my best friend. You have been there for me in a way that no one ever has before and I need your friendship … more than anything. If I can't have you in my life, sharing things with you and talking to you with sheer comfort I really don't know what I'd do. I don't know if you are able to now, but in time, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Ron held his breath, scared out of his mind what answer she would give.

"I already have," she said with a smile." She paused for a moment before adding, "I think I should also ask your forgiveness for-

"No," Ron interrupted. He reached out and pulled Hermione toward him, back into his arms and cradled her soft body against his chest. To his complete astonishment, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head in the crook of his neck, where he felt like it fitted perfectly. Their bodies melted together and locked together as one. "It's over, it's forgotten," he whispered into her ear. For some reason the hold that they possessed over one another felt right and they both knew it.

They remained in this embrace. Neither one of them wanted to end this first intimate contact they'd ever shared with each other. It gave each of them such a sense of peace and being right where they belonged. Sometime, minutes later, the sleep that had been denied to them both that night began to overtake the two. The overwhelming peace had finally allowed them both to release the tension in their minds. They both knew in their hearts, without spoken words what had taken place that morning. This relationship that they had with each other, the friendship they'd shared for so many years, as well as this amazing, new closeness that felt like coming home, was going to stand any test. Ron and Hermione could quarrel and talk about those quarrels to Harry and Ginny until they were blue in the face, but none of it would make a bit of difference. In the end, it was just Ron and Hermione and the undeniable bond that linked them now as surely as silken bonds.

Ron leaned back into the corner of the soft couch, taking Hermione's form gently with him, still cradled protectively against his chest. Ron and Hermione unknowingly drifted off. The tempestuous night finally lost out to the calmness that the two had been denied for so long. They no longer found their minds resisting rest, when they finally fell asleep in each others warm arms. Unrealized to them, Gryffindor tower would awake in less than an hour, causing the tired bodies of its inhabitants to wonder down to the common room to discover for themselves, what the morning chat by the cold fire had given birth to…

A/N: Hello everyone! By reading the end of this chapter, you may think that the story might be over…but it's not! Hermione and Ron are just made up…but they have so much more progress yet to make:D So, I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope that you are all awaiting chapter nine! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and I hope that you keep on giving them. Please remember that I love feedback. Whether it be constructive criticism, compliments on the story, or any thing that you would like to see happen (who knows, I just might use your idea, with your permission, of course!). I do know how I want this story to go and how I want it to end, but if you can think of anything that you would like to see happen, please feel free to let me know! (I LOVE writing this story, but I also want you all to be pleased too.)

**OH! Also, I know that the location of the Hogwarts castle is unknown, but I have read in more that one informational Harry Potter book, that it may be in the Scottish Highlands. I needed a location for it in this chapter, so I used Scotland!**

**TO ALLTHE AMAZING REVIEWS SINCE MY LAST POST:**

**Celi**  
2005-05-11  
ch 7, signed

Both last chapters was really great! O, why didn't Ginny tell Hermione about Draco...I wanted to know what had happend...big smile

_**Response: **Thank you so much! In answer to your question, would you tell Hermione about Draco? I know I wouldn't! Don't worry though, in the next few chapter, there are plenty of hints. By chapter eleven (I think), you'll know. Thank you so much for reviewing:)_

**Ronandchicken**  
2005-05-10  
ch 7, signed

In reference to my comment on chapter 6... yeah. That was sort of what I meant. It was, admitted, really funny (I liked the whole comparing Ron to a seven year old). I just... eh. Random things bother me more than they should. That's just my problem.

HA! kerfuffle! That's my FAVORITE word of all time.

For that I loved this chapter.

Picky self coming back (I hope I'm not going to far or sounding too mean... I don't to "flame this story in any way"; I love your story!):

Well, I only have two guy friends, and they would be the only ones that could put me at ease at a time like that, and well . . . she said, trailing off.

Missing quotation mark ah! And more grammar typos. But I won't bother. I know from experience that typos that are correct words are almost impossible to catch, so I'll stop being a hypocrite. Sorry I'm a prat. :-...

Still, I really love this chapter. I think, in contrast to Ron and Harry, Hermione and Ginny were REALLY in character. Woo hoo! I loved that!

_**Response: **Oh don't worry about the random things...I get that from my best friend in regards to this story too! I have NO problem with criticism, as long as you are nice about it, which you most defiantly are! I so apologize for the typos! Yes, you are right, sometimes they are really hard to catch. I will admit, when I re-read this chapter a few days ago to post, it was late at night. Not such a great idea on my part! I am so glad that you liked this chapter and thank you so much for the review:)_

**Miss Court-A-Doo**  
2005-05-10  
ch 7, signed

Tee hee... Ginny and her big "secret" haha...

I do hope Ron and Mione make up soon! This is quite sad, though I love it anyways. More soon!

_**Response: **LOL! I know! Ginny defiantly has a secret! Thank you so much for the review:)_

**Lilly-Eleanor**  
2005-05-10  
ch 7, signed

I liked this chapter and it's good to hear the row from Hermiones point of view but I think that she shouldn't ignor Ron for the next days.

What is the matter with Ginny and Malfoy? Please tell us soon and update a.s.a.p.! (can't wait to read the next chapter!)

_**Response: **YAY! I'm glad that you liked it! I figured we all needed to know what was going on inside Hermione's head as well. Being a girl, this chapter was a lot more easier for me to write than the previous two. OH, and, don't worry, Hermione only listens to Hermione...she may not take Ginny's advice! Ginny and Malfoy? Hmmm...all will be revealed in future chapters. Thanks so much got the review:)_

**warrior of tortal**l  
2005-05-10  
ch 7, signed

please please please update! poor hermione. Ginny really isn't great at excuses! please continue!

_**Response: **I am updating right now! Ginny was just lucky that Hermione was in the state that she was in. In any other circumstances, Hermione would have caught on. Thanks for the review:)_

**iluvthoe.c**  
2005-05-10  
ch 5, signed

oh my word just read all of your stroy and i LOVED it so much! please please please update soon cos its just so good!

love  
Rachel  
x

_**Response: **Wow! Really? Thank you so much! I have a big smile on my face right now:)_


	9. Awkward Beginnings

A/N: Hey guys! The reviews you all left me for chapter eight were amazing! I am so glad that you liked that chapter (it is definitely one of my favorites!). You all put a huge smile on my face with the nice things that you had to say (BTW, you can read my response to them at the end of this chapter). I hope that you all could feel the emotion of this chapter, because I was feeling very emotion driven when I was writing it. (If you've ever read _Outlander _by Diana Gabaldon, you know JUST what I am talking about!) So anyways, I tried really hard to convey their feelings and thanks for letting me know that I did a good job!

When Harry Potter awoke from his deep slumber early that morning, he felt that something was amiss. Harry, never one these days to get a full night's sleep, was always the first boy to stagger out of bed in his dormitory room. He sat up clumsily in his soft bed and looked around at the other inhabitants that had the luxury of sleeping as long as they were permitted to. He felt that the room was entirely too quiet. It was so quiet, in fact, that Harry got an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Why is it so still in here?" Harry whispered to himself. He felt that if he were to be compelled to shout, the noise would echo across the somber dormitory. Then he realized that the typical rhythmic snores of Ron were absent from the lull room. Harry groggily turned his head towards Ron's bed and saw the mass of bed hangings crumpled up on the bed's surface.

Harry was now in a slight panic. Ron was a very sound sleeper. Perhaps the bed hangings had fallen on him in the night and he did not awake. Perhaps that was why he was not snoring, because he was having a difficult time breathing...or not breathing at all. With Ron's luck, Harry honestly didn't weigh that possibility out.

With a new wave of trepidation, Harry jumped onto the cold floor and galumphed over to Ron's silent bed.

"Ron," Harry whispered. When he received nothing in reply, the slight panic escalated. He laggardly reached out his hand to shake him. Centimeters before Harry's hand reached the bed's hangings he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Massive amounts of relief washed over Harry when he felt no amount of mass under them; Ron was not in bed.

_Where the hell is he?_ Harry wondered. It was very unlike Ron to be awake before anyone else in the dormitory. Actually, Ron was most always the last one to stagger sleepily out of bed. He would have just enough time in the morning to get dressed and take care of the hygiene issues, and then swore all the way down to breakfast about how "damn tired" he was.

Harry wasn't sure where to start, but he decided that the common room would be a good place to begin on in his quest to find Ron. Even though Ron had not suffocated under the bed hangings, Harry was still trifled over his whereabouts. Ron had just experienced a trying, emotion filled night, and Harry wasn't sure what sort of actions Ron might take, given the state he had been in the previous evening.

As Harry made his way down to the common room, he realized that Ron had proven his speculations wrong…he was asleep, and Harry's jaw dropped when he saw the whole picture before him. Ron's back was planted along the arm of the couch with his head resting snugly upon its back. The fact that Ron was asleep in this position was not what caused Harry to almost tumble, face first, down the last remaining steps. What astonished Harry, beyond all belief, was that Ron was not alone. Hermione Granger was snuggled right up next to him. Her head was resting tenderly in the crook of his neck, with her soft eyelashes grazing his exposed neck. One of Ron's hands was resting gently on the small of her back, and the other was intertwined with one of her hands. They were both breathing very deeply- a sure sign that they were both asleep. Harry wasn't sure about Hermione's sleeping habits, but he had certainly learned a thing or two about Ron's, sharing a room with him for the past six years. Since there were no loud, vibrating snores reverberating through the room, Harry reckoned that Ron had not been asleep for too terribly long.

Harry was just about to awake them when Hermione let out a peaceful sigh and threw her free arm over Ron's chest. Harry then saw a small smile stretch across her fair face, making her look utterly content in his arms. As much as this rummy behavior made Harry uncomfortable, he couldn't help but smile at the serenity that his two best friends seemed to have found in one another. He continued to gaze upon their sleeping forms for a while longer, not wishing to let go of one of the most peaceful sights that he had ever beheld. Then, he was suddenly overcome with a slight tinge of guilt. Harry felt as though he were eavesdropping on a moment that he was not intended to witness.

He aversely turned to head back up the stairs to get ready for another day of lessons, but a thought made him resolve otherwise; he decided that Ron and Hermione needed to be woken. Harry was sure that if they did not want him to witness their present position, there was no way that they would wish for anyone else in the tower to see them like this, either.

"Err…hey," Harry whispered. Hermione stirred, but Ron remained asleep; he was a hard one to wake.

"You guys," Harry said a little louder, this time reaching out and gently shoving Ron's shoulder. At this second attempt, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She was very befuddled as she looked at Harry. She seemed to be uncertain of where she was or why Harry was looking over her, about five inches away from her face.

"Harry?" she questioned, through her squinted eyes. "What's the matter?" As she started to push herself up with her right elbow, the dawn of realization plastered itself all over her previously confused face. She cringed and then closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she slowly turned around, eyes lying upon Ron's sleeping figure. She tried to jump up all too quickly and tripped, falling right on top of Ron's chest. Harry's mild attempt to wake Ron had failed, but the full force of Hermione's weight landing right on top of him did the trick perfectly.

Hermione planted her feet firmly on the ground, this time succeeding in standing.

"Harry! Err…We were just…ah…err…We were just…" Hermione trailed off, her face turning crimson. She looked futilely around the empty room, in a plea for help, but avoiding Harry and Ron's eyes at all possible cost.

"Sleeping," Ron finished for her, in more of a grunt than a statement, as he rubbed his newly sore chest. Then he slowly pushed himself up into sitting position and looked at Harry. His eyes slowly fell upon Hermione's anxious stature. Harry knew that Ron was now awake enough to comprehend that Hermione and himself had fallen asleep together in each others arms. If the possibility were remotely possible, Ron's face turned a deeper shade of red than Hermione's.

Harry smiled mischievously and quirked an eyebrow at them. "Looks like you two made up," he said matter-of-factly. Then he leaned his head to Ron's direction and said, "sleep well, did you, Ron?"

"Well…err…yes, Harry we did, in a manner of speaking," Hermione said nervously, her eyes darting quickly to Ron. Then she reverted them back to her preferred gaze at the moment, which was an odd shaped ink stain on the rug.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered and ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair. He then glanced at Hermione and to his astonishment her eyes had fallen once again to him. This time she did not look away. Not breaking the contact that he possessed over Hermione, he answered, "Yeah, we did."

Now it was Harry's turn to develop a deep filtered red face.

"Oh," he said, quite startled by this unusual form of bluntness. "That's cracking, Ron."

The three of them continued to look at each other in constrained silence for longer than was desired. Finally, Hermione spoke up and said, "Well…err…I believe I will queue up for the lavatory. Need to get ready for lessons, you know!" As she turned to go, Harry couldn't see Hermione's face, but he could have sworn that she purposefully brushed her hand along Ron's shoulder. When she did this, again, Harry couldn't be sure, but he thought there was a smile curling on the edge of Ron's mouth.

After Hermione had disappeared upstairs, Harry gave Ron a penetrating look. "Don't even say it Harry," Ron said curtly, but had a smile on his face, nonetheless.

"Say what?" Harry asked a little too innocently.

"Get off it Harry."

Harry continued to gaze at Ron, willing himself to speak what was on his mind the second he saw them wrapped in each other's embrace. He knew the thought that had ruefully invaded his mind couldn't possibly be further away from the truth. However, his mind would not rest until Ron confirmed his thought wrong- or worse, right.

"So…err," Harry said with the jesting tone completely absent from his voice, "What did go on down here?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and said, "Nothing, mate."

"So, ah, nothing went on down here last night?" Harry asked very slowly.

Ron's face managed to surpass it's deep shade of red and turned puce when he finally grasped the concept of what Harry was trying to imply, "BLOODY, SODDING, EFFING, HELL HARRY!" Ron blared. "What to you take me for? What do you take HER for? We wouldn't…blimey!"

Harry gawped at Ron in utter disbelief. "Ron," Harry retorted exasperatedly, "I didn't mean _that_, you duffer. I simply meant…" Harry left the sentence hanging in the air. Once again, he had to remind himself that Ron Weasley did not take anything with a grain of a salt. He either blew everything out of proportion, or didn't comprehend in the slightest, the meaning that was trying to be conveyed. Somehow, with his pervious outburst he had phenomenally succeeded in both of feats.

"I simply meant," he tried again, "did you tell Hermione how you feel about her?" he finished.

Ron squinted his eyes at Harry and said, "Oh. Erm…no. He then let out a considerable sigh of relief and slumped back on the sofa. "I was beginning to think you were ruddy mad! I thought you meant-"

"I know what you thought I meant," Harry interrupted. "Honestly Ron!" Harry was then quiet, but nevertheless, giving Ron a look with his eyes that clearly said 'WHAT HAPPENED!'

"I apologized to her and...err...she accepted my apology."

"That's all? That's all you had to do? Apologize, and she accepted?" Harry asked shortly.

"Err...yeah, that about says it," Ron scoffed. He really didn't want to elaborate on what words were exchanged between Hermione and himself. To be honest, he really couldn't recollect much of their verbal exchange. For some unseen reason, unbeknownst to Ron, he had managed to say the right words to allow himself to permission back into Hermione's good graces. That was all that mattered.

"Blimey Ron! There must be something special about you that only Hermione can see. Had you called any other girl in the school that, you'd be hexed nine ways to Sunday."

"Thanks a lot, mate," Ron answered irritably. Although he didn't much savor Harry's words, he knew he was right. There was something special about Hermione, and Ron only hoped this realization did not come too late.

True to habit, Ron and Harry were waiting for Hermione to amble down the stairs so they could make their way to breakfast together. If truth be told, Ron was more than willing to go on without her. It wasn't that he didn't want to be around her- quite the contrary, just being in the presence of Hermione Granger seemed to add warmth to his soul. He smiled as he remembered how smooth she felt in his arms as they drifted off to sleep together.

"You're nervous to see her, aren't you?" Harry inquired from his position by the large mahogany desk in the corner of the common room.

"No," Ron lied, shortly.

He was, in fact, very anxious to see her. Ron was finally coming to terms that he absolutely adored everything about Hermione. He relished how she tapped her quill on her unfinished parchment when she was in deep concentration. He loved the way her hair became uncontrollably frizzy in the damp weather. He even liked her consistent pestering when it came to his studies. But the one reverence that he absolutely savored about Hermione was the way her fragile form felt, snuggled next to him. The connection that they had shared that night in the common room was one thing that he knew to be right. Here, in a world that had been torn apart by the evil and corruption of You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters, Ron, for the first time since he could remember, felt content with the world. His gratuity was spurred from Hermione's willingness to let him comfort and sooth her in a moment where that was all that was required. His only dread was that Hermione would consider her actions a mistake. Ron was fearful she would explain to him that she allowed herself to become more vulnerable than she wished and that it was not going to happen again.

Ron's thoughts were broken when he felt a gentle brush of soft finger tips upon his forearm. Hermione was standing next to him, her deep pools of brown devouring him. "Are you not hungry this morning? That would be a first," she said with a sweet smile spreading across her pink lips.

"Huh? Oh, when did you come down?"

"Honestly, you can't be that tired. Come on," she said as she gingerly took his right index finger in a loose grip between her own index finger and thumb, holding it for a moment, then letting it fall back to his side, "before you have to go to Potions on an empty stomach."

Ron grimaced at the thought and followed Harry and Hermione out of the portrait hole, rubbing his index finger all the way through. Just as they entered the stone corridor, Harry stopped abruptly.

"Blast it! I forgot my bleeding Potions book." He then glanced nervously at Ron and said, "You two go on ahead. I'll see you in the Great Hall." After his words of exclamation were said, he kipped back to the Fat Lady.

After Harry had disappeared to the other side of the portrait hole, Ron turned his head slightly in the direction of Hermione. He was astonished to see that Hermione was looking at him with a smile ebbing its way across her face.

"You know he really didn't have to go get his Potion's book, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know. I saw him slip it in his rucksack while we were waiting on you," Ron replied with a faint laugh.

Ron wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he took Hermione's hand in his own as they made their way down to breakfast together, as they were always meant to be.

A/N: Hey, me again! I just wanted to let you guys know that there are only two more chapters after this one that I have pre-written. I am however, busy working on chapter twelve right now. Usually, it takes me five days to a week to finish a chapter, so the updates won't be too spread out. I just wanted to prepare you and let you know that I won't be updating everyday now. On a side note: Reviews will motivate author to write!

**warrior of tortall**  
2005-05-13  
ch 8, signed

aw. well they still need 2 progress a bit further... it gr8! please write more!

_**Response: **Yes they do! I quite agree with you! Don't worry I am writing more right now (well, after I finish up with these reviews, that is:D)_

**GypsytheCentuar**  
2005-05-12  
ch 8, signed

totally rad. im serious. i particularly enjoy all your jkr-esque descriptions. i always like when fanfiction captures the tone of the original books.

_**Response: **Wow! If I could crawl thought the computer screen and give you a huge hug, I would do it! I hardly EVER get any kind of compliment like that (Actually, I have only received one other like that before and I started writing this story in February)! Thank you so much for the amazing review!_

**Old Sweet Pea**  
2005-05-12  
ch 8, signed

Wow, let me just say that your ff kicks major booty. Man this chapter almost made me cry. it was really good, and I enjoyed it very much. I can't wait for more! Please tell me there will be more!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! It almost made you cry...is that a good thing? I hope so! Oh, and there will defiantly be more, no worries there!_

**RainDateChick**  
2005-05-12  
ch 8, signed

DUDE! I am most definitely awaiting chapter nine! please update soon! pretty please with a cherry on top! i really like this fic!  
XOXOwinnie

_**Response: **Oh, good! Glad to hear that. I am so glad that you like this fic...sure makes my day!_

**Renee25**  
2005-05-12  
ch 8, signed

Nice, little FLUFF chapter! I love it!

_**Response: **Thank you so much!_

**swimminggodess21**  
2005-05-12  
ch 8, signed

This story is so great.  
It's really different from all the others I've read.

Update soon!

I can't wait until Harry nad Ginny find them in the morning.

_**Response: **Thank you soooooo much! Yes, someone is in for a surprise!_

**Emma-Lynn**  
2005-05-12  
ch 8, signed

Very sweet. Am I looking forward to chapter 9? What kind of question it THAT? Of COURSE I'm excitedly waiting for chapter nine! What a silly question! Honestly! lol. This chapter was absolutly adorable and i so can't wait for chapter 9! Update a.s.a.p- but you're good at that!  
Emma-Lynn

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Sorry, I know, silly question. I guess I don't have enough confidence in my writing, but reviews like yours helps to boost it! Thank you so much for the review!_

**Miss Court-A-Doo**  
2005-05-12  
ch 8, signed

Aw, such a swet reunion. Loves Ron/Mione sweetness! More, more more!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! More, more, more is coming, coming, coming:D_

**Lilly-Eleanor**  
2005-05-12  
ch 8, signed

HOW CUTE! Graet chapter. They finally found each other! And I already thought Hermione would run away when Ron entered the room.

What do you think about Hary beeing secretly in love with Ginny and finding out about this Ginny-Draco-thing? Just an idea of mine but you said you already have plans for harry. However, go on and update soon!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Yes, they did find each other, but getting them to admit to each other how they feel...well, that's another issue on its own! Hmmm...yes, I do have plans for Harry and your idea parallels mine, yet it doesn't. I like your idea though! (you'll just have to read to see if your idea is anything like mine :D) Thank you so much for the review!_

**iluvtheo.c**  
2005-05-12  
ch 8, signed

yet another brilliant chapter. Loving this story so much right now...please update soon!

love  
Rachel  
x

_**Response: **Hey, thank you so very much! I am updating right now..._

**Ronandchicken**  
2005-05-11  
ch 8, signed

I always theorized Hogwarts was in Scotland, too.

Well, this chapter blew me away. Within the first four paragraphs. And it just kept improving! I hardly had the attention to notice any typographical errors--just one misplaces quotation mark.

"I already have," she said with a smile." She paused for a moment before adding, "I think I should also ask your forgiveness for-

"No," Ron interrupted.

But that's it.

And yes. I am eagerly awaiting Chapter 9!

_**Response:** Oh, good. I'm glad that there are other people who believe it to be in Scotland too! I am so glad that you liked this chapter. It is by far one of my favorites and I was feeling very descriptive when I wrote it! About the misplaced quotation mark, well...I did that on purpose. I posted this story (and I don't remember on which website, I just remembered that I took it off there...long story) and the mods told me that a quotation mark on the end of a sentence that has been cut off or interrupted is not necessary. However, I PERSONALLY feel like it goes there myself, but I quit putting them there. I dunno, maybe I'll start again. As always, thank you so much for the helpful review!_

**courtney of sparta**  
2005-05-11  
ch 7, signed

I am extremely impressed with this story. It's really phenomenal. I love stories that are emotional like this, and it's about time Ron and Hermione grew up and had this kind of emotional epiphany. Please update with great speed...like you should post all the chapters you have at once! Once again, really brilliant.

_**Response: **WOW! What an amazing review! Yeah, I kinda wish that Ron and Hermione would be more emotional in the books, but I have to keep reminding myself that they are written for children. So, I guess it's fun to write them the way I WISH they were. Thank you so much for the amazing review!_

**Celi**  
2005-05-11  
ch 8, signed

This chapter was so sweet, it ended just perfect, and made me smile huge...smile

No, maybe I wouldn't have told Hermione...but I wanted her to, because I wanted to know...big smile

Happy to hear that this wasn't the end, want many more chapters...smile

Hope you'll update soon!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! I am glad that you liked it so much! You compliments boosted my confidence. Don't worry, not in this chapter or the next chapter, but in chapter eleven, you'll know. (at least, I'm SURE you will) AND, Ginny isn't even in that chapter! Thank you so much for the amazing review!_


	10. Weariness of a Weasley

A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to say a few points before you start reading this. Most of this chapter is Ron thinking back throughout his day. I am sorry if some sections seem a little choppy, but I felt that it was necessary to explain is foul mood. That way, at the end of the chapter, you will REALLY feel sorry for him. Also, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!

Ron Weasley groaned as he pulled his robes back on over his aching body. He had already had to suffer through a tedious and galling Quidditch practice, and now he had to endure a whole new kind of torture- Prefect duties.

It was ten o'clock at night, and he had Prefect duties until midnight. He usually didn't mind patrolling the quiet halls; he knew there was responsibility that came along with the badge. Besides, he was used to patrolling on Wednesday nights, seeing as how it was becoming his regular night to walk the corridors.

Nothing of note really ever happened on his rounds. Occasionally, he would come across a couple snogging in a deserted alcove, but he never reprimanded them for it; he would let the other on-duty Prefect handle that particular problem. He thought it was atrocious that people found it essential to display physical passion where anyone could witness it. He winced at the thought of putting himself in so close a radius to their distasteful displays of emotion. So he naturally let the other Prefect on duty handle the situation, whether it made him or her uncomfortable or not.

_Better some other pitiful soul than me_, he reasoned.

Though Ron was learning to cope with the many responsibilities his position beared, all he desired to do at the moment was crawl under his burgundy coverlet and go to sleep; he wanted to forget his day in a hard, deep sleep. The brief time Hermione and he had shared on the way to breakfast that morning was the last pleasant thing that had happened to him all day. The minute he stepped into the Great Hall, Ginny cornered him to talk about what she and Hermione had discussed the previous night. Ron was thankful they were in a room full of people, otherwise he was sure her wrath would have fallen on him like a waterfall. However, diluted as her words were, they still hissed poison. Her speech curiously reminded him of Draco Malfoy. He decided to point out this striking similarity to his irate sister for the sheer reason to put her off even more so than she already was. He knew he would be on the receiving end of her temper no matter what he did, so why not have a little fun with it?

"You know who you remind me of Gin?" Ron asked her through his clenched teeth, interrupting her in mid-sentence. Without waiting for an answer, he said, "Malfoy."

Ginny was half way through drawing an enormous breath to verbally lash out of him when she stopped and cowered down to her less-than-typical mien. She looked at Ron with her big honey-brown eyes, making her thoughts exigent to fathom. Every single unknown emotion that she was feeling leaked through her spirit and was deposited into her own brother's, giving him an extremely heavy conscience. Ron was surprised at how small and fragile she actually looked. Her appearance made her look vulnerable and helpless. For the second time in two days, he felt truly like a prat for his hastiness to speak and his laggardness to think.

"Look, Gin...I'm sorry."

"WHAT did you say, Ron?"

"I said," he answered gingerly, "I'm sorry."

"No," she whispered apprehensively, "before that. What you said about me reminding you of Draco..."

Ron noticed that she called him by his first name, but resolved that now was not the time to interrogate her blunder.

"Ron," Ginny said as she placed her freckled hand over her mouth, "do I really remind you of him?" She was not meeting his gaze, but looking off into an unknown reality her brother's comment had taken her to. From her demeanor, it was not a place he fancied her to venture to.

"Ginny," he said softly, "of course you don't remind me of him." He them pulled his little sister into a warm embrace. He realized for the first time how much smaller she was than himself. The top of her ginger head didn't even reach the bottom of his chin. With his arms fully wrapped around his little sister, she seemed to be entirely too thin; it felt like if he squeezed her too hard, her brittle form would shatter. This was not the same full, attractive girl he knew. He attempted to let her go, but she held onto him like her life depended on their contact, so he stayed as he was. He noticed that a small portion of his wooly robes were becoming damp with her tears. He patted her back awkwardly.

"Really Gin, I didn't mean it. I only wanted to hack you off, not make you cry...I reckon it was the wrong way to go about it."

She lifted her head off of her brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ron. I don't know what's the matter with me. I knew what you were playing at...I shouldn't have let you get to me. It's just...just..."

"'Just' what?"

"It's just that I don't want to be like him."

Ron snorted. "Who the hell does?" He then quickly composed himself and continued. "You're not, Gin."

He stopped for a minute to collect his wandering thoughts. Why would his sister take heed to such a daft comment about Draco Malfoy? Of course she despised him, but why was she all of a sudden so adamant not to be like him? Did she not realize only Malfoy could live up to Malfoy's own wicked reputation? These were all questions that he wished he could pose to his sister. However, for the first time in a long while, Ron Weasley thought before he spoke and let the matter drop...for the time being.

Ron then continued comforting his sister. "That was a horrid thing to say. I know it really isn't an excuse, but I think I'm just tired. After talking to Hermione this morning I only got about an hour of sleep."

Ginny's face lit up and all her worries appeared to be forgotten. "Oh! So you two talked, did you? What did she say? Wait, what did you say? Well, go on!"

"Whoa! Slow down Gin." Ron racked his brain for a suitable answer. "Well, I apologized to her and she...err...forgave me. We're best friends again."

Ginny's face fell. "That's all?" she gawked.

"Err..." Ron didn't fancy the idea of telling his baby sister how intimate he and Hermione had gotten after their talk; he knew she would read far too much into the matter. He reckoned it would be in his best interest to let Hermione inform Ginny on what had perspired that morning, if there was any need to do so.

"Yeah," he finished simply.

"Oh, well, then I suppose now you can get on to more important matters."

"Like what?" he asked.

She let out a huge sigh and said in a sing-song voice, "Oh Ronald, I'm sure that in time you will figure it out."

"Erm...right."

Even though a light hearted conversation had evolved, Ron was still stricken by the drastic effect his accusations regarding Malfoy had had on his sister, though she seemed to have gotten over it soon enough, as now she was sauntering her way to the Gryffindor table. Ron wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Malfoy look up from the all high-and-mighty Slytherin table for a brief second and lock eyes with Ginny, however, it was too brief to really take into account. If the gaze had been a second longer, however, he might have found it an opportune moment to try the creative, new hex he had accidentally come across in the Restricted Section, while doing research for a Charms essay. If that insolent git had the audacity to begrudge his little sister in any way, shape, or form, then the ferret would pay dearly for his foolish actions; Malfoy didn't want to tempt with the infamous Weasley temper.

Ron was still a little distressed over Ginny's pointless breakdown over his moronic accusations regarding Malfoy, and this was the downfall that began his ghastly day. If it hadn't been for the calming comfort of Hermione's presence, he could have sworn that he was going to do in the next person that dared cross him. One would think that waking up next to Hermione would be an omen of a blissful day, but unfortunately for Ron, he didn't believe in omens...well, good omens for that matter. 

When Ron took his place between Harry and Hermione at their Potions table, the other two could sense that Ron's mood was extremely sour. Harry and Hermione exchanged quick glances at each other, both knowing all too well that asking the cause of his anguish would only saturnine his mood even more. Hermione knew she shouldn't speak to Ron just now. Instead, she slid her hand across the worn table and delicately grasped Ron's hand and gave it a small squeeze. This appeared to startle him, making him jump. Then he looked over at Hermione. Dark brown met sea blue eyes, and Ron instantly relaxed. Hermione didn't have to say anything- her face said it all. Ron was grateful for her gift of being able to communicate without uttering a word.

Ron and Hermione were gazing helplessly into each other's eyes, hands interlocked. The moment of connection was so intense they didn't realize that Professor Snape had flung the classroom's iron door ajar and had stridden up the front of the classroom. Nor did they realize that the room had gone completely quiet. They only materialized Snape's presence when they heard his greasy voice say very softly:

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. I do hope that I may proceed with today's lesson?"

After Snape had singled them out in front of the entire class, Ron and Hermione turned beet-red, dropping their gazes instantly and glued their eyes to Snape. With the fact known to all of Gryffindor that Snape savored torturing their house, he continued with his unwanted banter.

"It does not do one well to witness such an insufferable display of affection between the two of you." He gave them a look disgust and began the day's lesson.

With their faces still unnaturally red, Ron and Hermione slowly lifted their hands away from each other and placed them lightly in front of them. Ron began absently tracing the worn binding of his book, while Hermione gave an all-out effort to give the appearance that she was paying attention to the Professor's words. Their efforts were broken when a low drawl filtered across the room.

"I thought one little romp with that Mudblood would be enough for him last night. Apparently I was mistaken."  
The Slytherin side of the room exploded into subdued, yet obvious snickers. Hermione turned her head in Ron's direction, giving him a look that clearly said, "Just ignore him."

Ron's breathing was becoming deep and slow, eyes now set dead forward- an obvious attempt to calm himself down. When Malfoy realized his gibe was not affecting Ron, he continued in his ruthless banter.

"Although, I'm not sure which one I pity more. Weasley for touching the Mudblood or the Mudblood for touching Weasley. The idea of the two of them together is absolutely revolting."

Before Hermione could touch his arm to still him, Ron was turned around, elevated half out of his chair, eyes shooting daggers in Draco's direction.

"Why don't you shut the hell up Malfoy, before I go over there and drub your arse?"

As these words left Ron's mouth, a smirk spread across Draco's; he had successfully attained his goal of setting Ron off. Unfortunately, Professor Snape was quite displeased with Ron's outburst.

"Mr. Weasley! You are out of order! I WILL NOT tolerate that sort eruption in my classroom. Twenty points from Gryffindor, for your offense to Mr. Malfoy, as well as the unnecessary interruption of my lesson."

"But Malfoy-"

"Your tantrum does not involve Mr. Malfoy. Another ten points, and if you feel the nettlesome desire to break in again, it will be detention as well."

"Yes, sir," Ron said quietly, jaws clenched. Snape's upper lip curled into a vile simper, and he continued on with his lesson.

After the tedious Potions lesson, Ron's mood was permanently dampered for the day, although the rest of his lessons went fairly well. Just when he thought the light at the end of the tunnel was beginning to grow brighter, Quiddditch practice that evening went absolutely ghastly. He managed only to save two Quaffles and let the other thirty-odd Quaffles in. Ron was disordered as to why he was performing so badly. Well, no, actually, he knew the direct root of his absentmindedness. He was hacked off at Malfoy, worried about Ginny, and falling deeper and deeper for Hermione- not a splendid conjugation when trying to focus on flying Quaffles. Ron was performing so horribly, in fact, that he was not surprised in the least when Harry shouted:

"Pay attention, Ron! You'd better start guarding all three of those hoops, or Colin really will be playing for you!"

"That's a death wish," Ron murmured under his breath. He continued to circle the hoops with intent to perform better, although he was sure his improvement was minimal.

So here Ron stood, whole body aching, mind reeling, and a certain feeling of dread for the next two hours of his life. After he was finished locking the fastenings on his robes, he drug his feet over to an oval mirror which hung adjacent to his wardrobe. He started the task of tying up his tie. Never one to be able to perfect this art, or in some cases, not being able to mold it's nexus at all, he muddled it up on the first loop. He pulled the silken fabric back through and took another stab at this bitter challenge. Finally, failing at the fifth attempt, he jerked at the sleek fabric so hard that fiber burns were left on his neck in its wake and hurled it to the floor.

"Ah, bloody piss the damn thing!" he growled. He then flung himself around to make his way downstairs, running right into Harry.

"Having problems there mate?" Harry inquired.

"Bloody ties," Ron mumbled. "They are all a bloody menace."

"Yeah, I can see that," Harry responded. "You know, you could have just asked me to help you with it...although, I must say, it was quite entertaining to watch you try to do it yourself."

"Harry," Ron said through his gritted teeth, "thanks for the offer, but I'm not about to let my best mate help me with my tie!" With his last comment hanging in the air, Ron thumped down to the common room. He knew he had been a bit harsh with Harry, but in all actuality, it was Hermione whose feelings he had to be on guard about, not Harry's. Harry will have forgotten Ron's cheekiness the minute he exited the dormitory.

Ron was hoping Hermione would be in the common room. Perhaps seeing her would soothe is mood and make the whole night worthwhile. When he neared the last landing, he noticed that she was not, but Ginny was climbing through the portrait hole as he crossed the oak floor. She looked rather disheveled, and her face was flushed. If Ron didn't know any better, he thought she appeared as if she had just run a long distance or she had just...

"Ron!" she gasped.

"Ginny...where have you been?" he asked curiously. 

"Oh...I had detention with McGonagall."

"What the hell for?" he asked.

"Well..." she was trying to recall the reason she had given Hermione. "I didn't turn in my essay on Switching Spells," she said quickly.

"Oh," Ron said, perplexed. "Well, you know Switching Spells will turn up on your-"

"My O.W.L.'s," she finished for him. "Yes, I know." She had just started for the stairs when she abruptly turned around with a huge grin blanketed on her flushed face.

"You sound just like Hermione; that's the same thing she said when I told her about it."

"Yeah, well..."

Ginny giggled and turned back around to make her way up the stairs. Just then, a questioning thought entered Ron's already befuddled mind.

"Hey Ginny?"

She turned back around slowly, with a hint of anxiety now encompassing itself in her posture.

"Yes?"

"When were you given detention?"

Ginny creased her brows together before answering.

"Yesterday. Why?"

"Well," Ron said slowly, "Hermione and I were given detention yesterday," he then paused for a moment, gritting his teeth, "along with that gormless bastard-"

"By gormless bastard," Ginny said pointedly, putting her hands on her hips, "I assume you mean Malfoy?"

"-so," Ron plowed on, ignoring her pointless interruption, "I don't understand. If we were all punished on the same day, yourself included, why would the three of us serve detention with McGonagall last night and you serve with her tonight? She never runs her detention like that."

Ginny felt all the blood drain from her face. She knew exactly why she served her detention a night after the other three had served theirs. But there was no way in hell she would tell Ron the real reason. To do so would be suicidal torture. She had to once again, make up a plausible excuse that would convince Ron.

"Well, Ron," she began slowly, "I don't rightly know why, but I assume it's because you three are Prefects, so McGonagall felt that your punishments should be more severe then mine, given your leadership position."

"Oh...err...well, I reckon that makes sense." Ron said. Then, that gnawing question that had been biting at him since the previous night decided to show its ugly face, once again. It was a long shot, and he didn't know why he needed to ask her, but he did.

"You're sure you don't know why Malfoy was given detention?" he asked carefully.

"RON!" Ginny snapped, "The answer is the same tonight as it was last night! No, I don't!" And with that, she kipped up to the dormitories, before Ron could interrogate her about any other uncomfortable topics.

"Bloody women," Ron murmured as he made his way out the portrait hole.

He began to walk down to the Great Hall, which was where he was to meet the other Prefect. From this point, they would begin to walk the halls for two tedious hours. Ron wondered who would be with him tonight. He had desperately wanted it to be Hermione, but when he asked her earlier that day, she replied that she was to patrol tomorrow night.

To be quite frank, Ron honestly didn't care who it was; he got along with all the other Prefects quite well. All but Draco "Arsehole Is My Middle Name" Malfoy, of course. Ron grunted at the sheer idea of it. He hadn't patrolled with him yet this term, so he knew the prospect would eventually be inevitable, but Ron desperately hoped it wouldn't be tonight, of all nights. He knew, when the time came when the two of them would be stuck with each other, one of the two would not survive the night.

"Loathe" might not be a strong enough word to exactly describe the feelings Ron had toward Malfoy. He hated everything Malfoy stood for and everything he didn't, however, the one thing that was poison to Ron's veins was the way the prat looked at his sister. It wasn't a look of wanton desire (if that was the case, forget creative curses, Ron would kill the bastard with his bare hands), or a look of hate, or even look of friendship; I was something else, something he couldn't quite lay his finger on. The one thing he most certainly was not confused about, however, was his dedication to watch the slimy git like a hawk.

Ron's footsteps echoed across the corridors as he approached the Great Hall. One large oak door was slightly opened, meaning the other Prefect was more than likely already waiting on him. He slowly pushed the door open enough so he could fit through it. When he stepped through, he stopped dead in his tracks. Ron groaned, turned around, and thumped his head against the sturdy door.

"This...day...couldn't...get...any...bloody...worse," he said in rhythm to his thumping attacks on the door.

"The feeling's mutual, Weasel."

**TO ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWERS:**

**RainDateChick**  
2005-05-15  
ch 9, signed

You updated, so here's your cherry! o (

_**Response: **LOL! Thank you so much! _

**Emma-Lynn**  
2005-05-14  
ch 9, signed

Aww! I loved this chapter! It would have to be my second favourite chapter, only because chapter 8 was so stunningly brilliant! OOh! so excited for chapter 10! Update SOON!  
Emma-Lynn  
ps- dont be self concious! your a GREAT writer!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Yes, I agree with you. Out of the chapters that I have posted (so far), eight is my favorite...but, I kinda like eleven too! But, you'll have to wait for that one:D And thank you for the encouragement-it really helps me! Keep the amazing reviews coming (only if you want to send them!) !_

**Moonhawkpebbly**  
2005-05-14  
ch 9, signed

Beautifully writen. I think the discriptions of the castle and of the people is wonderful! And i love the similies you use (s'cuse my spelling) they're simply amazing! You're very talented :) You must update soon!

_**Response: **Wow! Thank you so much! I am glad that you like the descriptions. After the first five chapters (which I'm sure you noticed), I decided that I needed to be a lot more descriptive and open up my diction use a little- it makes writing a little more fun too Thank you for the amazing review! _

**Love That Elf**  
2005-05-14  
ch 9, signed

GAH! I love this bloody story! Update quick, I say!

_**Response: **LOL! Thanks so much! That's what I am doing right now..._

**fredngeorgegirl**  
2005-05-14  
ch 9, signed

way cute...update soon

_**Response: **Thank you so much!_

**the-love-of-ron**  
2005-05-14  
ch 9, signed

hey! oh. my. lord. Can i just say that i am totally in love with this story right now! Ive been trying to catch up, reading all the chapters but i havent had a chance to review yet so i hope this makes up for the rest of the chapters! I just love the story! Its just so emotionally charged that i want to cry and sigh like the complete girl that i am...sighs. :p There you go ;) I LOVED the last chapter! It made me feel all giddy and happy, so thanks for that! It was killing me that they were both SO unhappy! And this chapter too, i mean HOW adorable can it get! lol. Keep up the great work! Am loving it! Ta muchly!

_**Response: **Yes you can say that you are totally in love with this story tight now! Can I just say thank you so much:D I am so excited that you liked it that much. I am so glad that it had that effect on you. Sometimes, I try to write to where it will play on people's emotions, so they will enjoy the story more. I'm glad to see that I have achieved that! There are VERY happy now, but they have a lot more to get through. Thanks so much for the review!_

**Lilly-Eleanor**  
2005-05-14  
ch 9, signed

Nice Capter! I know it's quite embarrassing to be found in such a position by a friend because I've been in that situation once and you described it verry well. I love the last sentence of the chap.

Go on please and update a.s.a.p.! But it doesn't matter if it takes longer because that will make me more excited about the next chap. Lilly-Eleanor

_**Response: **Have you really? And I described it well! YAY! I never have, so I'm really not sure how it feels, but I AM SO glad to know that I wrote it accurate. I'm glad that the wait won't bother you. I have one more pre-written chapter to post (chapter 11) and I am almost finished with chapter 12. Thanks so much for the review!_

**asiangirl93**  
2005-05-13  
ch 9, signed

I love your story so much!  
I feel like crying when I read it. It's so, so, so fullm of passion. Great job! Bravo! Congratulations! you just became one of my favourite authors.

Peace yo:) : 

_**Response: **Thank you so much! I am so thankful for all of your kind words. You just made my day! _

**swimminggodess21**  
2005-05-13  
ch 9, signed

Too cute!

Update soon!

Im waiting for it

good luck on writing chappie 12!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Chapter 12 is going along smoothly. Hopefully knocks on wood it will be finished today!_

**Ronandchicken**  
2005-05-13  
ch 9, signed

That is pretty weird about the mods on the other fansite--I don't think I ever learned that.

At the same time, I slept through most of English class when we did grammar, so... I know basics. Just not complicated stuff like quotation marks after interruptions (how do you spell interyeahs?).

But, yet again, the missing quotation mark strikes--this time not after

Ron squinted his eyes at Harry and said, "Oh. Erm…no. He then let out a considerable sigh of relief and slumped back on the sofa. "I was beginning to think you were ruddy mad! I thought you meant-"

So yeah.  
At the same time, I liked this chapter a lot.  
The first thing I enjoyed was Harry's panic attack at the beginning of the chapter. Not because I thought it was funny, but because it seemed very in character, to me, anyway. Where would Harry be without his friends? And in the 4th book, the mermaids pointed out to us that Harry would be devastated if Ron was lost.

I just liked the way the whole chapter went, though, from there. It just kept getting better and better!  
Hopefully, the next few chapters follow the pattern of the last two--totally blew me away :-D

_**Response: **Yeah, well, I'm right there along with you. I HATED the grammar part of my English classes (I always enjoyed the reading part), so my grammar skills (obviously) are not so great. But, I am going to start putting a quotation mark there- it looks a little dodgy without it! I am glad that you liked Harry's reaction, seeing how I was a little nervous about it! Hopefully, the next chapters will follow their pattern. I will tell you this: I was writing chapter eight at the same time that I was reading the most emotionally charged, descriptive book I have ever read. From there on out, I decided that I needed to use WAY more description and WAY more emotion. Seeing how I am still reading that series, there shouldn't be any problem (I hope)! Thank you so much for the review!_

**Renee25**  
2005-05-13  
ch 9, signed

"GypsytheCentuar" wasn't exaggerating in the least. You really seem to know the characters quite well. Can't wait for Ginny's next appearance, by the way. It should be very interesting indeed.

And I love your articulation! Another highly technical term I must apply to memory: galump

_**Response: **Thank you so much! So...now that you have seen Ginny's next appearance, what do you think? Hmmmm... Thank you so much for the review!_

**mexflower3**  
2005-05-13  
ch 8, signed

hey! omg! that was adorable! seriously taht is one of the cutest stories that i have read in ever! that is just so cute! ive always loved ron and hermione! they are just too cute together! You did a fabulous (?) job! (sorry i can't spell!)

Peace & Luv!  
Steph

_**Response: **Well thank you so much! That was such a nice thing to say! YES! I love Ron and Hermione too lets hope JKR feels the same way Thank you so much for the review!_

**warrior of tortall**  
2005-05-13  
ch 8, signed

aw. well they still need 2 progress a bit further... it gr8! please write more!

_**Response: **Yes they do...be patient:D Thank you so much for the review!_


	11. Revelations in the Corridors

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the left corner of the Slytherin house table, with his feet placed lightly on the worn bench. In his pale flawless right hand, he held his smooth, ebony wand between his thumb and index finger, which were manicured to masculine perfection. He was reeling it about, counteracting the talismanic wood on each of the opposing slender fingers. His left hand was situated fixedly to his side, with all five of his fingers curved inward, turning slightly white at the task of upholding his weight. His left arm was positioned at a slant behind his arched back, bending at a right angle. His wool black robes were flowing gracefully around his legs, outlining the silhouette of his circuitous knees. The traditional silver and green silk tie was secured faultlessly in its ligature, with the crisp, white, cotton caller sited with perfect grace over the shiny fabric. Malfoy's Prefect badge was exquisitely coupled to the corner of his robes, shining like the sunlight on a pane of glass. The fringe of his pale blonde hair falling moderately loose, barley grazing his long eyelashes; the rest of his hair lying with refinement, not a wave or tangle present.

The very air that he gave off made Ron absolutely sick.

Malfoy was now gazing up at Ron with his icy, granite eyes, with a look of extreme abomination, yet not gazing with unexpectedness. His upper lip was now curling up- the inception of a vile smirk. He was still reeling his wand about, eyes fixed pointedly upon the foiled form of one of his many foes.

"...although I do not feel the need to hammer my head against the door like some barbarian... however common that action would be for a Weasley," he fleered.

Ron slowly raised his head off the sleek surface of the massive oak door, but didn't fancy the idea of looking at Draco just yet. 'What would Hermione say if she were here?' he thought. 'Just ignore him? Well, Hermione bloody well isn't here!' When Ron did aversely turn around, he noticed that Malfoy was now fondling his wand in a threatening manner. No longer holding it like it had the weight of a feather, between his fingers, he now was grasping the wand in between his clenched fist. There was malice in his eyes and venom in his smirk.

Ron eyed the slender ebony object with distaste. He knew Malfoy and himself would threaten each other with their wands before the night was over and maybe even throw a few hexes at one another, but he didn't want Malfoy start any rubbish that he couldn't stop. Draco could probably conjure more Dark curses before Ron could mentally think about them, but no matter. Ron had had lessons with the smarmy git for six years and knew that Malfoy was a duffer when it came to the swiftness that was required to cast a hex at the opposing force.

"Why don't you put that bloody thing away, before I cram it up your arse where it belongs?" Ron suggested exasperatedly.

Draco snickered softly and lowered his wand. "I'm not going to hex you Weasley."

Relief didn't come to mind when Draco stated his intentions; Ron wasn't scared of Malfoy. The feeling that fell over him was more a feeling of curiosity and amazement. Ron cocked his head slightly to the left and scrunched his brows together before he bewildered said, "You're not?"

Draco narrowed his eyes into slits of granite at Ron. He shifted his direction to allow himself to completely face Ron and tenaciously planted his feet to the floor. The robes that had previously been crumpled around the sitting form of Draco were now flowing freely around him like black waves in a moonless sky. He walked briskly over to Ron, his midnight robes sailing with grace behind him. Malfoy was now a mere two inches away from Ron's face. He was so contagious to him in fact, that Ron could feel an icy chill being emitted from the surface of Draco and onto his own skin.

"Why?" Malfoy sneered in return, "You want me to hex you?"

"I'm not too keen on the thought," Ron replied as a grimace of expression blanked itself over his irritated face. He then pulled out his own wand of willow with such graceful silence that Draco wasn't even aware of his swift action until he felt the tip of Ron's wand gently prodding into his pale temple, "but I'm willing to gamble that you won't be the one to throw the hex first."

Ron's gaze penetrated into Draco's granite eyes. He then lowered his wand and loosely aimed it to Malfoy's right side. "ACCIO MALFOY'S WAND," he said softly. The black ebony wood slid out of Draco's hand and landed in Ron's.

Draco's eyes widened utter in shock. NO ONE had ever had the insolence to disarm him like that...it was appalling. "What the hell are you playing at Weasley?" he spat, voice full of toxic venom. "GIVE IT BACK," he said slowly.

"Not until we get one thing straight...ferret. I have had an appalling day and now I have to suffer the misfortune of patrolling with your sorry arse for the next two hours. I am positive that the feeling is mutual, like you already pointed out once. So, let's try to be civil to one another? I don't particularly fancy the idea of topping off the night with a trip to the Hospital Wing, do you?"

Draco looked disgusted that Ron had taken his wand in that kind of manner; it wasn't EVEN a disarming charm. "Fine Weasley," he said through his clenched teeth, with his fist balled up to his sides in coils of compressed bone, "but not because you asked me to...play nice."

Ron quirked and eyebrow at Draco and studied his face before he asked. "Oh yeah, why then?" The threatening tone that he had previously held was momentarily absent from his voice. Ron was genuinely curious.

"It's none of your damn business what I do or my motives behind my actions," he spat, "but I'm not going to engage in this childish banter tonight. I already informed you that I wasn't going to hex you. I meant it"

Both of Ron's eyebrows now rose to considerable heights. "Alright Malfoy," he said slowly. Still holding Draco's wand, Ron flipped it between his fingers, so the grasping end was now erected to Malfoy. "Just remember," Ron said malevolently with a hint of caution etching its way into the tone of his voice, "you said it." Draco seized his wand from Ron's clutches, smirked at him with narrowed eyes, and treaded out the door.

Ron and Draco were completely silent as the patrolled the vacant hallways, the only sound being the soft thumps of their feet as the walked on the cobble stone floors. To Ron's relief, as well as surprise, Draco appeared to have put his wand away; apparently he was intent on his desire to avoid all childish banter. However, this was not the typical conduct of Draco Malfoy. Ron was beyond all reason or comprehension as to understand why his conduct was so contrary to his normal behavior. It was almost like someone had told him to behave himself. Ron probed his brain over and over again to imagine who this person could be, if there was such a person at all. The only source he could come up with whom Draco would remotely listen to was Snape, but that was very unlikely. As far as Ron could see it, Snape let Malfoy get away with whatever he damn well pleased. Snape being the mystery person was even more unbelievable because he would never tell Draco to behave himself around anyone who was in the inner social circle of Harry Potter. Snape was the head of Slytherin House and he knew who Draco would be patrolling with. In all reality, Snape was probably keen on a hex or two projected at Ron. No. If Draco, had been told to act accordingly (and obviously he had), Snape was not the cause of his curious action; it was someone else, but who the hell was it?

Ron was diverted from his thoughts by the sound of something that he absolutely loathed to hear on his Prefect rounds. It was the sound of two people who were getting way too comfortable with one another in a dark, desolate area.

Draco was already looking at the deserted classroom an apathetic look stretched across his pointed face. He shrugged, and then turned to Ron.

"Bloody hell," Ron said as he habitually ran his fingers through is hair. "No," he said flatly, "I'm not doing it."

Draco continued to look at Ron, penetrating him with his eyes. "Malfoy," Ron said as he threw his hands over his head, "I'm bloody not doing it. I don't care if they start shagging each other senseless and break a damn desk! I WILL not go in there."

Draco gave Ron a look of disgust and said, "Fine Weasley. Don't get your knickers in a knot."

Ron's eye's, becoming as round as saucers, said, "I DO NOT WEAR-

But Draco never heard the last part of Ron's outburst. He authoritatively had walked up to the door and threw in open with a loud crash, before Ron had even registered what Malfoy had said.

Malfoy stood in the doorway for a few seconds, surveying what was taking place, before he walked over the threshold. Ron couldn't see what was going on inside that classroom, and he thanked the heavens for that, but he could hear every word that was exchanged between the three of them. As soon as Malfoy strode into the room, Ron heard a deep male voice swear at deafening tones, then Malfoy's slow drawl say, "Well, well. Nott and Brocklehurst. What, may I ask, is going on in here?

"Err...ah...Malfoy...err...we were just...erm- Nott stuttered.

"Just about the eradication of three articles of clothing away from shagging, from the look of your unbecoming appearance," Draco finished for him.

"Err..."

"Now," Draco said in a monotonous manner, "Off the top of my head, you two have broken at least three school rules. One, being out of your designated House past curfew. Two, wondering into a classroom without the presence of a professor, and/or with their permission. Three, engaging acts of immoral nature on school property. Now as Prefect, it is my duty to report you Nott, to Professor Snape, and you Brocklehurst, to Professor Flitwick. I am also obligated to escort the two of you back to your appointed House."

Ron thought that Draco's little speech was spoken like he had rehearsed it out of a book, said without any kind of meaning at all.

"What the hell!" Ron heard Nott roar. "Okay Malfoy, I'll admit it. We have broken a few rules tonight. What I don't understand is how you have the nerve to stand there and reprimand us for our actions, when you were doing the same thing, if not worse a few nights ago. I don't care if you are a bloody Prefect. A bloody hypocrite is what you are!"

Ron couldn't see the look on Malfoy's face, but he could tell by his voice that the apathetic nature in dealing with the situation at hand had completely vanished and was replaced by that of anxious furry.

"How in the hell do you know about that?" he hissed.

"Come on!" Nott said obviously, "Almost everyone in Slytherin knows about that!"

"They do?" Draco whispered barley in an audible whisper.

"Well...yes. But no one knows who you were caught with," he added quickly. But...err...while we're on the subject Malfoy, erm just for curiosity's sake, who was it that you shagged anyways?"

"Just for curiosity's sake," Draco spat back, "I didn't shag anyone! Not that it's any of your damn business in the first place." Ron heard the sincere tone of bitterness, intertwined with a tinge of remorse that had crept its way into Malfoy's voice.

"Well err...we all know that she isn't a Slytherin."

"I see," Draco said quietly. "Alright. I won't inform the House Head's of this embarrassing encounter. In return for my generous actions, if the two of you repeat anything that was exchanged here tonight, I will not hesitate to seek my revenge in the most tempestuous manner possible."

There was a short silence followed by an aggregated groan that could only belong to Malfoy. "In more simple terms Nott," he said slowly, "I will curse the hell out of the two of you if you mention any of this...and bloody hell! Put some damn clothes on!"

Malfoy walked briskly out into the hallway. He looked, if possible paler than he normally looked. He cast a nervous look in Ron's direction and nipped of down the hallway. Ron simply detested the idea of having any kind of conversation with Draco at all, even a hateful one, but the conversation that he had just over heard was too curious to ignore.

"OY! Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

Malfoy abruptly stopped, with his right foot still suspended centimeters from the cobble stone ground. He slowly lowered it to the floor, took a deep breath and cautiously turned around. "Yes Weasley," he said in a way that would have been considered kind by anyone else. But this was Draco Malfoy and the tone that he used was nothing more than pure poison.

Ron lost most of his courage when he saw the look that Malfoy gave him. However, it had not completely vanished from his wits and he said, "Who were you with the other night?"

"Please," Draco sneered, "that is something that I won't even discuss with another Slytherin. What in the bleeding hell makes you think that I would discuss it with you!"

The look that Draco had been gave Ginny that morning at breakfast had been playing out in his mind all day. Her tattered spirit was weighing on Ron's conscience like an anchor that holds the Man of War from floating into the abysmal ocean. He wasn't sure why his mind was linking Ginny's breakdown that morning to Draco's dodgy actions, as well as his supposedly empty classroom incident. They couldn't have anything to so with the other, could they?

"Look," Ron said pointedly, "I saw you give my catch my little sister's eyes this morning. I don't know if you have been messing her about any, but if you are, I want it to stop." He said his last statement dangerously low, in a tone that even made Draco a little uneasy.

"Oh get off it Weasel!" Malfoy drawled, "I don't care a damn thing about nitwit sister of yours... what's her name again?"

"Not that you should have the privilege of knowing, but Ginny," Ron said through his clenched teeth, inside his firmly set jaw.

"Ah yes, the little Weasel. No, I wouldn't even waste my time in acknowledging the little cretin with my presence- just the mere sight of her is absolutely stomach churning." With that, he turned on the heel of his left foot continued to make his way down the corridor.

Under normal circumstances, Ron would have charged Malfoy and beaten his arse to a pulp, after hearing these crude remarks about his little sister, but his massive sense of relief barricaded is brotherly instinct. Unbeknownst to Ron, Malfoy was shaken at how close Ron had come to hitting the truth. For the first time, Malfoy was truly fretting over something that Ron Weasley had said. This thing that Draco was involved in, if one could even call it a thing, was getting dangerous.

'It defiantly isn't worth it,' he thought to himself, 'yet...it is. The innocence is doubtlessly pleasing and the ultimate goal is close to completion. Yet, if Weasley, through that thick head of his, were to actually figure out what is going on, well, there would be hell to pay. Not to mention the little inconvenience that Potter implies. Yet... it is SO pleasing and the foulness of it all will all be over once I reach my goal and that will be VERY pleasing. No. It is worth it.' Malfoy decided that he had had enough interrogation from Ron Weasley for the night and turned on his heel again in the opposite direction of the cause of his anxiety.

"Where the hell are you going!" Ron bellowed.

"To the dungeons," he drawled.

"We already went down there. I'm not bloody doing it again!"

Without turning around, Draco placidly replied, "It's midnight, Weasel. Duties are over, so sod off." He then disappeared around the corner, with the swishing of his robes getting softer and softer, until they faded into silence.

Ron climbed through the portrait hole, exhausted and ready for his warm bed. Hell, he was ready for his warm bed two hours ago. Now, with Malfoy's dodgy personality, he was not only physically exhausted, but mentally exhausted too. There was no on that he wanted to see or talk to; no one that could cheer him up, except...

Ron boldly stopped dead in his tracts upon his entrance to the common room. The sight before him litturatly took his breath away. He finally became conscience of this when his throat started contracting, craving its lost breaths; he actually had to remind himself to breath.

She was beautiful. Hermione was sitting up, with her feet set on the floor, with an open book in her lap. Her head had fallen back to her left, to a resting place on the couch's back. Her brown hair was falling loosely in her face, grazing her closed eyelids and her long eyelashes. The heated fire was yet to dissipate and the soft glow that it left across Hermione's face was stunning. Her breathes were soft and steady; Ron knew that she had fallen asleep long ago.

He walked to her and delicately removed the book from her lap. He then gently placed it upon the nearest mahogany desk, still open, so she would easily be able to find her place the next time she resumed her reading. He then smoothed her hair out of her face and looked at her for a moment. She was beautiful. He wedged right hand in between the couch's back and the small of Hermione's back and placed his other hand gently on her left shoulder. He them slowly lowered her into laying position. He noticed that he knees were still bowed, so he delicately moved them so they were straight on the couch's surface. Hermione stirred, but her eyes didn't open. Ron's heart dropped; she looked so peaceful and he had tried so hard not to wake her.

"Ron?" she mumbled quietly.

"Shh," he whispered gently, "go back to sleep."

"I tried so hard to wait up for you, but I guess I didn't make it, huh?" she murmured with a smile etched across her lips, her eyes never opening.

"No," he said with a huge grin plastered on his face, "I guess not." But Hermione never heard him; she had already fallen back asleep. Ron looked around for a cover that he could blanket her with. Seeing that there was nothing, he quickly took off his school robe and draped it across her sleeping form. He then made sure that it was spread evenly over her body, and tucked in all the loose edges, to make sure that none of the accumulated warm air would escape. After he was finished with his work, he looked at her again.

She looked like an angel sent from Heaven. Everything about her was heart stopping and stunning, yet she looked like the perfect image of peace. Ron felt his pulse become more and more rapid the longer that he looked upon her sleeping form. Ron honestly had no idea what it felt like to be in love, but if felt half as good as this feeling that he was experiencing in calm serene moment, then he would die happy.

Ron placed the back side of him palm on her warm cheek and held it there. "But how do I tell you?" he whispered. He then moved his hand to her forehead, never breaking contact with her skin. Hermione's untamed hair had once again fallen across her face and he smoothed it back so he could see her face more clearly. "And what if you don't feel the same way," he said hoarsely. Perhaps by instinct, perhaps by fear of unreciprocated feelings, he wasn't sure what made him do it. Before he could stop himself, he slowly lowered himself and kissed her softly between her brows. He rose slowly to make his way to his dormitory. Before began to make his way up the landing, he slowly turned around to look at her once more.

"What is it about you that has changed me?"

He smiled slightly and made his way to bed. The day had been horrible, but the last few minutes had just made all the pain worth it and more.

**Old Sweet Pea**  
2005-05-18  
ch 10, signed

Aww, poor, poor Ron. This was a great chapter, the way you described Ron's loathing of Malfoy was incredible! can't wait for the next chapter. Tee hee.

_**Response: **I'm glad that you liked my description of Ron's hate towards Malfoy and I'm glad that I was able to pull it off. Thank you so much for the review!_

**iluvtheo.c**  
2005-05-18  
ch 10, signed

absoloutly brilliant! i LOVE your story so much! please update soon...can't wait for more!  
love  
Rachel  
x

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Reading reviews like yours really makes me feel good and gives me motivation to write!_

**angelface58**  
2005-05-17  
ch 10, signed

i have been reading your story for a while now and have not had the time to review til now. i must say that this is a great story and you are a brillant writer. I really enjoyed the story and cant wait until you update again. Keep up the good work!

_**Response: **WOW! Thank you so much! Blushes to self! Thank you for taking the time out to say such amazing things!_

**CindyVortex**  
2005-05-17  
ch 10, anonymous

I really like your fanfic so far! Some parts do sound as though JK Rowling wrote them, which is extremley hard to do, if you ask me! I hope you write more soon!

_**Response: **WOW! For real! That is an amazing compliment! Oh my gosh...I still can't get over it! Thank you so much!_

**Erika **  
2005-05-17  
ch 10, anonymous

please please please update! its so cute:)

_**Response: **Thank you so much!_

**Lilly-Eleanor**  
2005-05-17  
ch 10, signed

I loved the scene in the dungeons when Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They are a very cute couple. I hope that JKR thinks so, too!

I liked the chapter ( just like the others :D )but I don't understand why Ginny is so thin. She isn't anorexic, is she?

Update a.s.a.p.! I don't know if I said it but yours is the best fanfic I´ve read for a long, long time :) Lilly-Eleanor

_**Response: **_

DarvLivesOn  
2005-05-16  
ch 10, signed

hehehehe i feel sorry for ron!

wai! can't get enough of your fic! haven't read a herm/ron fic in a buzzillion years and it's great that i can come back to read such amazing fics (yours included of course)

but anywho, please update soon! no not soon, now! WAI!

Ronandchicken  
2005-05-16  
ch 10, signed

I've always been one who is incredibly sympathetic to Ron--even when he doesn't deserve it.

So yeah. You had be groaning and cringing along with him. So PLEASE update soon... because this is one of the most suspenseful cliffhangers I've ever been caught on.

A note back to your use of WAY more description... it's got me so caught up I hardly notice any grammar or spelling... and it's also probably true that there's less and less.

Two big thumbs up, your writing just keeps getting better and better :-D

SpaceyChic468  
2005-05-16  
ch 10, signed

Aw, poor Ron! You're right, I do feel sorry for him! Anyway, great chapter! Are you going to tell us what is going on with Malfoy and Ginny? I can't wait to figure it out! But suspense is good in a story...

GypsytheCentaur  
2005-05-16  
ch 10, signed

hey! wicked chapter. i've been starting to wonder...where did you get that vocabulary of yours? do you like, sit around reading dictionaries or somehting? i think i might actually be...learning or something! its kinda cool! keep it up! and update- update now!

Love That Elf  
2005-05-16  
ch 10, signed

Hm...what's going on with Ginny and Draco? How ill hall patrol turn out? Answers are on the horizon, methinks. Loved the chapter, keep 'em comin.

Emma-Lynn  
2005-05-16  
ch 10, signed

Aww, Ron's so protective over his lil sister! What a horrible day! I can see why he's in such a foul mood! Oh, so you think ch 11 will be better than chapter 8 you say? I dunno...It's gonna be pretty hard to top ch 8! But if you say so...lol, now I'm PHYSCED for chapter 11, but I won't be able to read it until Saturday bc I'm leaving for Washington D.C. tomarrow! Oh, the horror! lol I'll read it as soon as I get back tho! This chapter was good!  
Emma-Lynn

Renee25  
2005-05-16  
ch 10, signed

Who CAN'T sympathise with Ron? I hope things look up for him soon. Poor guy. Still liking this story:)

warrior of tortall  
2005-05-16  
ch 10, signed

luv it luv it luv it! i hv no time rite now bt luv it!

Celi  
2005-05-16  
ch 10, signed

Sorry I didn't reviewd your prewius chapter, I read it in the middle of the night and was to tired. Anyhow I really liked the way Harry acted, made me smile when he thougth Ron was under the bed hanging...smile...and it was quite obvius when he left them in the end...really liked it:-)

This chapter was also great! It was a great idea to have Ron look back on the day, I really liked that. Poor him, to have share prefect duties whit Malfoy. :-)  
This was chapter ten, so in next chapter we will know whats up with Ginny and Draco?

lustful.kiss.  
2005-05-15  
ch 9, signed

awesome story! Keep writing, can't wait for chapter 10:D:D:D:D


	12. Ginny's Secret

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry is has been SOOOOOOO long since I last updated! School has been hectic, but finals are now over, so I can write more! I just wanted to explain a little before you read this chapter. I don't know how many of you have noticed, but the first eleven chapters have happened over the course of two days, which is fine with me, since the situation and characters were introduced. I reckon that I like writing in detail, so it takes a lot of chapters to explain an event.

So, this chapter is taking place two days after Ron and Draco's Prefect duties. You all remember the Quidditch match than Ron was worried he was going to be banned from? Well, this chapter picks up after the Gryffindor (of course!) victory. Sorry, I didn't write it in, but I am not a huge sports fan, and I'm worried that I would bore you all to death with my meek attempt to write a game! I just wanted to let you guys know how much time has went by since the "revelations in the corridors".

Harry Potter was striding into the empty Quidditch stadium after Gryffindor's much deserved victory over Ravenclaw. He held his Firebolt in his right hand, with his left hand swinging casually to his side, occasionally grazing the itchy fabric of his scarlet Quidditch robes. The brown grass crunched under is mud caked boots, as he felt a cool breeze glide over his wind burned face. The sun had just hidden her face under the never ending horizon, painting the sky with colors of orange, pink, purple, and dark blue, like a painter does to his canvas. This was Harry's special time of day, the time when all the motion and energy of the world stops, leaving only himself. This was when Harry felt at peace with his surroundings, and felt the comfort that his dreams and his waking nightmares had frequently denied him. Here at dusk, when the world prepared to go to sleep, Harry was alone, with a blanket of peace that covered is soul.

Harry took advantage of the silent stadium in the wake of a boisterous match. The pitch was slightly littered with candy rappers and celebration streamers that had been emitted from wands of students at the game. The crowd had dwindled until the last few straggles wandered back to the stone castle, the torches in the windows welcoming beacons to a safe haven, in the midst of a corrupt world.

Now Harry was alone. He mounted his broom and took off into night air, the one place that freed him from his tenebrific prison. The feeling that coursed through his veins was indescribable. The stadium below him was a blur of green, scarlet, silver, yellow, and gray. Objects were unidentifiable, as the sheer velocity of his expeditious broom flew faster and faster around the stadium. He gripped his broom harder, as he continued to pick up speed. Soon Harry's glasses were beginning to fog and his wind bitten nose was becoming runny. The piercing breeze was ripping through his hair, giving off the appearance that it had just been shocked with electrical waves.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been flying. Sometimes it was hard to force himself to come back to the reality of the brutal world that he lived in, when he had found a small speckle of peace in the midst of the angry storm. However, when the night became so black that he couldn't see, he decided that it was time to come back to the entity that he knew as life. Not to mention, he almost collided head on into the right goal post, not sensing it was even there until he was two feet away from it. Luckily, his quick Seeker reflexes saved his broom...and his head.

When Harry treaded back up to the castle, he realized just how late it was. The corridors were deserted and the torches were dimmed to their resting state for the night. He walked quickly up to Gryffindor tower, wishing to the heavens that he had his invisibility cloak. He had just finished climbing the seventh flight of stairs when he heard a voice a flight above him. Not knowing if the voice belonged to a Professor or a Prefect, Harry stepped a few steps backward on the stairs, just enough to make sure that he wasn't seen, and cowered behind a massive oak railing.

As the voice grew louder, he realized that it belonged to Ginny Weasley...and she wasn't alone. However, no matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't make out the voice of the second person- they were speaking too low and their voice was muffled.

Harry could make out what Ginny was saying just fine as she bellowed, "NO! Don't touch me!"

Then Harry heard the swish of a cloak and small hands meeting a larger frame, "NO!" she said again. "I told you to leave me alone! GET AWAY FROM ME! Go up to the Astronomy Tower with you...what the bloody hell was I thinking!"

Then there was a low murmur that belonged to the second person and Ginny's reply: "I told you that I didn't want to do that anymore, especially after we got caught by McGonagall. To make matters worse, Ron is getting suspicious and I don't want to have to deal with him...don't call him that, you arse!" Her voice had gone from dangerously low, to cracking at her very words-she was crying.

Then Ginny was silent while the other person spoke. _Damn_, Harry thought, _I wish I knew who she is talking to and what they were saying!_ There was a prolonged pause that only escalated Harry's anxiety to know who this mystery person was.

Ginny took a huge breath and let it out very slowly. Harry could vividly hear Ginny tapping her small finger tips on the exterior of the stone wall. "Okay fine...No. I'm not angry with you. Just...I just...I'm tired and I need to go to bed...yeah, fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." Ginny's last comment to this unknown person sounded like a surrender of utter despair.

After she muttered these words, Harry heard two sets of footsteps, one set small and petite, the other large and graceful moving closer to the portrait of the Fat Lady. As the swishing of their cloaks grew louder, Harry felt his heartbeat become so rapid, that he sensed that his chest might split in two. When they were in front of the portrait hole, in plain view, Harry felt like the world had stopped and he was stuck in a prism of time with no escape. When his chest became sore, he realized that his breathing had ceased, and it took a great amount of effort on his part to take the breaths that were necessary for his survival. The ground was spinning and all of his surroundings were a vertex of conscious dizziness. His hands were beginning to tremble with such expeditious force, he resulted to clamp them together just to keep them still.

To Harry, nothing in life made sense. Throughout his childhood, he didn't understand why he never had parents to hug goodnight, but he accepted it. As a child, he couldn't grasp why he never felt loved or wanted, but it was a fact in an unfair life that he learned to deal with, through much pain and sorrow. When he came to Hogwarts, he felt uneasy to discover that everyone already knew him- which he went from being a lonely orphaned child, with no knowledge of his family, to Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, but he got used to it. Harry knew that at his age he had seen more death and destruction than a person should have to see in a lifetime, but he was coping with it. All the misfortunes and grievances that life threw at Harry, some how, he managed to come to terms that this was part of his life and there was no reason to try to deny it. No matter how hard he tried to push out the memories and experiences of his life that haunted him in his waking mind, the attempt was always vain.

Harry learned to accept the harsh realities of life that he had been handed. The one thing that he would not allow himself to accept was the manifest blunder of a friend who had obviously mingled herself into an unhealthy relationship that would be the undoing of mind and soul. He would ruin her; Harry could already see it happening, playing out before his very eyes. Draco Malfoy would leave Ginny Weasley empty and alone, her heart mutilated whenever he decided the he had had enough of her.

Just a few minutes ago, Harry was trying desperately to overhear their conversation, now he was revolted at the sight that was before him. He entertained the idea of casting a Silencing Charm around them. However, knowing that they would hear the muttered incantation, Harry decided that he would just have to wait the situation out.

"So," Malfoy drawled, "you'll meet me tomorrow then?"

"I said I would," Ginny replied back irritably.

Draco's gaze pierced into her eyes and his lips curled in a vile look of disgust. "Why the hell are you crying?" he demanded. "I'm getting sick of seeing your damn crying all the time."

"Then st-st-stop ma-ma-making m-me!" she hiccupped in between her sobbing words.

Malfoy continued to look at her for a moment before his hand slowly rose to her face. She flinched and closed her eyes, like she was expecting a blow to her face. Draco heedfully ceased his movement and quirked an eyebrow at her. "What the hell is the matter with you? I'm not going to hit you," he said softly. His hand continued its movement until it made contact with her face. Then, he slowly brushed away her tears, one by one.

"Look," he said when he was finished, "I'm…err… sorry."

Harry was completely disgusted that Draco did not elaborate on why he was sorry or the reassurance to Ginny that it would never happen again. He was a Malfoy though, what the hell did Harry expect? That was the entire apology that she was going to receive. Harry knew it and unfortunately, Ginny knew it too. Then to Harry's complete and utter disgust, Draco slowly leaned down to Ginny, his lips making contact with her trembling ones. Harry was certain that she would pull away, but she remained fixed. When Draco tried to deepen the kiss, Ginny finally pulled away.

"Goodnight Draco," she said softly. Then she muttered the password and climbed through the portrait hole without a backwards glance. After she was through and out of ear shot Draco hissed "revolting bloody prude," before he turned around to head to the dungeons.

With Ginny's absence from the scene, Harry was no longer concerned with staying hidden behind the massive rail, just to save her the embarrassment of his presence. When Draco was a mere few strides away from Harry, he stepped out of his hiding place, making his presence known to his sworn enemy.

Harry's green eyes were emerald fires as he pierced his gaze to Draco in a supreme, unyielding manner. Harry felt his very blood become heated, as it coursed through his veins in raging abomination. When Draco realized that Harry was standing an arm's length in front of him, he retracted, with a slight fear present in his eyes, and then quickly composed himself.

"Potter," Draco said crassly, averting Harry to pass around him.

Harry stepped in front of him, blockading his path to his exit.

"Get the hell out of my way," Malfoy warned.

"What are you doing to Ginny?"

Malfoy gave a vile smirk in recognition that he had gotten to Harry's nerve and said, "Whatever the hell I want... now move!" Harry remained fixed in his position as a mountain does to the earth under it. Malfoy was becoming slightly anxious- an effect that Harry seldom held over him.

"What the HELL are you doing to Ginny?" Harry repeated , with an exorbitant amount of deep seed antipathy poisoning his words with such toxicity that Draco involuntary gave a cold shudder.

Draco bit his bottom lip in uncertainty, then retracted to his normal aristocratic stature. He constricted his eyes into slits of cold granite. "What I choose to do with that little bint is none of your business Potter, so keep your arse out of it!"

Draco decided that the conversation was over and yet again tried to make his escape around Harry. Harry however, wasn't going to let Draco go anywhere until he said what needed to be said. "You," Harry said, pointing at Draco with a shaking finger out of pure rage, "stay the bleeding hell away from her. I don't know what you are doing to her or why she had even entertained the idea of gracing you with her presence, but that better be the last time I see you anywhere near her. You had better pray to the heavens that haven't harmed or damaged Ginny in any way. If I discover that you have, you will be unconscious before you knew what hex I threw at you. And there won't be a damn thing that you will be able to do to prevent or stop it, and you know it."

It wasn't until Draco's backed into the stone wall that he realized Harry had slowly been advancing on him. Now Harry had him trapped and Draco had no choice but to adhere with his wishes, no matter how untrue his comply may be.

"Err...fine," he said uneasily.

Harry narrowed his eyes into emerald slits of green. His angry wrath was slowly emitting itself into Draco, his uneasiness giving way to docile fear. "Just remember," Harry whispered at a dangerously low tone, "I warned you once. The next time, I use my wand." Then he slowly stepped aside to let Draco pass. Malfoy took his leave immediately, his black robes flowing behind him as he took the massive steps two at a time.

As soon as Harry entered the Common Room, he saw her. She was only standing a few feet away from him, with her back turned. She was slightly slumped over, with her head in her hands. Harry noticed that the back of her grey skirt was slightly crumpled with wrinkles, as was her un-tucked cotton white blouse. Her rich ginger hair was pulled back off her neck, but little strands were slightly falling away out of their ligature, brushing her shoulders like crimson feathers in the sunset. Her body was giving off tiny shivers, which was a visible sign that her crying had not ceased once she was away from Malfoy. The Common Room was completely deserted, making her look vulnerable and alone. Through her vulnerability and isolation, Harry felt a strange new emotion for her that he had never felt before, but what it was exactly, he wasn't sure.

"Ginny..."

"Harry," she whispered with her back still facing him. She then began furiously wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. When she felt composed enough to face him, she slowly turned around and said, "So, what brings you here?" in an attempted, nonchalant voice, but failing miserably. When he looked into her eyes, his heart broke for her misery. This was not the Ginny Weasley that he had known and grown up with. His worst fears were slowly becoming reality as he saw her broken soul crumple before him.

"Ginny," he whispered again in a tone that expressed nothing but sheer remorse, "why him?"

Harry vividly saw her whole body stiffen and her face took the appearance corpse, the grey circles around her eyes annunciated in her unnatural lurid white face. She quickly brought her knuckle to her mouth and held it there, as if it would confine her to speak to him. Then she slowly closed her eyes, hoping beyond all hope that when she opened them this confrontation would go away, that Harry would not be standing before her, and that he had not witnessed what he did. It was to no avail, though. When she fluttered her eyes open, he was still standing there and there was noting but compassion and concern coming from his gaze.

"Don't tell Ron," she muttered, "...please."

"Ginny," Harry said a little more sternly than he meant to, which obviously startled her, "what are you doing sneaking around with that bloody sod?"

In that moment, all of Ginny's strength that she had been harboring dissolved, leaving her in the weakest state that Harry had ever seen her in. She lost all support in her knees, and she came crumbling down, her hands breaking her fall to the floor.

In three strides, Harry was crouched before her, looking at her square in the eyes. He slowly reached out his hand to touch her face in a gesture of comfort. When his hand was had nearly made contact with her face, he hesitated for a moment, then slowly continued to reach out until he was touching her. Without warning, Ginny quickly raised her own hand up, placing it over Harry's and grasped it like her life depended on the contact. She sighed and let her check melt into their touch, closing her eyes again, her eyelashes making soft shadows on her alabaster skin. His touch felt like comforting, warm embers, strikingly different than the contingence that she was used to feeling, which was so cold that her skin often burned as a result.

What Ginny didn't realize was that she was having a similar affect on Harry. All the rage and abomination that he was feeling was wiped away the moment that he felt her hand on his. For the first time in his life, he realized how crystal clear her beauty actually was and how comfort caressed through his body when he felt her hand on his.

"He doesn't deserve you Gin," he whispered.

"I thought he had changed," she admitted with her eyes still closed.

Harry gave an involuntary snort at this ludicrous statement and Ginny's eyes snapped open, glowering at him in irritation. "I'm sorry Ginny," he sighed, "but he's a Malfoy and Malfoys don't change for anyone, only themselves."

Her eyes softened and she said," Yes Harry...I know."

The burning sensation in Harry's thighs was spreading to his knees and claves at the task of holding himself up in the crouching position and he slowly lowered his knees to the floor, eyes locked with Ginny the whole time.

"Do you...do you..." he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Do you love him?" he said so quietly that he thought she had failed to hear him until she spoke.

"I thought I did, you know, in the beginning," she said remorsefully, "but it's hard to love someone that doesn't love you back." When she said this, she looked straight in his eyes and Harry felt that she wasn't just speaking of Malfoy, but he thought maybe it was his overblown imagination.

"Then why are you with him," he asked.

_Because he's someone...someone who's not you,_ she thought, never even dreaming of having the nerve to say it out loud.

"I...I don't know," she stammered. "I don't know anything anymore!" With these words said, a small glassy tear fell down her ivory skin, and she wiped it away quickly.

"Err...how long have you two been together?" Harry asked, nervous as to what the answer may be. He would feel more than a little responsible is she had been seeing him for a substantial amount of time and had been too thick to see the treacherous results of this soiled relationship from the very beginning.

"About three months too long," she answered ruefully.

"Damn it Ginny," Harry said with a hint of indignation in his tone, "you've been seeing him since the beginning of term!"

"Harry, promise me that you won't tell Ron!" she implored, "Please!"

"If he finds out on his own and he realizes that I knew..."

"I know, but please don't tell him!"

There were too many tears falling freely down Ginny's face now for her to attempt to wipe them away. Seeing Ginny in this state scared Harry. The only other time he had seen her like this was in the Chamber of Secrets in second year. She was scared and she was feeling the heavy burden of guilt that was weighing on her like an anchor. Her tears did not frighten him then; she was a child feeling the guilt of her actions like a haunting ghost, but what had transpired in the Chamber was a memory. Because of Harry, Ginny was no longer in danger; he had managed to save her. However, Ginny was not a child anymore and her tears were not something that Harry could remedy; her situation made him feel powerless. Before he could second guess his act, Harry released her hand and quickly gathered her in a desperate needed embrace. She returned the gesture instantly. Her ridged demeanor thawed instantly as she let herself melt into Harry's warm clasp.

"I won't tell him," he whispered into her rich crimson hair.

"Thank you," she muttered against his shoulder.

Harry was reluctant to let her go. The way she was responding to him, he sensed her need to be comforted. He felt rather than saw the absence of any kind of warm gesture given to her in a long while. She was craving the warmth and comfort that had so adamantly been denied to her by Draco.

"Err...Ginny," he said reluctantly, "I erm..."

"What is it?" she asked as she gently pushed away from his confinement.

"Well, I managed to have a word with that Malfoy before I entered to Common Room."

Ginny's face fell into a scowl instantly and she said, "Oh Harry, you didn't!"

"Err, yeah, I did."

"What on earth did you say to him?"

"Well...I told him to stay the hell away from you!" he said, he voice becoming stronger.

"He won't listen to you," she said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but there was no way in hell that I was going to let him get around me without threatening to hex his arse into oblivion if he didn't leave you alone."

Ginny gave a breathy sigh and said, "Thanks for that Harry, but I think this is something that I am going to have to handle on my own."

"I know," he said. "That's what scares me the most."

She gave quirked an eyebrow at him and said, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"N...no...nothing," he stammered.

"Harry," she pleaded.

"Well...err...I can't help you in this situation Gin. Sure, I can try my best to make sure he physically stays away from you...but he is your..._boyfriend_," Harry said these last words like they were soiled food on the tip of his tough and continued "and the first step has to be yours, if you want to take it. Knowing Malfoy and the way you are behaving tonight, it will be one of the hardest things that you will ever have to do and something that I am powerless to help you with. That knowledge is what scares me the most.

She gave his hand one final squeeze before she pushed herself up to tread up to the dormitories and said, "I know and that's what scared me the most."

When she had reached the last stair, Harry abruptly called out her name.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"If...ah...if you ever need someone to talk to about any of this, I'm here."

She gave a small smile in recognition, as well as acceptance and turned back around to the direction of her dorm, disappearing from sight.

"And I always will be," he whispered.

A/N: Okay, first and for most, this is still a Ron and Hermione story! They are my all time favorite and I have not forgotten about them .I needed to go ahead and get this side of the story written in, because I was beginning to worry that the story was progressing too much, and when there was a slot to write it in, I would not have given it justice if I did. Plus, the next Ron and Hermione moment (which should take place in the next chapter) is going to be a big one, so I wanted to devote a whole chapter to it, instead of trying to squeeze it in here at the end of this chapter and totally mucking it up. So, I hope you all will forgive me and understand for leaving Ron and Hermione out if this chapter.

Second, just in case any of you have any misconceptions about the D/G part of the story here it is: Yes, they are together. Ginny was blinded at the beginning of the relationship and thought he was a changed person, which he was at first. Then, as he grew comfortable with her, he started reverting back to his old ways, unable to keep up his pleasant facade. He does genuinely care about her, but not enough to make himself be nice to her. Plus, he is starting to push her to do things (of the physical nature) that she is not comfortable doing with him, which is impairing their relationship even more. And Ginny did genuinely care about him, but she is at this point, so broken, that she is beginning to become apathetic to it all most of the time they are together. She does occasionally have her strong moments, like she did at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Her strong moments are the only things that may allow her to prevail when the time comes.

Also, I know that you will not be able to receive feedback from me until I post new chapters, so if you have any questions that you want answered, please feel free to email me-- I will answer you! (If my email doesn't mess up, it does have a tendency to do that!)

Okay, with all that said: PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

**TO ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWERS: **

**N.C. PsyChick**  
2005-05-23  
ch 11, signed

Good job, can't wait to see the next chapter. I have a sneaking suspicion as to the Draco/Ginny connection ;) Draco's one of those characters you just gotta love to hate! ANYWAY, loving the Ron/Hermione moments very much. Please update soon!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! So,what is your suspicion? I am curious to know what you think! AND, I'm sure you hate Draco even more now, huh? I am glad that you liked the R/H moments. Sorry there weren't any in this chapter, but the next chapter…..lets just say that I'm kinda excited to write it:D_

**Hannah**)  
2005-05-23  
ch 11, anonymous

Wow, this story is wonderful! Seriously, I can't wait for your next post! I like the way you describe whats going on with Ron. I can't wait to find out whats goin on between Ginny and Draco. Keep writing :)!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! I try really hard to describe emotion and description, so I am glad that you noticed. I'll keep writing and you keep reviewing:D_

**Tyger **  
2005-05-23  
ch 10, anonymous

you NEED to update! (By the way this is a review for ch. 11 but i could only review once so...)

What is Malfoy up to? hm...

_**Response: **LOL! I know! I'm updating right now…._

**Misshogwarts1125**  
2005-05-21  
ch 11, signed

cute so far. Update soon!

_**Response: **Thank you so much!_

**Love that Elf**  
2005-05-21  
ch 11, anonymous

Brilliant. And now a new conflict arrives: How does Hermione feel? I must admit, in most fics it seems she's turns to a jerk at any mention of the 'L' word. We shall see...

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Well…Hermione fancies Ron too, its just the problem of getting the two of them to admit that to each other! Don't worry, that only character that I could make out to be a jerk is Malfoy:D_

**Tyger **  
2005-05-21  
ch 11, anonymous

I have been reading you story since chapter 4 was posted but I didn't realize that you accepted anonymous reviews.

So, I love your story. I think it is very well written. I am enjoing how the Draco/Ginny thing is more complex than I originally thought. Because I don't think that Ginny and Draco would ever date I am glad that it is more complicated than that.

_**Response: **I know and I apologize about that! I checked my settings the other day and realized that I had it set to not accept anonymous reviews! BIG OPPS TO ME! I totally want all the feedback that I can get! I am so glad that you like the story! This is my first fan fic and everyone has received it really well! I am glad that you think that the D & G relationship is complex, because that's what I was aiming for. You are right, Draco and Ginny would never date, but I love reading about them in fan fiction, so I had to write one into my story (even if it isn't a happy one!) Thanks so much for the review!_

**Emma-Lynn**  
2005-05-20  
ch 11, signed

Yay! Chapter 11 was great, but I still like chapter 8 the best :P  
Loved the ending! Update a.s.a.p.!  
Emma-Lynn

_**Response: **Yeah, I thought that chapter eight would still be your favorite, but hey, you couldn't blame me for trying:D Thank you so much for the review!_

**kewlcat **  
2005-05-20  
ch 11, anonymous

WOW! your stories amazing! I love it...please write more and tell why draco was in detention soon! thanx by e..ur stories awwespme!

_**Response: **Thank you! Draco received detention for snogging Ginny in a broom closet and McGonagall caught them. Remember how Nott got angry when he thought that Draco was going to give him detention and called him a hypocrite? Well, that's why he got mad, Draco did the same thing a few nights earlier. Thanks so much for the review!_

**RainDateChick**  
2005-05-20  
ch 11, signed

i LOVE it! please update again soon! oh, i'm outta cherries, but here's a star:

/  
/  
/ ...ok so it's slightly deformed, but i tried!  
XOXOwinnie

_**Response: **Thank you so much! That is WAY cute! I'll take a star any day! B.T.W. , this is sorta an off the wall, off the subject question, but do you read any stories at checkmateddotcom- I thought I sawone of your reviews there. No reason for asking, just curious. :D_

**Violetpixie**  
2005-05-20  
ch 11, signed

please continue

_**Response: **I will, no problem:D_

**Old Sweet Pea**  
2005-05-19  
ch 11, signed

Oh! Oh.. Malfoy is in trouble now! Haha. Oh god, the ending was so nice. Just so.. ahh, romantic. If only we could all be Hermione...Hehe. This was a great chapter! I really, really enjoyed the romantic ending! More, more, more!

_**Response: **Hehe! I know! Thanks for the compliment on the romance! AND, I know! I totally wish I was her there at the end! I'd let Ron cover me up with his robe any day of the week:D Thank you so much for the review!_

**Ronandchicken**  
2005-05-19  
ch 11, signed

A few comma mistakes, typos, other assorted grammar, mistakes like messing up breathes and breaths... etc etc. Not much, and not drastic enough to mention.

Except for one:  
"ACCIO MALFOY'S WAND," he said softly.

That just... confused me. Because it was capitalized, but he was saying softly, so... eh?

I really liked how Malfoy dealt with Nott and Brocklehurst. That actually made me laugh out loud.

Malfoy, in this chapter, was one of those villians that you really really hate--but sort of like at the same time. He's just so... evilly likeable. Ha.

However, Draco's little monologe of sorts confused the heck out of me:

'It defiantly isn't worth it,' he thought to himself, 'yet...it is. The innocence is doubtlessly pleasing and the ultimate goal is close to completion. Yet, if Weasley, through that thick head of his, were to actually figure out what is going on, well, there would be hell to pay. Not to mention the little inconvenience that Potter implies. Yet... it is SO pleasing and the foulness of it all will all be over once I reach my goal and that will be VERY pleasing. No. It is worth it.'

I completely got lost in it and had to read it a gazillion times to comprehend it. And when I was through it seemed very... un-Malfoy.

At the end, with Hermione... :intake of breath: I liked that. A lot. I'm not exactly sure why I love moments like that so much. I just... loved it.

_**Response: **Sorry about the grammar errors…had problems getting this chapter together and messed up a lot on my corrections. About the ACCIO MALFOY'S WAND, is was an incantation and I wanted it to look different that the other script on the page. I just used caps to make it stand out. Plus, since Ron was really hacked, I thought the caps added dept to his words, even if he did say them softly. Draco' s thoughts were suppose to be confusing. If they confused you, then I know I wrote it how I intended. It is too early in the story to give away too much of his intentions. Sorry for the confusion, but that's how the paragraph was suppose to be. I am glad that you liked the Hermione moment! I did too and I had a lot of fun writing it! Thank you so much for the review:D_

**angelface58**  
2005-05-19  
ch 11, signed

once again, another awesome chapter. you have a knack for captiviating the reader into your story. Your details in this story are amazing. PLease keep it up and update the next one soon!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! I am soooo glad that you like it that much! I live for details, so I am glad that you notice them! Thanks so much for the review!_

**GypsytheCentaur**  
2005-05-19  
ch 11, signed

WHEN IS HE GONNA TELL HER!

_**Response: **SOON! VERY SOON:D_

**SpaceyChic468**  
2005-05-19  
ch 11, signed

O! What happened with Ginny and Draco? Please tell us soon! Great chapter, there was a ton of description! One place, I think you added an extra word, or something, because the sentence didn't really make sense ("The look that Draco had been gave Ginny...I think you meant 'had given') but that's it. It was still really, really, good. Update soon!

_**Response: **Well, they were snogging, obviously, but there will be more revealed about that later. I tried really hard with the description for this chapter. There was one spot particular, where it took me three hours to write two paragraphs! Whew! Thanks so much for the review!_

**warrior of tortall**  
2005-05-19  
ch 11, signed

its gr8 please keep writing - does that mean that malfoy has bad intentions? poor ginny please continue!

_**Response: **Thanks so much! Yes, anything coming from Malfoy will be bad intentions! _

**Amscray **  
2005-05-19  
ch 11, anonymous

"Shinigami is back from hell." - Duo Maxwell

Interesting story in an odd sort of way. As for Draco and Ginny, wow who knew they were kissing cousins.

Draco: I know I'm a real asset.  
Ron: You're only off by two letters

Keep up the decent work.

_**Response: **Err…thanks?_

**Moonhawkpebbly**  
2005-05-19  
ch 11, signed

O these last 2 chapter have been wonderful! I LOVE (yes i even gave it capitals) the discriptions of Malfoy, you did it perfectly. Everything about the way you portrayed him was perfect:D well done! Also the way you discribed Hermione sleeping, it was intense... very... intense! This is a great story!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Let me just tell you that the Malfoy paragraph was the HARDEST paragraph for me to write, so far in the story! Thank you, not just for the compliment, but for noticing all together! Thank you for reviewing!_

**Renee25**  
2005-05-18  
ch 11, signed

There were quite a few grammatical errors in this story (no, I am NOT a teacher:P), but,it was still great. Waiting for you to update is a little like waiting for The Half Blood Prince. You'll probably hear this from a bunch of people, but I'll say it anyway: the end was absolutely beautiful!

_**Response: **Sorry for the grammar errors…the correction process of this chapter got mucked up. It makes me feel good to know that you are anticipating updates that much! I am glad that you liked the ending….its one of my most favorite moments so far in this story! Thank you so much for reviewing!_

**summerxkiss2**  
2005-05-18  
ch 11, signed

aww how sweet. i loved the ending. its amazing. Please update soon.

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Glad to know that you liked it!_


	13. Seasons First Snow

A/N: OKAY, for all you die hard Ron/Hermione shippers….

Before the students knew it, the cool month of November relinquished itself into the frigid month of December. The season of winter was approaching in such an expeditious manner, that the promise of snow loomed in the air like a thick fog, however, the first fall of the season, sadly, had yet to blanket itself over the frozen ground. The soft, calming drizzle of fall had given way to a vicious flow of pounding rain, often fused together with sleet and ice. The wind was icy cold as it whipped across the grounds in an unyielding current of winter. A venture onto the grounds of Hogwarts was not only foolish but also becoming rather dangerous; any student who dared go out was often soaked to the frigid bone within the first five minutes of their excursion. This, of course, put most of the students in a right foul mood. The glacial atmosphere of winter was so existent in their lives, it interrupted day-to-day activities. All Care of Magical Creatures lessons and even Quidditch practices were postponed until the unbearable weather calmed to a reasonable state.

Many felt cheated, and rightly so, for the beautiful, white accumulation which normally encouraged everyone to welcome winter had yet to arrive: they received falling ice and water, instead. Students craved snowball fights and bobsled rides. There was a deep yearning to feel the coolness of snow on the tips of exposed fingers emitting chills to the rest of their bodies. They wanted dearly to wake up after a night of sound sleep and see nothing but pure white as far as the eye could see. Yet, they received the harsh, pounding drizzle instead, and this was enough to bring out the pessimistic side in everyone.

Perhaps Harry was the most dismal of all the students, but this was for reasons other than the lack of snow. He continued to brood over the revelation of Ginny and Malfoy, which he had discovered a few weeks ago. As far as he knew, Ginny was still with the vile bastard and was either leery or embarrassed to talk with Harry about it. Whenever he asked her how she was doing, Ginny's face would resume the color of a beat, the corners her mouth would twitch, which Harry assumed to be an attempt at a smile, and she would mutter, "Fine, Harry. Just Fine." Harry understood that the only action he could take which she would accept was simply to be there for her at all times. He had not revealed her secret to anyone, even Ron, and he had no intention of ever doing so. Nothing in the world granted him a greater sense of peace than knowing she trusted him. He was the one she would turn to to help her carry this heavy burden which was beginning to weigh her down like a moored opus of iron.

Two of the other Gryffindors stuck inside the tower were in quite a nasty mood as well, but for completely different reasons than Harry and Ginny. Since the night spent in detention, which had first started out in fights and tears, ending with warm embraces and comfort, Ron and Hermione had been on edge with everyone around them, including each other. It wasn't that they didn't like being around one another- quite the contrary. They LOVED being together, but there had been serious tension building within the last few weeks that either one had yet to talk out. This tension residing between them, however, was not the normalcy of anxiety that had been exchanged for the last six years.

The strain was a direct result of new feelings they were experiencing towards one another. Ron and Hermione were purposefully walking on egg shells around each other to avoid another run in like their last one. They valued each other too much for their rows to get in the way of their secret hopes that they would soon become more than friends. However, restraining themselves from any and all arguments hovering in the atmosphere was taking its toll. Instead of nipping at each other as usual, they were OVERLY nice to one another, talking to each other in tones of honey coated venom.

Those close to Ron and Hermione had noticed this change, and the new demeanor each was projecting was starting to take its toll on them as well, as it was very nicely demonstrated one dreary day when they were all trapped in Gryffindor Tower, like prisoners in isolation.

"Ron," Hermione said curtly over a pile of books and parchment, "what are you doing, exactly?"

Ron looked up over the top of "Flying With Cannons" to Harry and gave him an annoyed 'here-she-goes-again' look, causing Harry to cringe in anxiety of the possible outcome this confrontation would bring.

He slowly brought the book to a resting position in his lap and said, "What does it look like I'm doing?" in a tone that was soft, yet dangerous.

"Well, it looks like you are messing about, reading that rubbish, when you should be writing your essay on the steps to human transfiguration…You haven't exactly mastered the process, have you?" she said with a wicked smile plastered across her face.

"Hermione," Ron said again, his voice wavering in an effort to maintain his calm front, "I have three days to finish that blasted essay, and I don't particularly fancy the idea of starting on it just now." He once again buried is face in his book, an endeavor to Hermione that the conversation was over.

This action was futile, however, for Hermione wasn't about to give up in her efforts so easily.

"Yes, Ron, I know that, but after you write it you'll need to make revisions. It's really going to take more time than you're setting aside for."

Ron mouthed to Harry smugly, "I'll just get her to do it for me later."

Even though she didn't see this bit of communication, she said, "And I'm not going to do it for you this time! If you are so determined to be such an insufferable-

"SO," Ginny said loudly, trying to avert the conversation to a topic that would not result in a massive row, "I rather wish it would snow, don't you Harry?"

Catching on to what Ginny was on about, he quickly answered, "Oh yeah! This, erm...this weather is mad!"

"-git, then there is no way I am going to help you out of whatever massive hole you've dug yourself into, Ronald!" she finished after a short pause.

At the same moment Hermione was finishing her statement, Ron said, "Don't even try to change the subject Ginny!"

Ginny threw her arms up in the air and said, "Well, I'm sorry, Ron, but if you two refuse to talk things out, and I know you BOTH know you need to, then it isn't fair for anyone in this room to have to listen to you two rant about like this!" By this point, every single pair of eyes were gawping in their direction, which given the current state of the weather, happened to be over half the residents of Gryffindor Tower.

Ron looked about the room and bellowed, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" Everyone quickly averted their gaze away from Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, "I don't think-"

Ron looked as though he had taken all he could handle. His face was bright red out of frustration, and his chest was heaving in and out rapidly. He knew he had to get away form Hermione before he said something to upset her- he would rather remain upset and deal with it on his own than hurt her again like he did a few weeks ago.

"Oh, piss it!" he hissed before he swiftly treaded out the door and into the hallway.

After his abrupt exit, Hermione's guard crumpled and she looked to the floor. "That was my fault, wasn't it?" she said somberly, raising her head slowly and looking at Harry.

Harry absolutely loathed the idea of taking sides when his two best friends had one of their infamous rows. He cared for both of them very much and shuddered to think of either one of them being put out with him. He had learned, through their years of bickering, that the only thing he could do to attempt to rectify the situation was to remain neutral, offering what minimal amounts of advice he was capable of giving. However, it was quite obvious that Hermione had started this argument in a manner that would make one think she was looking for a reason to have a go at Ron. Luckily, Ron had not risen to the occasion and left before the situation resulted in everything but bloodshed. Be that as it may, Hermione had just admitted that this recent outbreak was her fault, so it was acceptable for Harry to say so. He shrugged his shoulders in obvious agreement.

"Yeah, it really was, Hermione." There wasn't too much left to say; Hermione's sudden attack on Ron left Harry speechless.

She let out a huge sigh, as if she had just made up her mind, turned around, and kipped out of the portrait hole.

"What the hell is the matter with them?" Ginny all but yelled in annoyance. "Why can't they just bloody well admit to each other what they need to and save us all from having to listen to them bicker all the bleeding time?"

Harry's mind registered what Ginny had said, but her outburst caused his mind to wander to a place where he had tried to prevent it from going since the days following his early morning discovery between Ron and Hermione.

Harry felt his life only just began when he came to Hogwarts. Ron had befriended him the second he sat down in Harry's compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and a few months later, they, along with Hermione, became inseparable. Harry had never been "The-Boy-Who-Lived" to Ron and Hermione. They never looked at him as the great and powerful wizard who could conjure a corporal patronus at the age of thirteen, or the amazing Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; he was, and always would be, just Harry. The three of them had grown up together. All the joys, deaths, laughter, adventures, heartaches, tears, and accomplishments any one of them experienced, the other two underwent as well. They all knew each others' secrets and could trust one another to carry them to the grave.

This peace, Harry felt, was not to last, and it was only a matter of time before things started to change. He knew if Ron and Hermione were to EVER admit their feelings to one another, they would finally be at peace with themselves. It was not hard for one to fathom that Ron and Hermione belonged together. Some people live their whole lives and never find that one person they were destined to be with; Ron and Hermione found one another at the tender age of eleven. This struck an emotion in Harry he never realized he had. If Ron and Hermione did eventually partake in what fate had planned, where would this leave him? Would he loose his two best friends to each other? He suddenly felt completely alone.

As Harry remained to pine away at these senseless notions, he added one more to his list. His two best friends were so incredibly perfect together, however, there wasn't a girl who seemed perfect for him. Sure, there had been girls who were interested in him and he was interested in them, but nothing could ever come of it. They simply didn't fit. As the months progressed, Harry came to an awful conclusion that caused his heart to plummet and settle in the pit of his stomach- he could never get to close to anyone. Anyone he grew to love would become a perfect target for Voldemort and his Death Eaters in an attempt to get to Harry. It was a risk he couldn't take.

He was close to Ron and Hermione, but they had accepted what it meant to be friends with him from day one, and there was no way in the Muggle and Wizarding world alike, they would let Harry tell them any different. There was, however, no possible way he would be able to place that burden on someone else. A time was coming in which the fate of the world would stand on Harry's shoulders. He would fight in the battle to end all battles- a battle that would end the war in the Wizarding world, either to save or enslave it.

No, he had to face the facts. There wasn't a girl out there who understood what he had to do, not to mention one who contained enough valor to stand by and watch him face it. The female population didn't seem to grasp what danger lie ahead for Harry. Sure, they liked the idea of being with a trouble-minded, powerful wizard. Hermione said they liked the mystery, whatever that meant. No girl, however, besides Hermione, had been there for the last six years of his life and had seen him go through what he had; not one understood. Hell, Harry had been possessed by Voldemort himself a year ago! What girl out there could possibly fathom the darkness and loneliness he had experienced then? Who knew what it was like for your life not to be your own and terrified you might uncontrollably hurt those you love? Was there a young woman who could handle that?

No.

'Yes,' said a tiny voice in Harry's head. 'There is someone.'

"HARRY!" Ginny snapped, "are you even listening to me? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Er…nothing," he lied. Then, trying to change the subject as fast as he could, asked, "So, ah, has Malfoy done anything that would give me permission hex him senseless?" The question was meant in jest and seriousness, but Harry regretted even asking it when he observed the impact it had on Ginny.

Ginny's demeanor instantly changed. "No, Harry," she said quietly. Harry noticed how dispirited she looked and his heart broke for her. "I'll be fine," she continued, "please don't worry about me."

Little did she know, no matter how hard he tried, Harry Potter was beginning to see Ginny Weasley, not as the little sister of his best friend, but as a girl who was growing into a beautiful young woman. He wished for nothing more than her happiness, and that meant worrying himself into an early grave, in regards to her well-being.

Hermione tore through the freezing corridors with one thing on her mind- find Ron as quickly as possible. She felt dreadful for the words she had said to him and wanted nothing more than to apologize to him. The tall window panes were frosted from the result of the never-ending parade of sleet and ice so intent keeping its presence. The icy glaze was bonded to the glass so thickly, it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. The frosty air sent a shiver down Hermione's spine, and she placed both her hands on her shoulders, cradling her chest in a meek attempt to stay warm.

In the back shadows of her mind, she knew where Ron was, but she despairingly hoped she would find him elsewhere. Her searching was to no avail. No matter how hard she looked, Ron was nowhere to be seen- he wasn't in the castle. With heavy trepidation and only her white cotton blouse and knee-length school skirt for warmth, she tread out onto the frigid grounds of Hogwarts.

'At least it's stopped sleeting,' she thought, as she gave another shudder, and goose pimples went cascading down her back and thighs.

As she neared the icy lake, she saw him. Ron was pacing aimlessly in a five foot circumference, running his fingers brutally through his hair. Hermione stopped to collect her thoughts before approaching him. She studied him for a moment. He was completely hacked off, and even though she couldn't hear him, she knew he was in the middle of a swearing fit. This is where Ron ventured when he wanted to be alone: only Hermione knew this. It was one of the most tranquil places on the grounds, even with the absence of snow to cover the bare grounds. The air was quiet and still. If she listened hard enough, Hermione could almost hear the lake whispering to her. The sharp wind was gliding across the grounds and up her loose skirt, licking her bare legs in icy constitution, but at the same time it served as a soft amenity. The gray clouds were shadowing the sky in gloomy reverence, blessedly free if ice, but sinfully free of snow too. Either way, the lake provided a moment of peace and serenity, and Ron was taking this blessing to his advantage. Neither the dismal weather nor the boreal temperature could keep him away from the solidarity of the lake whenever he was in this state.

'A state that I put him in,' Hermione thought to herself.

She drew up all the courage that she could possibly conjure and started for him. Only when Hermione was nearly upon him, did Ron notice her presence. His left foot was suspended in mid air, preparing to take another stride, when he froze and gazed upon her. As he lowered his foot, his brows creased in confusion. Hermione was still cradling her chest in her arms, shivering in an uncontrollable manner. The side of Ron's mouth twitched a little and in three strides he was upon her, pulling at his cloak.

"Here," Ron said, unfastening the clasps in his cloak and handing it to her, "you're freezing."

"No, Ron, really, I'm fine," she said, but Ron had already draped it over her shoulders and was clicking the last holding into place before she could finish her sentence. The worn cotton fabric was so long, it went well past the normal ankle length, and sailed gracefully to the ground, encircling her small feet and shrouding them from view.

"Thanks," she mumbled, looking to the ground.

Hermione's deep pools of brown met Ron's oceans of blue. Ron inwardly cursed Hermione. No matter how mad or annoyed he was at her, the look she was giving him at that very moment was his complete undoing. Her eyes were so deep and engraved with beauty, they seemed to hold an ancient mystery unknown to the world. The wind was blowing a stray hair across her brow; Ron reached out for it, tucking it gently behind her ice-cold ear.

"What are you doing out here?" he said softly, not breaking his eyes from hers.

"I needed to find you…er…to apologize to you." Whatever logical speech Hermione had prepared fled, and she lost all rational thought she had previously formed in her mind."

"Honestly, I don't know what came over me. I'm such a duffer! I am so sorry I went at you like that! I am so sorry that I called you an insufferable git…you aren't, honestly! I don't care if you read that blasted book, and I will help you with your essay. You still have three days to do it, and I should be more confident in you that you will complete it on time. I am just so sorry I pushed you like that. I made you so angry and for no reason at all," and on she ranted, finally stopping to take a breath, and realizing for the first time, that a small salty tear had slid off her chin and onto Ron's cloak.

"Hermione…" Ron said in exasperation, yet softly, at the same time, "Its okay, really…please don't cry over it," he pleaded, and as another tear fell down her cheek, he brushed his fingertips over her cool skin and swept it away. "Please."

"Ron, I really am sorry about pestering you over that book and writing your essay. You always seem to complete your revisions, with or without my help."

"Hermione," he said pointedly, "I know it wasn't the book or the essay that was bothering you, so will you please tell me what was?"

"No, really, that's what my little fit was about," she lied.

"Hermione," he said again, this time more sternly, "I have known your ways too long to know that you aren't telling the truth…I've known YOU too long. Please," he said, gently taking her hand, caressing his thumb over hers, "what's the matter?"

Hermione wanted to tell him. With every last ounce of her beating heart she wanted to say where the source of her aggregation was coming from. For the first time in her life, she wanted to pour her soul out to Ron and not hold anything back. She wanted nothing more than to tell him she thought she was falling in love with him, and to feel that she couldn't tell him was causing her frustration to gush out like a fountain. All the pent up anxiety was doing its toll on her, and the only solution would be to say what her heart was telling her to confess. However, if she were to do this, it would be the point of no return. The pearls the truth held would make her cross a line that would then cease to exist, leaving Ron and her in a new realm for the rest of their lives- the line never returning to allow them to go back to the way things were. The truth would be the birth of a new relationship, or the death of the one they shared now. Knowing Ron, he wouldn't share her vibrant feelings, and the idea of spilling her heart, only to receive nothing in return, well, Hermione wasn't sure if she had enough courage to take that life-altering endearment.

"Ron…" she trailed off. "I can't…"

Can't tell me?" he finished gently, "Why not?" With Ron's continued, unwavering gaze penetrating her heart and soul like a hot knife, Hermione felt her body kindle in response to Ron's stare. These feelings had been awakened for the first time in her whole life, and by her best friend, Ron Weasley, of all people. To experience this kind of feeling was overwhelming. Hermione had always heard about them, but had yet to experience them. She felt drunk with dizziness at the surreal notion of it all. Little did she know, she had the same impact on Ron tenfold, but surprisingly, he was better at controlling it than she was.

Hermione felt her knees melt and buckle underneath her, causing her to lose her balance, and she began to crumble to the hard ground. Ron quickly reached out and caught her before she fell to the cold earth.

"Are you okay?" he said at barley an audible whisper, eyes wide in concern.

"Ron…" she breathed.

Ron stood frozen, with his back arched, holding Hermione in his steady arms to keep her from falling to the icy ground. Ron looked deeply into her eyes, and he could tell that Hermione was really looking at him, in unwavering affection he had thirsted for so long to see. Emotion was pounding through them like an ancient drum, and they were no longer holding back anything, for they were sharing everything in the inner depths of their eyes.

The frozen lake, the cold wind, the frosted blades of grass became a blur of motion. Thought and time ceased to exist; all that mattered was the two of them in this fateful moment as the distance between them became smaller and smaller. Then, when their lips met one another, the seam was bound that would lay out their destiny- the connection that sealed their souls together. Here in this moment where only Ron and Hermione existed, they both felt as though their lives had just begun. All that had transpired before this moment didn't matter. Here, by the icy lake, in a day without snow, Ron and Hermione felt warmth they had never felt in their waking lives- the feeling of pure and complete love coursing through their veins like hot liquid.

Ron was the one to finally break the kiss and pulled Hermione up, still cradled in his arms, unwilling to ever let her go. He looked into her eyes as if asking the unasked question, 'Is this okay?' Hermione answered his question by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her again. Their first kiss had been gentle and soft, innocent and pure. However, their second was more passionate, filled with thirsty fire.

Ron was the first person Hermione had ever kissed, and it didn't take her long to decide she wanted him to be her last, as she felt him deepen their bond. His lips felt like the object of perfection on hers, free, without fault or blemish. The way they moved against Hermione's threw her into a state of pure ecstasy, never wanting to break away from this one she loved. They had spent the better part of the last two years fancying each other, and somewhere along the way, it had turned into love. It was almost as if two years of rows and frustration led up to this moment, and they unleashed it all into one another.

Sometime later- much later, they pulled away from one another, gasping for the breaths they didn't realize they were doing without. Neither one had to search for words to say, for in those precious moments, they knew the bond they had in one another was so strong, words were not necessary. As Hermione's eyes remained fixed to Ron's, she felt a small dab of wetness land on her hand, then another. She looked to the gray sky and saw soft white flakes of snow falling to the earth from the heavens above.

"Ron," she whispered in amazement, "it's snowing."

He reluctantly took his eyes off Hermione and looked to the sky. Tiny speckles of white were swirling around in the sky and fluttering to the ground. The cold earth was collecting and gathering the precious flakes, longing to feel their gentle touch. White was everywhere- the color of an existence that lingers to something pure and new, something untouched, with the promise of beauty in all things left unsaid. Here, in this pause of eternity, through the most vicious and evil of times, there was the vow of beauty and love that would conquer all.

Ron looked back down to Hermione and said, "Season's first snow…love," saying the last word softly and surely, "could there possibly be anything more beautiful?" And he leaned back down to her kiss once more.

A/N: Hey guys! I really hope that you liked this chapter, because I put a lot into it so it would be up to your standards. I know there wasn't a lot of conversation that went on between Ron and Hermione in this chapter and I hope that I explained well enough why there wasn't. However, there will be lots of conversation in the next chapter. AND yes, for all of you die hard Ron/Hermione shippers, the next chapter will mainly be them again! Please review and let me know what you think.

ALSO, just wanted to let you all know that I am leaving for vacation on June 22 (going to Orlando, Florida WHOO-OOO! Mickey Mouse, here I come:D). So, the next updated will be awhile. I will start on the next chapter before I leave, but I probably won't be able to finish it. I will however, be finishing it before July 16. I know that I won't be writing for a few days at all after that date and I have a feeling that you all won't be reading any fan fiction either. So, I just wanted to let everyone know the scoop, in case you get worried that I decided to stop writing or something, cause that would never happen! See you all in a few weeks!

**To all the amazing reviewers:**

**Celi**  
2005-06-07  
ch 12, signed

Beautiful! This chapter was really amazing... They interacted great with eachother and you described it so well. Really loved this chapter it made the story even better! Can't wait to read next chapter, hope it will be here soon..

_**Response: **Thanks so much! I am glad to see that you liked it! I hope you feel that you didn't have to wait too long and if you did, it was worth it!_

**Old Sweet Pea**  
2005-06-03  
ch 12, signed

Aww.. Harry and Ginny! Harry is such a sweetie when he's not being a big ball of teen angst and bitterness (OoTP and GOF.. :(...). Great chapter! I absolutely loved it.

_**Response: **So…Harry and Ginny are okay with you? To be honest, I was nervous as to how people were going to react to that! Yeah, to the right girl, I imagine Harry to be an amazing guy! Thanks so much for the review!_

**choco**  
2005-06-02  
ch 12, anon.

LUVED IT! they r soo meant 4 each other! loved the fluff keep it goin UPDATE soon

_**Response: **Thanks so much! Glad to see that you liked it!_

**Moonlit Graves**  
2005-06-02  
ch 12, anon.

Oh my God I just love this story... it's like what I wish would happen in the books. I don't review very often.. like EVER but I thought it was totally necessary. You're like seriously writing exactly out of my head. Well done! LOL keep going I can't wait until the next chapter.  
-Gravy :)

_**Response: **WOW! Really! What an incredibly nice thing to say! I am so touched! I really wish that this would happen in the books too (well…'cept the Ginny/Malfoy part)! This whole thing had been playing out in my head too, months before I decided to write it! I am so glad that you liked this chapter and thank you so much for taking the time to tell me so!_

**Metamorphmagus01**  
2005-06-01  
ch 12, signed

aw you made me cry! I love-absolutely LOVE- this story! I refused to shower until i finished this chapter(Really)!

_**Response: **Oh, a good cry, I hope! I am so glad that you love this story, sure busts my confidence a few notched. LOL! I think I have had anti-shower moments while reading fan fiction (and school…and food…and sleep…and homework :D)! Thanks so much for the review!_

**N.C. PsyChick**  
2005-05-29  
ch 12, signed

AGH! BAD Draco! Oh Ginny, you poor thing...so sad. At least Harry is there to comfort and love (in more ways than one hint hint). This chapter was good, too bad about Draco being a total bastard though. Meh. Update soon, homie!

_**Response: **LOL, hint, hint, I know! Yeah, Draco is an arse, but I'm sure that one wasn't a surprise in the least! Thanks so much for the revirew!_

**Gashlyn2010 **  
2005-05-28  
ch 12, anon.

THIS STORY IS OFF THE CHAIN! I love how you are getting them together, it is so sweet! Ron & Hermoine are so meant for each other nad truly care one another. It is slow but a steady pace for the both couples. And please get Harry and Ginny together the same. You are getting them together with comfort and longing. I love it, I absolutely love it! Please e-mail me at my adress above as soon as this is finished. I have a thirst for the next chapter A.S.A.P.

_**Response: **Thanks so much, I love your enthusiasm! I'm really have that you like my way of writing them together. I am also glad that you like the slow and steady pace…I'm trying to make it a LITTLE realistic! Ron and Hermione will end up together…well…obviously, but we'll have to see about Harry and Ginny. I am so happy to have your review and I emailed you, I just hope that you received it. _

**RainDateChick**  
2005-05-28  
ch 12, signed

yep, i do read at checkmated... anywho... please update asap! i really like this! Toodles!  
XOXOwinnie

_**Response: **Cool…best fan fic website out there:D I'm glad that you like it and thank you so much for the review!_

**Lilly-Eleanor**  
2005-05-28  
ch 12, signed

Verry nice chapter!  
I knew there was something like this between Ginny and Draco. And Harry is something like the hero again ;). 

I'm waiting for the next Ron/Hermione chapter! But don't get under pressure I can wait :).

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Yeah, there was something going on, but it wasn't all that good! Harry is Ginny's hero in this story, as far as support goes. I hope you liked this Ron and Hermione chapter and I REALLY hope that it was up to your standards!_

**Karen   
**2005-05-28  
ch 12, anon.

Wow! This is a great story so far! I rarely review a story but this story is so good that I just have to review. I spent all night reading this story and it was well worth the lack of sleep. I can't wait to read the next chapter and I hope you update ASAP!

_**Response: **Thanks so much! I am so happy that you took the time to review! I am turning into one of those readers too- I won't review unless I REALLY want to, so I think it is amazing and you just made me feel really good about myself in leaving this review! WOW! You read this all night! You are amazing! Thank you again so much for leaving the review!_

**GypsytheCentau**r  
2005-05-27  
ch 12, signed

all im saying is if you're gonna make us read draco/ginny there better be a big ron/hermione pie for dessert!

_**Response: **LOL! So….was this a big enough pie for you:D_

**Ronandchicken**  
2005-05-27  
ch 12, signed

Wow. Big applause for Harry, there! That was really well written, I wanted to all stand up and start cheering. But I didn't, because my family (who would hear me) would think I was totally nuts.

I don't know what do say, I just... read it the chapter and enjoyed it a lot. Eh. This is probably the most pathetic review I've ever written because I almost exclusively read Ron/Hermione stories and I can't say anything about Ron or Hermione in this review... ahh.

Looking foward to the next chapter :-D

_**Response: **Thank you so much! I'm REALLY happy that you like the way I wrote it, because I wanted Harry to be convincing there. Hehe, know what you mean about your family. Too bad mine already thinks I'm nuts:D This review is not pathetic at all! I love it! To tell you the truth, (and I am saying this with a big smile on my face, because I am typing this in a joking manner) this is one of the few reviews that you have left where you have not mentioned my grammatical errors. So, either the chapter was so good that you failed to notice, or there weren't enough to mention. :D Either way, I feel really good about this chapter right now! However, I love you helpful criticism too. BUT, I hope you liked this Ron and Hermione chapter. I tried my best to deliver and I hope that I succeeded. _

**eckles**  
2005-05-27  
ch 12, signed

This is a very well paced story, and I can't wait to read the next chapter.

_**Response: **Thanks so much!_

**Emma-Lynn**   
2005-05-26  
ch 12, anon.

Gosh that was a tear-jerker! Very well written. I don't know how you do it, but you just make me feel just what the character is feeling! When Ron was angry about his bad day, you can feel it! As well as Ginny's angst and her and Harry's bonding in this chapter!  
Awesome chapter!  
Emma-Lynn  
Still stickin' w/ chapter 8:P lol

_**Response: **Really? I really hope that's a good thing! I am so glad that you can feel the emotion that goes into the characters. I've never thought of myself as a good writer, but had always wanted to. Your kind comments do make me feel better about it. Thank you so much! So..erm…which is your favorite chapter now, cause I think this one might be my favorite:D Thanks so much for the kind words and amazing review!_

**algebra102 **  
2005-05-26  
ch 12, anon.

wow u really have a great writing potential. i've read ur story before and i keep waiting for an update. a lot of ppl just can't write interesting fanfics, but i think youve got the hang of it definitely! keep on going with the writing!

_**Response: **Thanks so much! I was worried that mine wasn't interesting enough in the beginning. I knew that it did get better, eventually, but was anxious that readers wouldn't stay around that long. Sometimes, I still worry about that. However, I'm glad that you did! Thank you so much for the review!_

**Stella9876**  
2005-05-26  
ch 12, signed

Hey! I'm loving your story! I just read the whole lot! Both of them can be so stubborn but so sweet at the same time! I've updated a story ages ago, 'bout ron and hermione of course but I don't know if it's worth the while to keep it. would you please read it and tell me? THNAKS! Lol

_**Response: **Thank you! WOW! You read the whole thing! That is amazing! I read your story and I liked it. I left a review too and you can check it out if you want to. Thank you oh so very much for the review!_

**iluvtheo.c**  
2005-05-26  
ch 12, signed

oh my word...seriously every chapter just keeps getting better and better! i Love it! please update soon  
lots of love  
Rachel  
x

_**Response: **Thank you so much! I'm glad that it gets better and better, instead of worse and worse:D_

**kewlcat**   
2005-05-26  
ch 12, anon.

OMG! this is an amazing book...i love it so much...its so so so so so so so so so so good...it sounds so proffesional like a real author..how old r u? u dont have to answer that if tyou dont wanna! thanx bye.

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Really? It sounds professional? That was an amazing compliment! Thank you! No, I don't mind you aking. I'm twenty and will be twenty-one in December…don't know if you are impressed or disappointed with that bit of information:D_

**PhoenixWings13 **  
2005-05-25  
ch 12, anon.

As to i am a ron/hermione fan, but i am to an harry/ginny fan. I just hope u get them together. Please? Write more! I like the chapter. Keep writing them. :)

_**Response: **Well, I am glad that you are also a H/G fan. I will tell you this: this is primarily a Ron and Hermione story, with most of the plot centered around them. However, there may be a little Harry and Ginny action too, or there may not. It just depends on how well it will fit in with Rona and Hermione. Thanks so much for the review!_

**moonraider**   
2005-05-25  
ch 12, anon.

hey, its real good, nd dont worry bout being late, exam time is HELL!

_**Response: **YES, but it is now over! Thank you Lord in Heaven! _

**SpaceyChic468**  
2005-05-25  
ch 12, signed

Great chapter! You may have missed a few puncuation marks or something, but I didn't notice any, so...anyway, great job! I liked the H/G moment, too (even though this is a R/H fic, bascially) Are they going to get togehter or is this fic only R/H? Update soon!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! It cracks me up that you guys are asking me things about this story that may ruin the anticipation for you if I answered you! I can't tell you! Where would the fun be in that:D_

**Belle**   
2005-05-25  
ch 12, anon.

Aw... that's so sweet of Harry! I was getting worried because I really don't, erm, appreciate the Ginny/Draco fics, and I'm glad that they had a fight. I love Harry/Ginny fics though, so PLEASE make her dump Draco's arse (don't get me wrong, I love Draco, just not this ship.)

Though I don't care for the Ron/Hermione as I do other Ron and Hermione ships, I think that you did this one quite well! Good job.

Now for the technical stuff: you need to go over your grammar a little bit more thoroughly, there were a few small mistakes. Oh, and you made the common mistake of confusing defiantly (challenging) with definitely (unambiguously,) though I forgot which chapter it came up in.

But overall, it is a great fic! Update soon!

_**Response: **Yeah, Harry is sweet. See, I like Draco and Ginny fics, in fact, I love them, but they have to be believable. I know this is weird, but some of the very best fan fictions (writing wise) have been Draco and Ginny ships. However, please keep this in mind: I understand that a D/G pairing does not compliment a R/H pair and Ron and Hermione will be together by the end of this story! And thanks for the heads-up on the grammar, but I can't catch everything. I try, but never get it all. Thank you so much for the revew!_

**Amscray**   
2005-05-25  
ch 12, anon.

"I sneezed a sneeze into the air. It fell to earth I know not where. But you shoulda seen the looks on those in whose vicinity I snoze."- Ish Kabbible.

Well, that was certainly predictable a soon to be a Harry/Ginny pairing. Well there goes another good fic, down the toilet.

Keep up the decent work.

_**Response: **Err…if you want a Draco/Ginny ship, you really need to go to that category, instead of knocking my story because you are unhappy with the way it is going! Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Draco/ Ginny stories, but REALLY! This is my story and I will write it the way that I want to:(_

**EWlookalike**  
2005-05-25  
ch 12, signed

I LOVE this story SO SO SO SO much! You are SO AWESOME! lol And I especially love the R/Hr because Im obsessed with it! I'm also obsessed with Ron :wink wink nudge nudge: Hermione/Sarah

_**Response: **Thank you SO SO SO SO much! YOU are SO AWESOME for leaving an amazing review like this! YES! I totally feel your obsession with Ron! _

**warrior of tortall**  
2005-05-25  
ch 12, signed

aww poor harry! nd ginny of course! hope there some ron hermione soon nd that ginny is ok! please continue!

_**Response: **All things will eventually be revealed! Don't worry!_

**Love That Elf**  
2005-05-25  
ch 12, anon.

and the truth reveals itself in due course. This is a lovely little subplot thingy. you got a bit wordy for me up there in the beginning, but that's okay. Next chapter please!

_**Response: **Yes it does! How did I get too wordy? I would like to know so I can avoid that next time._

**Moonhawkpebbly**  
2005-05-25  
ch 12, signed

:D Ok, this has been one of my favorite chapters... Firstly, your descriptive on Ginny's state was AMAZING. You have a wonderful ability to describe things... and i love the 'moment' between Harry and Gin... it was... really sweet. You have a really intense style of writing... :D Hurry up and update :D!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! I am glad that you liked it, regardless of no Ron/Hermione interaction! I really try hard to be descriptive in my writing, every since I read this book about three months ago that was jammed packed of description…that was my inspiration! Thank you so much for your kind words!_

**Lor'sEvilRumour**  
2005-05-25  
ch 12, signed

hey   
i luv ur story plz update soon! & i like to hear a bit of h/g here & there! claps well done.  
-laura

_**Response: **Well good! Glad you hear that you like the H/G interaction too! Thank you so much for the review!_

**Renee25**  
2005-05-24  
ch 12, signed

REJOICE! No, I haven't read the story yet, but I'm happy you've updated.

I'll go read it now. :)

_**Response: **LOL! Well, I hope you liked it:D_

**Tyger **  
2005-05-24  
ch 12, anon.

I loved that! THe way you described everything made it very clear and lovely. Now you have me hooked. I want to know what is going to happen to Ginny!

Update soon!

_**Response: **GOOD! I'm so happy that I explained it well enough! big sigh of relief! Thanks so much for the review!_


	14. Bitterness and Beauty

The snow was swirling in immense patterns of white, growing thicker and colder by the minute. It was but tiny specks of white, showering their hair from the heavens above. Only, Ron and Hermione ceased to notice this- the failed to recognize anything around them except each other. They were truly lost in a capsule of time where there was no one else there and no distractions to hinder them from one another. Ron finally pulled away from Hermione to look into her eyes once more. He just couldn't immerse himself enough into those eyes, those mystical brown eyes. He felt that if he allowed himself to, he could drown in her deep pools, forever lost to the surface. All the barriers that had been thrown up between the two of them had been demolished. He could now look at her and there was no call to fret that she would not return the emotions that were being penetrated through his gaze.

Hermione's lips curved into a smile and her eyes brightened as she asked softly, "What are you thinking about?" The she gently removed her hands from his middle and placed them on the base of his neck, brushing her tiny fingers in an up and down motion, making them feel like soft feathers on his numb skin.

Ron pondered the beauty of Hermione before he answered her, "Er…well," he said, and then his lips curved into a jesting smirk, "I am thinking that it feels brilliant to finally be able to snog you!"

The motion of Hermione's fingers stopped and she creased her brows together in a befuddled manner. Ron had answered her question in a joking manner and she had a slight suspicion that this was an endeavor to hinder her away from the truth her question would deliver. Then an awful thought hit her hard in the stomach. Maybe he had regretted the last hour or so. Maybe Hermione was just a good snog to him and now he would tell her that this was a mistake, that he wasn't ready for it. If this was the case, then her heart would shatter and no one would be able to pick up the pieces. If Ron regretted this, if rued the two of them, then she had lost one of her best friends. There was no way that things could go back to the way they were; she had fallen so deeply in love with him, it was unquestionable to turn back, for she would only be living a half life- a life without Ronald Weasley. From the moment that their lips met one another, she knew that her life before this was nothing compared to what lay ahead in their future. However, maybe she was mistaken; even Hermione Granger had been wrong before. After a peculiar bout of hesitancy Ron said, "Er…look, I reckon we should probably head back to the castle now…your nose is as scarlet as our Quidditch robes and you're starting to shiver again."

Hermione hadn't noticed these revelations that Ron pointed out, since her mind was occupied elsewhere, that caused her blood to warm with intense fervor. "Oh," she said as her smile fell into a straight line and she completely removed her arms from Ron's neck, "Well, yes. Er…I guess, I just thought….I'm sorry Ron…of course you wouldn't want to…if you thought this was a mistake…so sorry." Hermione felt her eyes start to burn and a cool chill sent shivers down her back that had nothing to do with the cold weather. Before Ron could see her break into crying hysterics, she turned around and headed for the castle, leaving a very confused Ron behind, with his mouth slightly hanging open in surprise.

Hermione was running so fast now that she didn't realize that her ebony school shoes or her cotton knee-highs were sopping wet with snow. Nor did she hear Ron's stentorian pleas for her to stop running. She had just treaded over a snow drift, when her foot became tangled in Ron's long cloak, and she plummeted to the ground. Her hands habitually went to her sides, to brace her fall, causing them to dive forcefully into the wet snow. Every inch of her clothing was caked with snow and her hair was becoming damp. Any remaining feeling that remained fixed in Hermione in legs and hands were now completely gone, leaving only a burning, numbing sensation prickling up and down her red skin. When she finally looked up from her fall, Ron was upon her and she immediately looked down.

He crouched down so her was level with her face and asked, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" his voice full of concern.

'Am I hurt,' she thought, 'Depends on how you want to look at it…you arse!'

"Er," she said quietly, "I believe that I am fine." Then she looked up at him, with an obvious fake smile plastered across her face and said in an even more obvious fake voice, "No broken bones, really."

'Just a broken heart.'

Then she stood back up and turned around to go back to the castle, but Ron had grabbed her and roughly spun her around to face him, eyes overflowing with distress.

"Hermione…what did you mean, 'mistake'?" When she remained silent, he said, "What's wrong?"

"Well, if you must know", she said, her voice growing stronger by the moment, "You made me feel bad about myself Ron, and you hurt my feelings!"

Ron looked taken back, "How?" was the only word that he could manage to croak out.

"How?" she asked, the volume of her voice on the borderline of yelling. "How! I'll tell you HOW, Ron Weasley! I ask you a serious question and you answer it with some cheeky retort, then you decide that you don't want to talk about it anymore at all and want to go back inside, which made me feel like a complete duff! Then you-"

"Hermione!" Ron interrupted as he grabbed her face and cupped it in his hands, "I said that I wanted to go back inside, because I don't want you to catch a fever out here like this! And I…erm…" his demeanor softened as his face tinted pink. He looked to the snow-covered earth, releasing her face and continued, "I said I wanted to go back inside…not back to the crowded common room. His face turned bright red as he finished in a barley an audible whisper, "I…er…I wanted to be alone with you."

"Oh," she said gently, "so why didn't you answer me truthfully then? It could have saved us both some distress, you know."

"Well…" Ron said sheepishly, "snogging you was brilliant, so that was the truth, wasn't?"

"Ron," she warned.

"Well…I er… I didn't mean to make you feel bad. That's the last thing that I wanted to do. But, erm, aside from the brilliant snogging, I was thinking…that…that…" he stammered.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" she said curtly, placing her hands on her hips.

"I was thinking that you'rethemostbeautifulthingIhaveeverseen," he said in one giant breath.

"Pardon? Hermione inquired.

Ron took a deep breath and said, "I was thinking that you were the most beautiful thing that I ever seen in my whole life." After he said these words, his face turned bright red and he dropped his eyes to the ground, and proceeded to move the snow around with his left foot.

Now it was Hermione's turn to drop her gaze. "Oh, well… it's sweet of you to say that, but I'm afraid that you are mistaken," she replied lightly.

Ron looked at her quizzically and said, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not beautiful and I never will be," she said realistically, looking back into his eyes.

"Hermione… your face is my own heart, and when I look into your eyes, I see my soul. I don't know when it happened, but somehow you have become everything to me. When I look at the sunset, you know what it reminds me of?" Without waiting for an answer, he replied, "You. It always has. I reckon it's your eyes has something to do with it, they shine like the mystery of the sun. How can you say you're not beautiful when it is so easy to compare you to something like that?" he said softly, as he gently brushed his finger down her nose.

Hermione let out a breath of embarrassment, her cheeks turning slightly red and asked in a sarcastic manner, "When did you become so poetic?"

Ron creased his brows together in confusion and said, "So what?"

She gave a small giggle at Ron's obliviousness to his beautiful words and said, "It's just a Muggle form of literature…never mind."

"Well, whatever it was," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "I meant it."

"Well…thank…thank you," she stammered.

Ron had always thought Hermione was beautiful. From the first moment he saw her on the Hogwarts Express his first year, he had always held that opinion in his heart. However, Ron was an eleven year-old boy at the time and it just wasn't acceptable to him to believe any girl to be faired with beauty, especially bossy, know-it-all, Hermione Granger. Through the years, he had watched he blossom into one of the most stunning beings that he had ever laid eyes on. As his opinion of her beauty grew, he had tried all the harder to ignore his feelings burrowed deep inside him. Now, when it was finally safe for him to tell her, it pained Ron to see that she did not believe the sincerity that his words held. He collected from her demeanor that she knew that he was sincere in what he was saying, but did not think there to be truth in his words.

"Well," he whispered, looking serious again, "just keep in mind that you are…I've thought so for six years and nothing you can say will cause me to change my opinion."

She gave Ron a puzzled look. Then, despite the extra material that was covering her body to block out the frigid chill that was permeating through the air, she once again wrapped her arms tightly around her to maintain the warmth that her body had lost after her brief separation from Ron.

"Si…si…six…ye…ye…years?" she forced out of her mouth, despite the fact that her teeth were clattering together in a ferocious manner.

The bitter wind was starting to take its toll on Ron as well, but not as near as much as Hermione.

"Come on," he said, taking Hermione's hand, "let's go back inside." Hermione dropped his hand and looked at him in disbelief.

Ron rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed her hand again, "So we can be alone where it's warm," giving her hand a slight squeeze before winking at her.

"Oh, okay Ron." Then, the hidden meaning of his words came into the light. "RON!" she said in surprise, her eyes going wide. She was attempting to make it sound as though she did not approve of what he was trying to suggest, jesting manner or not. No matter how hard she tried to sound shocked and scowl at his words, though, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

Ron gave a cheeky grin before he started to lead her to the castle.

A/N: Okay, I know that this is a little on the short side, and for that I apologize. However, I did promise you guys that I would have the next chapter written before the HBP and it was very important to me to keep that promise. I wanted to make this chapter a lot longer, but I didn't think that I would make the deadline that I had set for myself, without the chapter suffering somewhat. So, I guess we could just consider this the first part of the chapter, and the next part will be posted in a few weeks.

And, there is a line in this chapter that was taken from Dianna Gabaldon's book, 'Dragonfly in Amber'. It has got to be one of my most favorite book quotes of all time. I didn't phrase it exactly how she did, but it's obvious enough to that it belongs to her and not me. It's the line where Ron says: "Your face is my own heart". Now, I'm not too sure if some of you think that part was cheesy altogether, or you really, really liked it. I used it because I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY liked it when I read it in DiA. And, I think it was kinda funny to use it in this chapter, cause we all know Ron is too thick to knowingly say something that beautiful:D Ahh, wonderful stuff that it!

Also, you guys have no idea how much I appreciate the reviews that you leave me, they really mean a lot. However, I seem to be getting less and less of them. :( I have been getting a lot of hits for this story, but it seems as though a lot of my faithful reviewers have either stopped reading, or stopped reviewing. If you all are still reading the story, PLEASE REVIEW. You may think that I have not noticed your absence from the review board, but I have. I can think of many reviews that I haven't seen for months and I miss reading your feedback.

Don't get me wrong, I understand that there may be some readers out there who have stopped reading and I understand that completely. (As a reader of fan fiction, I have done the same thing. After so many weeks without a post, I have a tendency to forget what I have read and stopped reading, or have lost interest, or life has got in the way.) I can't criticize people who have ceased reading the story, since I have done that more than once:D However, if you are still reading, please leave a review, it doesn't have to be a long one, just let me know that you are still alive and breathing:D Okay, I'll quit rambling now! Thanks for listing!

Oh, wait, wait…one more thing to add, then I'm finished! I know that the plot of this story, at the moment, is not too in depth. However, things that are revealed on the 16th in the HBP, may change it or it may not and by "things", I mean romance. Let me just tell you how highly disappointed I will be if romance (although, I have a suspicion that it may not happen until the seventh book, sadly) flies for Ron and Hermione, but not with each other. I do believe that they are the only two characters that JKR, both in her books and interviews, has made it obvious that they fancy one another. Everyone else, to me, is just a toss up. But, if something happens that completely contradicts this story, I may change a few things. Nothing big (like the Ron and Hermione pair), but the small things. I'll let you all know in an author's note before the next chapter!

**DarvLivesOn**  
2005-07-06  
ch 13, signed

yay! ron and hermione are finally together! that's so sweet! can't wait for the next chappie. i want to actually find out what happens afterwards and more about the relationship between harry and ginny. though i actually prefer ginny/draco fics more than H/G fics, i still love everything about this fic! so ... yea! great job and update soon!

_**Response: **YES! Finally together! HA, you too! I LOVE Draco/Ginny fics, although I hate the idea of them in cannon. Do you read at draco and ginny dot com, cause that's a REALLY good Draco/Ginny site? I do, however, like the idea for Harry and Ginny in cannon, so we'll see how this one turns out. Thank you so much for the review!_

**xBrunettexBabex**  
2005-07-05  
ch 13, signed

AH! im so hapy now! Ron and hermione are together! Yay

_**Response: **Glad that you are happy! Thanks for the review!_

**MyStIcS number 42**  
2005-07-04  
ch 13, signed

HEYY!i havnt been writing in this box 4 a while lol i just caughtiup ive been busy this summer and im finaly finished up 2 this point i hope u write more when i was sitting in my chair looking at my comp i was jumping about wut was gonna happen between them and all o my gosh i thought something BAD was gonna happen b/c wut u had said at da begining of da story in ur authors note and dont do dat again!ha su scared me but it was good...no GREAT...NO NO WONDERFUL u think im exaggerating but im not lol WRITE MORE!  
i wanna know wut happens 2 ginny i hope she dumps draco and goes with harry plz make dat happen!

_**Response: **What did I saw in my author's note? Its been so long, I can't remember. LOL! No, I have no ill will planned for Ron and Hermione. I love your enthusiasm! As for Harry and Ginny, you'll just have to read and see! Thanks so much for the review!_

**Celi**  
2005-07-04  
ch 13, signed

Aw...this was so cute...finally!  
Is this the end or will you write more? Perhaps about Ginny and Harry? smile

_**Response: **Yeah, I have to agree with you that it was time. I started this story in February and have been formulating this chapter in my head ever since! No, there will be more…as for Harry and Ginny…we shall see! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

**Love That Elf**  
2005-06-27  
ch 13, anon.

You know, I don't think it was necessarily worrdiness. You write this story more like a novel than a fanfiction, and that's an uncommon find. Actually, I kind of liked the descriptions in this chapter, and I loved the snow metaphor beyond all belief!

_**Response: **You know, you are not the first person to tell me that this story sounds a little like a novel and you know who you have to thank for that? Miss Diana Gabaldon! In case you are wondering who she is, she is the author of the _Outlander _series, set in the 18th century Scotland. I'm not kidding you, after reading her books, I want to describe a tube of lip gloss in extreme detail…well, not really, but hopefully you get my meaning. :D She is just one of those authors whose writing will inspire her readers to describe emotions and settings in extreme detail. I'm really glad that you liked this chapter and soooo happy that you picked up on the snow metaphor, because I wasn't sure how many people would. Thanks so much for the review!_

**tyger**   
2005-06-23  
ch 13, anon.

yay! really good! but Ron and Hermione still need to say the three words (I love you)

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Hmm…all things will reveal themselves in due course:D_

**Misshogwarts1125**  
2005-06-19  
ch 13, signed

aw, so cute. Update soon!

_**Response: **Thank you so much!_

**UnspokenTruths08**  
2005-06-18  
ch 13, signed

AH! Post more now! I love this story! I'm hooked! You have to post more soon!

_**Response: **Thanks so much! Glad to see that you are hooked! _

**Ronandchicken  
**2005-06-16  
ch 13, signed

The season of winter was approaching in such an expeditious manner, that the promise of snow loomed in the air like a thick fog, however, the first fall of the season, sadly, had yet to blanket itself over the frozen ground.

Ah that's a long sentence.

Wow. I have a bad habit of opening the review box before I even begin to read the chapter. So I had no idea what I was in for.

"BUT, I hope you liked this Ron and Hermione chapter. I tried my best to deliver and I hope that I succeeded."

I more than liked this chapter! I LOVED it! I have to say, I am completely and totally blown away.

And that's about it. Wow. I am totally and completely speechless.

_**Response: **WOW! That's a first…you…speechless:D :D :D Okay, all joking aside, thank you so much! I am so happy to see that you liked it!_

**SpaceyChic468**  
2005-06-16  
ch 13, signed

Aw, that was so sweet! This chapter had great description, and the grammer looked good. Great job! That's weird, I'm going to Orlando, FL on June 22, too! that's freaky...Anyway, can't wait for the next chappie!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Its always great to hear that my description was written well. OMG! Where did you go in Orlando? Did you do the theme park thing or did you visit family. We did the theme parks. Went to: Universal Studios, Islands of Adventure, Sea World, Disney's Animal Kingdom, Disney's MGM Studios, EPCOT, and Magic Kingdom. I had tons of fun. If you went to the theme parks, wouldn't it be weird if we saw each other there? Of course, there would be no way of knowing, would there:D_

**Anya Urameshi**  
2005-06-16  
ch 13, signed

I totally agree that people shouldn't knock stories just because of pairings. I don't particularly like Draco/Ginny pairings, but some of my favorite stories are mainly that pairing!  
Ron and Hermione are o cute! Sharing their first kiss by the lake! It was so sweet!  
I'm seeing an abusive side story with Ginny and Malfoy. I have to admit, when I first noticed it, I almost thought he had raped her or something. He didn't...did he?  
I'm also seeing Harry starting to fall in love with Ginny. Not to knock the story (cause it's absolutley briliant), but most people talk about Harry not actually falling in love with Ginny until his fifth or sixth year. I almost have the sneaking suspicion that Harry might've liked her since his second, and was just to daft (like Ron) to notice it. I mean, whenever she's around, he always sees her it seems.  
Or maybe that's just wishful thinking.  
Blimey! This was long! Sorry to take up your time, but this is such a wonderful story, and I tend to babble when I'm excited! Keep up the good work!

_**Response: **Yeah, I don't think its too nice to do that. I don't think that Draco/Ginny would ever happen in cannon, but they are SOOOO fun to read about. It has been an unhealthy obsession of mine for awhile now. I am glad that you liked the kiss. No, no, Draco did not rape Ginny. Every thing (and I haven't yet decided how much that is going to be) that she has physically done with him has been on her own free will. And, he's not really abusive to her. Granted, I know I made it sound that way when she flinched in chapter 12, thinking that he was going to hit her. I just wrote that in to show that she is starting to become scared of him, eventually making her realize that she doesn't need to be with him. _

_It would be nice if Harry liked Ginny from the beginning! That would have been amazing and maybe you are right in thinking that, but JKR did a good job of hiding it. I have this annoying thought that if he finally sees her the way we all want him to, it won't happen until the end. OR, give him enough incentive to do anything about it. I (and this is only my opinion and nothing more, I have no support to back it up) believe that he has WAY too much to worry about to think about anymore relationships with girls._

_I don't mind long reviews! Thanks so much for leaving one!_

**N.C. PsyChick**  
2005-06-15  
ch 13, signed

Well madam, I hope you're happy! I am officially DEAD now because of the awesomeness of this chapter! That's right, I'm reviewing from beyond the grave because that kiss scene was so damn good, it killed me. ghostly voice Must have more Ron/Hermione and maybe some Harry/Ginny for texture...

le sigh Update soon please, and I will be sure to read it next time I log on to the HWW (Heaven-Wide Web) on my laptop up here. ;)

_**Response: **LOL! Well, call the medics so you can be revived to read this chapter:D I am so glad that you liked it that much! I am also happy that you liked the kiss scene. I was so worried that I would write it horrible, or make it sound smutty without meaning to. It is wonderful to hear that you thought it was written well. Thanks for the review!_

**Amscray**   
2005-06-15  
ch 13, anon.

Living here in Jersey fighting villains from afar...  
You gotta find first gear in your giant robot car...  
You dig giant robots,  
I dig giant robots,  
We dig giant robots,  
Chicks dig giant robots...Nice

Good chapter. Woah, woah, woah. Now wait just one cotton pickin' minute. First of all, it's against our rules to knock fanfics. That's just childish and immature. So I resent you saying I'm knocking your fic. I find your fic well written, with a good plot and story line.

As for the pairings I have only a few things to say, then I'm gone: 1)Draco/Ginny, dude that's just gross, their cousins. 2)Okay granted I was out of line with the toilet crack, and I apologize for that. I only say that the Harry/Ginny pairing is predictable, because 9 times out of ten, the Ron/Hermione pairing has Harry/Ginny.  
Which is kind of annoying, in my opinion, after awhile.

Keep up the good work.

(In pops the Desert Fox) DF: Forgive A-man. The dude has been stressed lately and shouldn't have taken it out on you, and for that on behalf of myself and the others, we apologize for his behavior. We'll see to it that he gets rehabilitated for his behavior.

He does make a good point about the majority of the Ron/Hermione fics having Harry/Ginny in them.

Keep up the good work.  
Later.

_**Response: **Erm, okay, where to start first? First off, let me say that maybe I was a little on the harsh side when I attacked you about the comment that you made. It was, however, just a tad bit rude or I wouldn't have gotten so mad about it. If, however, you said something nice, along with the toilet comment, then I wouldn't have gotten so angry, you know…to let me know that you did like **something** about the story that I have been working hard on? _

_AND, about these pairings:_

_**Draco/Ginny- **they ARE NOT, NOT, NOT first cousins. I do know that they are related (or intertwined) as we learn in OoTP. I'm not sure exactly how they are related, but I believe it goes something like this: Serius is Molly's second cousin (or Arthur's second cousin once removed, however you want to look at it), making all the Weasley children third cousins to him Then, we know that Serius is cousins to Narcissa, making Draco is second cousin. So, Draco and Ginny are cousins from opposite sides of the family and if my brain is working correctly, that would make them fifth cousins (not too sure if that is close enough to count, you know). If you are doubting my "deductive logic" then you could go to the HP lexicon, which is where I got my info at:_

_I do agree with you that the Harry/Ginny pairing is predictable. However, I also believe that a R/H pairing will be complimented by H/G pair. If you read the reviews, most of the readers plead for a Harry/Ginny pair. Usually they go something like this: "Oh, please have Ginny drop Draco's ass and get her with Harry." The majority of the readers want that. However, I write this story the way that I WANT to write it, regardless of what you or other readers ask about it. Sure, I am open for any suggestions that you may want to give, but in the end, it's my decision, and no one but myself knows how the end will turn out…it may not be all-so-predictable. _

_So, I hope we are on the same page now. This is my first fan fic that I have written and I am still really sensitive to some things. I just…I don't feel that it is necessary to be rude in order to get a point across, or to get frustrated when things don't go the way that you want them to go. So please forgive me for reacting the way that I did. I am glad that you like the plot and storyline and I hope that you continue to read. I don't mind constructive criticism at all, in fact, I welcome it, as long as it is given in a tasteful manner. So, with all that said, thank you for clearing everything up and thank you for leaving a review (even after I bashed your last one). _

**PhoenixWings13**   
2005-06-15  
ch 13, anon.

This is such a cute chapter! i love it! feeling all fluffy inside this is my favorite chapter. Maybe the next one will be my new one. Keep writing! Please & Thank U!  
ps- please let Harry & Ginny get together. -

_**Response: **Aw thanks! Well see about Harry and Ginny…._

**Metamorphmagus01**  
2005-06-15  
ch 13, signed

ah yes definately a good cry! beautiful story...YES A KISS! FINALLY! WOOHO!

_**Response: **Thanks so much! Yes, a kiss! Glad to see that you liked it!_

**starr88**   
2005-06-15  
ch 13, anon.

pure poetry magic. this chapter was beautiful and deep i beleive that no one can read this without being captured into the moment that you have so gorgeously created. ill be looking for updates, keep up the good work.

_**Response: **I really appreciate your kind words. I tried soooo HARD on this chapter and I am really glad to see that you liked it. It makes all the hard work that I put into it really worth it!_

**EWlookalike**  
2005-06-15  
ch 13, signed

Aw:sighs and wipes a tear from eye: I really loved this chapter! It was so wonderfully written and the part after Ron and Hermione kissed was too much for me! I loved it! You're such an awesome writer! Keep it up! Sarah

_**Response: **Thank you so much! This review really means a lot to me!_

**Emma-Lynn**  
2005-06-15  
ch 13, signed

Oh. yay, oh, yay, oh, yay! Very, very sweet and very romantic. You explained perfectly why no words were necessary between Ron and Hermione in this chapter. And ooh...i'm not sure which is my favourite now! M...I'm gonna say still chapter 8, but only by a hairline that shouldn't even count! Your going to disney! Oh! You'll have a blast! I went two years ago. Yeah, I know what you mean about not writing around July 16th. I'm trying to finish my story before then but i dunno...i got like 4 more chapters. Anyways! Awesome, Beautiful, AMAZING chapter. So cute. Gah! I'm ITCHING to read the next chapter so update a.s.a.p.!  
Emma-Lynn  
PS- Just for the record, you're a BRILLIAN writer:D

_**Response: **Thanks so much! You still like chapter eight! Well, I'll admit, that one was really sweet, and I think all the readers breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Ron and Hermione finally made up. _

_AHHH! July 16 is like a double edged sword to me right now. On the one side, I was more excited for the book than I was Florida (that was the sixth time I've gone over a period of seven years). BUT, I have been stressing over getting this chapter finished and reviews answered like I promised, and completing OoTP. I've read those book three times, but I figured a fourth time couldn't hurt. I think I'm gonna finish though (well, I know I will). I'm on erm…lets see, can't remember what chapter (maybe 12), but fat-arse Umbridge is getting ready to make her little speech at the welcoming feast. _

_Thanks so much for the amazing review!_

**RainDateChick**  
2005-06-15  
ch 13, signed

aww... i love it! update soon please... PRETTY please!  
XOXOwinnie

_**Response: **Thank you so much!_

**Moonhawkpebbly**  
2005-06-15  
ch 13, signed

Amazing. This is brilleant! I think the lack of speech made it better! Because it was all emotions and feelings and body language! You described it perfectly... made me shudder lol. :D I love it!

_**Response: **Thank you very much! I am glad that you liked this chapter!_

**XxxsaladfingersxxX**  
2005-06-15  
ch 13, signed

Like omg that was amazing like how you described the love between the two it was so romantic... are you gonna have Harry and Ginny get together thanx alot

KayLee

_**Response: **WOW! I love your enthusiasm! Erm…can't tell you on Harry and Ginny! You'll just have to wait and see:D_

**eckles**  
2005-06-14  
ch 13, signed

This union of two stubborn souls was really worth the wait to read. You did it perfectly, revealing teenage lust and desire blended with an appreciation of the spirt standing opposite to them - well done

_**Response: **Well thank you! I've never really looked at it like that before. Wonderful insight! Thanks you for the review!_

**Old Sweet Pea  
**2005-06-14  
ch 13, signed

Ahh! You made me cry! this chapter was so beautiful, and let me just say- FINALLY! They kissed. Just the way you described it, and how much emotion you put into it. I almost felt as if I were there.. or I were feeling it. I think I like this chapter best of all. Not entirely because of the kiss, but because of how much heart you seemed to put into it! I LOVE IT!

_**Response: **I know, my mind was screaming at me to make it happen and I must say, IT WAS TIME! I've been writing this story since February for heaven's sake! Let me just tell you that this review REALLY means a lot to me! I'll tell you a little secret SADLY, I haven't had to much experience in situations like this, so I was soooooo worried that it would come across lousy. I knew that this was a pivotal_

_Chapter, and I was determined not to let that happen. In order to not let that happen, I put in a lot of thought and effort…this was the chapter that I spent the longest on, so far. So, to hear you say that you could feel the emotion like you were there is probably one of the best compliments that I could get right now! Thank you so much! _

**Renee25**   
2005-06-14  
ch 13, anon.

This was such a good chapter! The chemistry between Ron and Hermione was perfect! And it SNOWED!

sniff We didn't get any snow this year...

I'm visiting Mickey Mouse next month. I hope you have fun!

_**Response: **Thank you so much! I KNOW! We didn't get any snow either! Well, maybe next year…_


	15. Dancing Fire

A/N: ALRIGHT! Sorry that this took soooooo freakin' long! Really I am. I could go into a million reasons, from the "I was confused on whether I wanted to go on at all, given to all the STUFF that happened in the HBP" excuse to the "School started and things have been hectic" excuse to the "I had writers block" excuse to "I was just PLAIN lazy" excuse, but I won't:D But here it is. I hope this chapter is up to everyone's standards. If the wording or grammatical stuff is off, I apologize for that. I have been picking at this chapter since mid-July and I was even getting confused on some things.

Just keep in mind that I will write this as though the HBP never took place, like the previous chapters…nothing will change…even Draco and Snape!

The sun had left the winter clouds and slid back down to the other side of the world. The gray masses that had gathered in the air above were now dark in their desolation, absence from any source of light. The snow was still falling, and now it was a massive winter blanket that seemed desperate to cover the earth that craved its long-awaited arrival. The pure white entity that had frosted the world was reflecting to the night sky, giving the illusion of a lighted phantasm cover, in a night that was dark. The promise of mystery, intertwined with the feeling of anticipation hung in the frigid air, setting the perfect balance of that created supreme contentment in its purest form. To Ron and Hermione, knowing everything that was going to happen, yet at the same time, living in a world of complete enigma with one another was one of the most sensational feelings that they had felt in all their lives.

For what must have been hours, though it seemed to be just minutes, Ron and Hermione sat in the small classroom off the Entrance Hall, reflecting the mystery of each other, learning from the other, what they could not as friends. They were now in a time where they knew everything about one anther, yet, they knew nothing about one another. Now, there was so much to learn from an aspect in their lives that they had never conceived as possible, and they were enjoying every moment of it.

Even though there was no way that someone would venture out into the frigid halls, Hermione had imperturbed and shielded the door, after Ron's persistence that if he were to attempt the feat, his Inperturbable Charm would go wrong and they would probably be stuck in the room until they were discovered by a teacher. This was a charm that they had learned in during Charms lesson just days before, and Ron was having extreme difficulty with it. After he made his points, she quickly agreed. Hermione had also cast one of her fire spells that instantly warmed her cotton garments and skin to a temperature that was comfortable. The blue flames dancing off the floating orb were sailing across the darkened room and gave off a wonderful, content, snug feeling that even the Gryffindor Common Room could not offer.

After periods of deep and lighthearted conversation, then periods of snogging, then conversation again, Ron and Hermione seemed to have fallen into a wordless peace. They were perfectly content to just hold one another, which was a simple action that they had never been able to share before. Ron sat with his back planted against the stone wall, his gangly legs stretched out in front of him. His left arm was draped around Hermione, who was nuzzled next to him, using his chest as a pillow. Unintentionally, he began to slowly stoke her hair, streaking his fingers through her bushy locks. His other hand was glued to hers, both of them lying in a resting state on her mid-thigh. Hermione sighed in appeasement and snuggled closer to Ron, cuddling her body more closely to his and buried her cheek into the crook of his neck. Ron relaxed his grip a little to allow Hermione to shift around comfortably and instantly tightened it again as soon as she seemed satisfied.

"You're hair is still damp," he whispered.

"Mmm," was the only evidence Ron received that she had heard him.

"Hermione…are you…are you asleep?" he asked in mild surprise as he stared at the silhouette of her soft face in the firelight, still numb to the core that he was holding her in his arms.

She giggled slightly, lifted her head up to face him, and gave him a brief kiss.

"Ron," she said pointedly, "if I had been asleep, I wouldn't have answered you."

"Oh yeah, right," he said in comprehension.

"And," she continued, "as much as I'd like to have a lie in, right here with you, we probably should head back." After the last word had left her lips, she started to push herself up and the warmth that their bodies had produced being fussed together instantly began to seep out into the small room.

"No, we don't," he said simply, pulling her against him again. When she didn't protest, Ron said with mild trepidation, "Er...Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Harry," he said flatly.

"What about him?" she asked, although she knew exactly what Ron was referring to. Her tone of voice and the passiveness of the situation suggested that she preferred not to think on that idea too hard at the particular moment.

"I erm, I don't think that he needs to know about this, not yet anyways."

Hermione sat up and Ron reluctantly pulled his arm off of her as she did so. When she had fixed herself up to sitting position, she placed her back against the wall next to Ron, never taking her hand out of his. She smoothed out her messy hair that she had acquired over the last few hours with her free hand. When she was satisfied with it, she stopped.

She thought for a moment before she replied, "Do you really think that's a wise idea?" not looking at him, but gazing into the distance with deep concentration.

"I really don't know. I reckon it could have a double effect, you know?"

"Yes," she sighed in exasperation, "I know exactly what you mean."

"He knows that I've fancied you since third year, though," Ron said quietly, "he made me tell him all about it a few weeks ago."

Hermione smiled and said in a surprised tone, "Third year? Honestly Ron, you have a funny way for showing it, don't you?

Ron's face tinged pink before he said, "Yeah, since third year Hermione, but that's not the point now, is it?" missing Hermione's jesting sarcasm all together.

Ron had said these words curtly, but Hermione knew that he said them out of embarrassment and she did find them rather funny, and she had to stuff her knuckle in her mouth to suppress her laughter. However, her effort became futile as she started to shake from silent giggles. Ron looked at her like he feared for her sanity and said, "What's the matter with you?"

She burst out into a fit of laughter and said, "N...no...nothing!" Then she proceeded to double over and her head landed in his lap.

"Er…Hermione?" he asked slowly, giving her a look that only Ron Weasley was capable of giving.

After she had finished with her outburst, she straightened up and said, "Sorry Ron, go ahead."

"What was that about?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh Ron, you are just so thick sometimes and it made me laugh!" She looked at Ron out of the corner of her eye and saw that that he did not share her opinion in the matter, so she learned towards him and said, "but that's one of the things that I love about you," and brushed her mouth across his. "Please, go on," she persisted in a more calm tone.

Ron was still annoyed with the way Hermione was acting, but her sudden gesture seemed to rectify the situation somewhat, so he decided the pursuit of the matter was not necessary.

"Well, he sort of beat it out of me, really. That was the night that…well," he said uncomfortably, "you know…"

"Yeah," she said in a tone that expressed that she didn't think it was an issue anymore.

"So...er…I admitted to him that I fancied you and he basically told me to go for it. Said that he had suspected it for awhile now and I just confirmed his suspicion."

"That sounds very uncharacteristically like something Harry would say," Hermione said flatly.

"Yeah, I know," said Ron, then he went quiet for a moment, pondering something in his mind. "But then," he continued slowly, "I honestly think that he got me to admit it to him and told me that I needed to tell you, was just an effort to get us to quit rowing. He didn't really expect me to do it or he would have kept on about it. "

"Now that sounds more like Harry," Hermione said.

"I reckon he thought that if I actually admitted that I fancied you out loud, then it would become real to me and I would be a little nicer to you. Then, our rows would stop."

"Hmm," Hermione said with a grin stretching across her face, "sounds to me like Harry's smart enough to know who's to blame."

Ron gave her a frustrated look, but when he noticed that she was smiling, he loosened up and smiled too.

"Harry was okay with the idea, whenever he thought that it wasn't going to happen. Well now that it has," he said, the giant grin that was on his face seemed to almost spread to his voice too, "I don't think he'll be too keen on the idea."

"Ron," Hermione implored, "Harry is a sensible person."

When she saw that Ron had quirked one of his eyebrows and his eyes had grown slightly larger than normal she said, "Well, granted, he does have a tendency to overreact under certain circumstances-"

"And this would be one of them," he finished for her.

"But Ron," she went on, "you do realize that if we kept this from him, it would mean keeping it from everyone?" I mean, Harry is our best friend and if we kept him in the dark, there is no way even fathomable that we would be able to tell anyone…and that includes your sister."

"What does Ginny have to do with this?" he asked incredulously. "She doesn't understand this kind of stuff…she's too young. I wouldn't think she needs to know, even if we did tell Harry!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said sternly, "Ron, that is your problem. You don't think. She is a year younger than you and her maturity level had already reached yours and surpassed it when she was eleven! Of course she understands these kinds of things."

Ron looked taken back, but Hermione ignored him and continued, "Ginny has a lot to do with this, actually, because…erm…" she trailed off and her face shaded to an unnatural pink.

"Yes?" Ron demanded.

"Well, that very same night," she said quietly, "I told Ginny that I had fancied you since fourth year and-"

"You did!" he interrupted her, "Bugger Hermione, why didn't you say something?"

"Now Ron," she said slowly, speaking to him as if he were a child, "how do you think you would have reacted?"

"Oh…yeah, right. Fair point, that is."

"So, as I was saying," she carried on, "when I told her, she was rather excited. I suppose she was pleased that someone fancied you and that that someone happened to be me. Unlike Harry, she has been pestering me since I revealed that information to her-"

"Figures," grumbled Ron.

"Ron, contrary to what you think, she's not a little girl anymore. She will notice if there is something different between us, no matter how hard we attempt to hide it."

"So we will just have to try not to make it obvious, won't we? And anyways, like I said before…Ginny doesn't understand stuff like this."

"Oh she doesn't, does she?"

"No," he said sharply, "she doesn't."

"Well," Hermione said slowly, "I think you are wrong there." When she saw the irate look that was itching across his face, she added, "it's just a suspicion, mind you. I have no evidence to back it up…but…I er…"

"Hermione, out with it!" Ron snapped.

"Well, I think she is seeing someone and I believe she has been for awhile," she said quickly.

Ron looked at Hermione like he was trying to understand what she had just confessed. Then, his look slowly went from confusion to comprehension. Within seconds his eyes had grown as round as saucers and his face grew red out of agitation.

"Well, who the hell…I mean, who is it," he finished evenly.

"I don't know," she answered simply.

"Well, then…I mean…how…how do you know then!" he asked with his voice growing louder with each passing word.

"Ron," Hermione sighed, "I have just been telling you that I don't know. I am only going on suspicion here. Besides, I only told what I did so maybe you would stop looking at her like a little girl and realize that she is growing into a beautiful young woman. She is maturing and the guys around Hogwarts are starting to notice that she has filled out nicely and-"

"HERMIONE!" Ron interrupted loudly, "What the…will you please quit talking to me about Ginny…about that!" he finished with a revolted look on his face. "I don't want, nor do I need to hear that again…EVER!"

"Honestly Ron, I was just saying that-"

"I know what you were trying to explain and I get your point, now will you please just drop it," he finished harshly. "Please," he pleaded when he saw the hurt look on her face that was intermingled with frustration.

"Fine," she said in surrender. "But you have to promise not to question her about it, seeing that you're lacking evidence to support you accusations," she said quickly.

"Yeah," Ron bantered, "and it would make you look like a tattle-tale, wouldn't it?"

"Well, yes, if you want to look at it like that, I suppose you may be right. But you know she would be very angry at you if you went kipped of to her first thing tomorrow and started inquiring her about it. Furthermore-"

"She would be hacked at you too, when she finds out where I got my information," he finished for her. "I know a bit about my little sister too, don't I?" he said, giving her a slight wink.

"Oh all right!" she capitulated, "So what if you are right? So what if I regretted telling you the instant I opened my mouth?" Then her demeanor softened a little and she gave him a shy smile. "So, will you please not mention this too her," she requested meekly.

Ron knew that it was going to take all of the self-restraint that he could conjure to abide with Hermione's wishes. If his little sister was seeing someone, who wanted to be damn well informed on whom it was. He wanted to make sure that the prat was worthy of her in every way possible. However, for reasons beyond Ron's comprehension, he felt that he needed to adhere to Hermione's request. She was right after all, she was going on suspicion, and even though suspicion was enough to make a believer out of Ron, it would take quite a bit more than that to convince Ginny. Plus, it would put Hermione in a sore spot and seeing how he had just acquired snogging rights to the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts, he did not feel there was need to have those rights revoked just hours after he attained them.

"Alright…fine," he mumbled.

When Hermione leaned all her weight against Ron and trailed light kisses along his neck, before permanently attaching them to his mouth, Ron sighed in contentment and temporarily forgot that he had started a conversation that had not been finished. Hermione's sudden, but welcome attack on Ron had done its job perfectly- it had distracted him.

Ron deepened their bond just a bit and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her as close to him as she could possibly be. He continued to be lost in this wondrous new interaction with Hermione, savoring everything about it, to the way she felt in his arms, to the way her lips moved against his own. Hermione was also lost in Ron. Her antics were no longer an endeavor to distract him, for she had forgotten that had been her original goal. She was amazed how after just hours of being more than Ron's friend, that he could do this to her. She also briefly thought to herself that if the position he held over her now could do this to her, then it very well could be that the same position could get her in trouble later down the road. At the moment however, she wasn't going to fret over it. Without realizing what she was doing, she dropped her right hand lower, low enough to make Ron release her and move a foot away from her.

"What?" she asked, with a shocked look on her face.

"You…er…you touched me," he said quietly.

"So," she said slowly, "you touched me too."

"Hermione," Ron said more sternly, "you _touched _me," with a strong emphasis on the word 'touch'.

Hermione was still bathed in confusion when she asked, "Inappropriately?" like it was the most ridiculous notion in the world.

"Well…I erm…it felt sort of…," then Ron stopped abruptly with his face crimson red and finished "yeah."

She shook her head and said, "No. I couldn't have." Then she raised her right hand to where it was eyelevel and they widened with shock, "Could I?"

"Yeah, you could" Ron said again.

Hermione's eyes widened to an extreme that Ron had never seen before and she said "Oh Ron, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, honestly, I didn't. I didn't even know I did. Maybe I am a scarlet woman! I'm just….I'm so sorry! I-"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted, "will you shut up for a second?" Hermione looked hurt at first, but when Ron smiled to let her know that he was jesting, she softened. "First of all, you don't really need to tell me that you are sorry. Trust me, I would have let you go on if I knew you were completely conscious of what you were doing."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, I would have," he said shrugging his shoulders, "but you weren't. I just didn't want you to do something against your morals that you didn't realize you were doing."

"Oh," she said softly, "well, thanks for that."

"You don't have to thank me," he said as he moved close to her again, "and you are not a scarlet woman."

When she remained silent, Ron placed his thumb on the base of Hermione's chin, and pushed it to face him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…I'm just a little embarrassed," she said meekly.

Ron groaned out of mild frustration and said, "Please don't be. I've already admitted to you that I enjoyed it, so if anyone should be embarrassed, it should be me. I know that I'm thick sometimes, but at least I know enough to admit when I am being thick. And, I would be the thickest git at school to not admit that I found some sort of pleasure in that…even if it was for a few blessed seconds and I'm not embarrassed to admit it. So, will you please not be?"

Hermione plunged her head against Ron's chest and for one fearful moment, he thought she was crying, because her body was shaking. However, when he heard a giggle instead of a sob escape her lips, he looked down at her, only to see her looking back up at him.

"What the hell…I mean, what are you laughing at?"

"You!" she said between giggles.

"Me?"

"Yes, Ron. You."

"Are you going to tell me why?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I just, I never realized that you knew you were thick and it was rather humorous to hear you try to explain it."

"Well," he said, is annoyance growing, "I'm happy you think so" and looked swiftly away from her. At that moment, Hermione had a surge of mixed emotions. She was saddened by the fact that Ron was annoyed with her, yet, at the same time, she had to suppress a giggle that was threatening to evade the confinement of her lips at the childish way he was acting.

"Ron," she pleaded, "don't be angry

"I'm not," he replied in a short breath.

"Yes you are," Hermione said seriously.

"Well, yes if you must know, I am a slight bit angry. I stopped you from doing something and then I try to make you feel better about the situation and what do you do? You laugh at me! What am I suppose to feel?"

"Ron!" Hermione sighed. "You are supposed to be satisfied," and leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his mouth, "because I don't feel embarrassed anymore," she said after she pulled away, "and I never will with you. You make me feel content with myself and everything that I do."

Hermione's words melted Ron's shell that he had built up. "I'm sorry Hermione. I feel the same way about you and more. Everything feels right now."

After they had held each other in silence for many minutes, they drifted off the sleep again. Talk of Harry would have to wait. Talk of Ginny would have to wait. Ron and Hermione were the now and everything else was a prism of time that moved for them.

Soon the cold, black sky began her transformation to a sea of gray and two people were now right with what they had been denying for six years. Though not yet through words, but through emotion and feeling, Ron and Hermione were deeply in love with each other and it was their secret for now, especially to the world that was now awakening to a new day.

A/N: Reviews will inspire author to write and I need all the inspiration that I can get!

**CamelKatie**

Kia Ora

It's the holidays in New Zealand (the country I live in) at the moment, so I was browsing around here and found your fantastic story :D I managed to read it all in one go, since Mum's not here at the moment and wasn't nagging me to get off. Just wanted to say, you write really well, and I can't wait 'till the next chapter. Just one thing. Please, please, break Malfoy and Ginny up. The thought of them together disturbs me. Cheers.

Katie

_**Response: **Hey, thank you so much! You know, I AM sick at the fact that I stuck them two together now. But hey, I started writing this almost nine months ago and my ship likes were different then than they are now._

**Lor'sEvilRumour**  
2005-08-30  
ch 14, signed

KEEP going! PLZ!  
-Lor

_**Response: **I will…._

**tyger**   
2005-08-08  
ch 14, anon.

loved it! i am alive and breathing :D

_**Response: **YAY! I am glad to hear it!_

**penguin of death**  
2005-07-27  
ch 14, signed

Aw that was so incredibly sweet! I havent reviewed, or read, in a while, but I was on holiday, then having some trouble with my own lovelife. But anyhoo, it's all sorted out now, and now I so get the romance stuff. That was truly beautiful.

_**Response: **Thanks so much!_

**Nickolus Elflame**  
2005-07-23  
ch 14, signed

are you going to update this? This seems like a pretty good ending but you said that you would update...so um ... do you like corn?

_**Response: **I have been asking myself that very same question for three months now! (The first one :D) Yeah…I like corn…._

**puppilove 14, anon.**

this chapter was so awesome. It was beautiful and passionate (is that how you spell it?)

_**Response: **Thank you is much! Yep, I guess so, my spell check doesn't have that word underlined in red right now._

**Metamorphmagus01**  
2005-07-21  
ch 14, signed

aw! Hehehe! Did you read HBP yet? I dont want to ruin it but--but-I can't say it dangit! Anyway, you'll jump for joy (or have jumped already) cute cute chapter!

_**Response: **Yeah, I read it! DANG! I'm pretty sure that one part cough Harry…Ginny…kiss cough I was glad that I was at home my myself, cause I couldn't stop SCREAMING!_

**RainDateChick**  
2005-07-17  
ch 14, signed

ok, i really like this fic... but i'm in a terrible mood. because i have to read two books for summer reading: The Great Gatsby and The Chosen. and my mom will not buy me HBP until i finish the great gatsby, and that book is bloody confusing! but as of today, i am halfway through it, so i'll prolly read another chapter or two tonight, and then finish it tomorrow... then i'll call my friend jessie who read it last year so she can explain it to me. so i'm thinking that by wednesday, i'll have HBP and i'll be done with it by thursday if all goes well. so i'm not going to read any more fanfiction until after i read HBP so if i don't review ur next chapter right away, i havent given up on the story, i'm just busy... and now i'm gon' go read the great gatsby. toodles!

_**Response: **Well, its been awhile since your review, so I really hope you got to read the HBP. Thanks so much for taking the time to review….I really appreciate it!_

**Gashlyn**  
2005-07-11  
ch 14, signed

The only thing that I ask is that you make your chapters longer so the readers can enjoy more of your wonderful story. I understand that the new HBP book is on its way, and you are anticipating its realease. But please don't let the book stop you from writing your wonderful story. PLEASE CONTINUE:)

_**Response: **Yeah, I was trying to get that last chapter out before the HBP. I know, it was too short. Well, thank you so much for the wonderful review!_

**Celi**  
2005-07-11  
ch 14, signed

Great! This chapter was really sweet...you almost scared me when she ran away from him...smile  
It's great that the story isn't over yet! Waiting for next chapter...(and HBP...s)

_**Response: **I am so glad that you liked it! Thank you so much for the review!_

**SailorLeia**  
2005-07-10  
ch 14, signed

Dear Accio Ron,

I just read, what you have so far, and I had to write in and say, WOW! LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE IT, OMG! It's so beautifully written and SO ADDICTIVE! Your writing style is just as gripping and page-turning as J.K. Rowling herself! EXCELLENT WORK! AND YOU HAD THEM KISSING! YAY! ((Sorry, I'm the most hopeless romanctic in the world!)) I loved Harry/Ron's coversation about Ron's feeling (Laughted so hard!) I loved Ginny/Hermione's conversation about her feelings (laughed and almost cried!), I loved how they finally made up ((falling asleep together on the couch)) and I LOVED THEIR FIRST KISSES! ((Not to mention, I love it when Harry and Ginny like each other too and I absolutely love your twist on that as well!))... OKAY, so I think it's save to say I LOVED EVERY WORD! FANASTIC JOB! I CAN'T WAIT TO READ MORE! And I hope you update very soon! Much Love!

SailorLeia

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Your enthusiasm makes me feel amazing about myself! You have no idea how good it makes me feel to hear (or read :p) you comparing me to JK! WOW! Thanks so much for the amazing review!_

**Bhekie**  
2005-07-10  
ch 14, signed

that was great.. hermione already jumping to conclusions:o) can't wait for the next chapter... :o)

_**Response: **Thanks so much!_

**BlazingBotan**  
2005-07-10  
ch 14, signed

Wow! I absolutely adored your story. It was so well written and stayed pretty much true to the characters. The anticipation of what is going to happen next keeps me on the edge of my seat and I am dying here for you to update soon. I read all fourteen chapters today (well, kinda, it's 12:50 in the morning and I just finished them) and couldn't believe the wonderful content of what I read. I am truly looking forward for the next part of the story and the rest of the fanfiction. So, with that, I will end this review with a simple please update extremely soon!

_**Response: **Thanks so much! WOW! All fourteen! Go you! Thank you so much for your kind words._

Azu Luna  
2005-07-09  
ch 14, signed

D'AW! Tis cute! Oh yeah, I'm alive again, the angels were sick of me hogging the DSL so they kicked me outta heaven for now. ;P Ah well, this was good as always. Misunderstandings suck, glad that was resolved fairly quickly. Ron can be poetic and randy at the same time, who knew? Update soon please!

_**Response: **LOL! Glad to hear it! Thanks so much for the review!_

**Old Sweet Pea**  
2005-07-09  
ch 14, signed

I really enjoyed this chapter in a follow up to the previous! It was so funny to watch Hermione jump to all these conclusions ( though I know ti wasn't supposed to be). Just because, in this case, Hermione reminds me of myself so much.  
Now I want to know what's going to happen in the castle!

. Haha! I really enjoyed this short (sad face) cute chapter.

_**Response: **Thanks so much! Sorry about the length, I hope this one is better._

**Karen **  
2005-07-09  
ch 14, anon.

Hey, I'm still alive! I'm sorry I couldn't review CH. 13. Awesome chapter, and Ch.14 is awesome too! I can't wait to read your next chapter and I can't wait till July 16! I'm lookin forward to seeing some R/Hr action.

_**Response: **Hey, that's cool. Just happy that you were able to review this one. Well, as far as the HPB goes….we did see a little action….but not really from Ron and Hemione….DANG:(_

**bigfoot242**  
2005-07-09  
ch 14, signed

I definitely love this story! I hope you had fun in Disney World because that is like the best place on earth! I love it there if you couldn't tell. Keep writing and update soon.

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Wow…Disney World…that was forever ago! I can't believe its been long since I last posted! Yes, I did have fun!_

**eckles**  
2005-07-09  
ch 14, signed

Though it was short it had impact. Great writing.

_**Response: **Thanks so much!_

**the Desert Fox**  
2005-07-09  
ch 14, anon.

"One does not wax philosophical when one is about to be sent to Leavenworth... My word, that's in Kansas."- Maj. Charles E. Winchester the 3rd.

Good chapter. Short but good. Hey, am filling in for Amscray after the previous debacle. I think Amscray was being sarcastic when he made that comment about it going down the toilet or to pot.

Actually their kind of iffy on that. They're not sure when exactly the Black/Weasley marriage took place. The only thing that is known is that Sirius, Nymphie and the Bouncing Ferret are first cousins once-removed and Tonks and Draco are first cousins. We don't even know where exactly Molly fits into this either. I don't seeing anything about Molly being any relation. Because the family tree is incomplete, some of us have recommended holding off on that pairing between Ginny and Draco.

Ahh, by doing that, doing what you want, one should ignore any and all comments about who so and so should be paired with. Eh, another rule of us: "If any of our reviews get bashed because it was taken the wrong way or we did something wrong it is our job to defend it." Of course the rest of us rarely have to defend ourselves because we get our point across, and ain't rude in doing so either. Though many a time when have to do this to Amscray who was the tendency to do such a thing. 

BTW: I'd greatly appreciate it, if Harry and Ginny getting together was similar to that of Ron and Hermione's. Here are a few suggestions: 1) It should be believable, and take time for them to get together rather than quickly like most fics. Finally 2) Ron should not be so accepting of Harry dating his sister. By having him be like this is to make him a hypocrite. I say this because he wasn't with Michael or Dean.

To everyone else who says that there was bashing of pairings: It ain't our policy to knock fics regardless of what the pairing is. And Amscray didn't.

Keep up the good work. HP/DG forever.

_**Response: **What were we even debating here:D Dang! I need to get my posts out faster! Well, whatever it was, its okay. You all are entitled to your opinion…that's what makes this world so great:P IF H & G get together, I promise, it won't be cheesy. AND, even though Ron was (for the most part) okay with H & G in HBP, he won't be as accepting. Thanks for the long review….I had fun reading it!_

**Love That Elf  
**2005-07-09  
ch 14, anon.

I did like that line, actually. All its cheesiness was forgotten in light of its truth. Like, Hermione isn't conventionally beautiful, but Ron thinks she is because she looks how he feels. I liked it. Anyways, wonderful chapter, terribly short. Can't wait for update! ONE WEEK TO HBP!

_**Response: **Thanks! One of the best lines I have ever read, if you ask me! Thanks for the review!_

**Moonhawkpebbly**  
2005-07-09  
ch 14, signed

that was sweet... I wana see some Harry and Gin now! Lol. Good chapter

_**Response: **Thanks so much! We shall see…_

**Renee25**   
2005-07-09  
ch 14, anon.

Ron is such a tease! He still needs to evolve a little bit, but I've heard that it takes most guys between the ages of 25 and 30. shrugs I'm not saying women are much better, but we're talking about Ron here. And Hermione is still very sensetive. They just need to learn more about each other.

Nice chapter. I'm still a fan. :)

_**Response: **Thank you so much! Gosh…25-30? We may all be in trouble! _

**SpaceyChic468**  
2005-07-09  
ch 14, signed

We just went to MGM when we went to Orlando, and there wasn't a ton to do there (but since I'm such a wimp anyway, it doesn't really matter). Did you go on the Tower of Terror? I love that ride!Anyway, this chappie was great! Ron seemed a little overly poetic, but that made it really sweet, so...yeah...great chappie!

_**Response: **You know, we were at MGM for about three hours and then we were like: "Forget this…lets go to EPCOT!" I know what you mean. No, I didn't ride it that time (the line was two hours long) but I have ridden it PLENTY of times. Thanks so much for the review!_


	16. Goodbye Good Dream Hello Mrs Norris

She could hear the faintest hum of a busy little bumble bee working to its heart desire on a warm spring day. The sun was immaculate in all her radiance as her rays worked at a beacon onto her dreary subject. The subject's hair was in a tangled mass, from a result of resting in a lush, grassy field.

The bee was buzzing closer and closer, with each beat to the internal drum of breath that the subject displayed. He must have landed gracefully on a flower that was swaying in the warm breeze, not far from her resting place. There weren't too many days like this in Scotland, and all she wanted to do was sleep here in the warm splendor that she had somehow been rewarded. The breeze, the warm grass, and the soft glaze of the sun- they all seemed to hold her in their warm embrace. The feeling that she felt while she lie there, enjoying every comfort that life had to offer, gave the feeling of not lying the warm earth, but in the arms of someone she cared very deeply for…of someone she loved.

The bee was now almost against her ear. Would he not just leave her alone and let her sleep in the sun's warm embrace? The buzz was now hammering in her ear. She swiped at the noise hoping that he sudden action would eliminate the clamor. This action was futile, for the buzz was persistent and it kept on going.

"Go away," she moaned quietly, still half asleep.

As the buzzing prolonged, it sounded less and less like a sound that a bumble bee would make. The noise was so harsh and so intense, that there was now a scratching sound blaring in her ear. 'What is that', she thought. It kept getting worse, for she was not only graced by one of the most aggravating noises imaginable, but the warm countryside was fading away from her, replacing itself with a cold, dank room.

'It sounds like the bee is meowing now,' she thought to herself in disbelief. The bee was not buzzing anymore…the bee wasn't a bee at all. WHAT WAS IT?

"Hermione," whispered a voice soft and gentle in her ears. Convinced that her dream was revolving back to a blissful state, she snuggled against the warm mass beside her.

"HERMIONE," the voice whispered a little harsher and with extreme urgency, "we need to go now."

Goodbye comfortable field she surrendered as she opened her eyes, only to be met by two large orange orbs, drilling into her soul.

"Mrs. Norris?" she said, still half lost in the world of dreams.

"Will you bloody come on….please," the voice urged, no longer calm, but still with the same comforting appeal.

She turned around to the soft mass that had been the source of heat that was the sun in her dream.

"Ron," she whispered as she turned around. His eyes were bluer than she remembered; they pierced her like ice, yet they melted her heart. He was the only person she had ever met that had this effect on her. Then it all came back to her. The night before, the amazing kiss by the lake, all the talk after words and then falling asleep in his arms.

"Yes, Hermione, it's me", he said with an impatient notion, "will you please get up?"

She heard her little bee again, meowing in low growl. She turned back around and the realization hit her like the Hogwarts Express.

"Mrs. Norris," she said flatly, clearly aware of what this unwelcomed encounter meant- she had endured it more times than she cared to remember.

"Yes Hermione," he said it a very Ron-like agitated tone, "we need to go! Filch can't be too far away." And sure enough, as soon as the words left his mouth, they could both distinctly hear the wheezing breath of none other that Argus Filch…the sound that would for sure warrant major deductions of hard earned House points, many grueling days of the worst detentions imaginable, and possible expulsion from the position of sixth-year Gryffindor prefects.

Hermione jumped up off the ground and grabbed her still slightly damp cloak.

"Oh Ron, what…what…how….we need….so much trouble…expulsion….-

"Hermione," Ron said sternly as he placed both of his hands firmly on her shoulders, leaned in and kissed her fiercely, then pulled away, "will you please shut up? He's going to hear you and then we'll bloody be in for it."

"Yeah, okay," she said in a softer voice than she had previously displayed.

He grabbed her hand and she held onto it with everything that she had. She knew that Ron could be as thick as elephant hide at times, but for the first time in her life, she placed her full confidence and trust in him, and her sudden change of judgment was telling her that it was okay to have faith in his guidance.

After placing her full confidence in him, she realized that this decision may have been made an act of rash vainness.

"Ron," she gasped, "he's outside the door…what are we going to do?" She was now bouncing on the balls of her small feet, giving the intuition of a child experiencing sever spasms of anxiety.

"Will you please relax?" And with that final request, Ron pulled his wand out of his robes and muttered a spell that Hermione thought sounded vaguely familiar, but she had never used it, nor saw it performed.

"Lets get the hell out of here," he said as he pulled her through the newly formed door. Hermione was dumbfounded that Ron had performed a spell that she was not common to her spell book of knowledge, and could not find the words to speak. Her temporary penalization was actually a very good thing. As he closed the door behind them, they heard the breathless voice of Filch rasping, "What is it my sweet? Did you find some rule-breakers? Ah…this door wasn't here earlier…I'll have them out for sure!"

"Ron," Hermione whimpered, "he's going to catch us! Get rid of that door!" Not only was she in an irate state at the idea of her perfect shiny Prefect badge being ripped from her chest, but she was flooded with absolute frustration because she could not get rid of the door on her own.

Both of Ron's eyebrows rose to substantial height. He flicked his wand at the door and muttered the reverse spell. He said he incantation just in time, for the moment that the wall sealed itself back to its normal state, there was a pounding on the other side.

"Damn kids! It's straight to Dumbledore with this!" came in a muffled pitch trough the wall thick.

Ron turned around to face Hermione, only to see her with her hands placed firmly on her hips, with a half annoyed, half amused expression on her face. Many things had transpired upon Hermione the previous night. She had cried, her face had been wind burnt; she had been soaked to the bone with sleet and snow. Her hair was mussed and the lack of proper sleep had invited dark circles to rest under her chocolate eyes. Her skin was unnaturally pale, from the sleep depravation that she had suffered. Her eyes were red from the crying that she had experienced and the alabaster tone her complexion was suffering had yet to take flight from her face. Yet….

"You are so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

"I…what?"

"You are beautiful…always have been…always will be."

"Oh Ron, I look a fright!" she said as she tried to smooth down her hair.

He took her hand at ceased her hasty action.

"No….you are perfect."

So absorbed in escaping Filch, they were oblivious that Ron's temporary door had led them into an almost-empty Great Hall. Unaware that they now had an audience, the distance between their faces was becoming smaller and smaller. Just as they were a mere fraction away from attaining the contact that they were increasingly craving they were interrupted by an: "Ahem."

They quickly broke their contact and turned to confront their audience.

"Gi-Ginny," Ron croaked.

"Ron," she said pointedly. She cocked her head slightly to his right, "Hermione," she said in the same fashion that she had addressed her brother. She was attempting to her best effort to show as little emotion as possible, but her effort was futile as a huge smirk began to creep across her face.

By the look of Ginny's demeanor, Hermione reckoned that she might have looked worse than she did herself; that her night may not have gone so well. She was beginning to suspect who Ginny's secret was and she knew that there was no way by Merlin that he would ever tell her she was perfect just the way she was. But that was neither here nor there…for now. She wasn't going to rouse her suspicions in front of Ron.

"So…erm…you two on the upside now, are you?"

"Well, yes," Hermione said a little nervously, "I guess you could say that." There was an uncomfortable silence, at which, Hermione turned to Ron for some form of support.

"Er…we…we are…we…well you see Ginny…we ah…" he trailed off, his face rapidly achieving the shade of a very ripe tomato.

"Ron…will you just shut up? You are ruining this moment for me!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Great," he muttered, his voice overflowing with a combination of embarrassment and irritation, "she'll never stop taking the micky out of me."

"I mean it Ron! She is one of the best things that has ever happened to you!"

"Err…right," he said , still unconvinced that her comment really was genuine.

There was an awkward silence, at which Hermione decided it was time to break.

"So, Ginny, what brings you down here so early?"

Ginny's smile was instantly wiped from her face, only to be replaced by a nervous grimace. This lie that she was living is was soon approaching its maximum limit and her energy to keep it up was vanishing like a vapor of mist. The truth and an obvious one at that (to Hermione, at least), was that she was to meet Draco in an alcove off of the Great Hall, at which Ginny was sure would turn out only disastrous. Yet, as she had learned the hard way, sometimes involving herself in dangerous, but congenial situations had become addicting and she was addicted to the idea of Draco. She knew that he was a horrible person who was less likely to change as she was to admit to Ron what she had been up to. At the same time, however, she held onto desperate hope that he would turn into the person that she knew at the beginning of term.

Besides her fanatical idea that he would change for the better, she also felt great amounts of sympathy for him. Here was a boy, trying to find his place in the cruel world that they now lived in. The man that Draco relied on for every provision that he needed was now imprisoned. To top that off, Ginny knew that no one really liked Draco, including a fair percentage of the Slytherins.

Ginny knew that Draco did not love her, but she did know that he thought he loved her. And this very idea she poured out compassion like a Spring-time rain cloud- Draco did not know how to love. She was starting to succumb to the devastating truth that no matter how much she tried to turn him into the person that was buried deep inside his soul, that the decision was ultimately going to be his and there was nothing she could to help him along the way. However, this was her problem and one that she executed on her own free will. It pained her more than she could ever let on that Harry had discovered her horrible secret. She was a big girl and she got herself into this mess and she sure as hell was going to get herself out; Draco was not her problem anymore. The question was how? And, how was she going to keep lying to those she loved the most in the world; this act was draining the energy and vibrancy out if her. But, she had to keep in up and keep it up well. With that last thought, she heaved a deep, weary breath and replied:

"Oh, well, I fancied an early breakfast."

This answer was enough to satisfy Ron, who shrugged his shoulders and turned to parade back to Gryffindor tower. Hermione, on the other hand, was not convinced.

"Ginny," she said uncertainly, "you usually aren't the first to rise. What brought about this change?"

'Well, you …you know," she faltered, " O.W.L's are drawing closer and closer and I thought if I kipped to breakfast early enough, I could get in some extra study time before lessons start," she finished, a little too cheerily.

"But," Hermione implored, "isn't your first lesson Herbology?"

"Yes," Ginny answered, with a hint of mild agitation seeping into her already meek voice.

"Well, it did snow a great deal last night, and since Herbology has been cancelled do to the atrocious weather, I would say it would be safe to assume that the snow would only be a sure cancellation again? You've been using that time to study." Seeing that she had clearly caught Ginny in a lie and Ginny knew she had been caught in a lie (and close to tears), Hermione decided to back off a little and give her a hole out.

"But, I guess I've just been a good influence on you," she said in a jesting tone with a smile on your face, "and you decided that you really needed to start studying more than the time you have allotted yourself."

Aware at what Hermione was doing, Ginny caught on with tremendous alacrity. "Right, Hermione. That's exactly what I was doing."

"Well, maybe we'll see you down here later then?" Hermione implored kindly.

"Right," Ginny answered.

"Well, bye then."

"Goodbye Hermione," Ginny said sadly, clearly aware that she had been stood up Draco again.

Before Ron and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole, Hermione stopped Ron,

"Where did you learn that spell," she asked in astonishment.

"Why," he said with a smile on his face, "Are you annoyed that there is something I know that you don't?"

"Well," she said, tightening the grip on his hand and looking deep into his blue eyes, "I actually found it quite impressive."

"Oh," he said, his face returning to its previous red tint, "…..good."

When they entered, most of the common room was abuzz with the new snow that had finally blanked itself across the grounds. They sadly parted ways, each to their prospective dormitories.

When Ron arrived to the sixth-year dormitory, he was vexed to see that Harry, along with Dean and Neville were still present. Dean was still lying in his bed, though Ron could see that he was wide awake, Neville was clumsily trying to pull his socks on over his over-sized feet, and Harry was bent down over his rucksack, loading it with the books that were necessary for the day's lessons.

Ron entered the room like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to have stormed out of the castle, followed closely behind Hermione the previous evening, only to have just returned at dawn. To his utter fright, all three boys looked up from what they were doing and said: "Where have you been?" all in unison.

"I…err…"

Ron stopped to think about what Hermione and he had talked about, in regards to telling Harry about what had happened. Remembering that they never really reached a solution, and he was not clever enough to tell a convincing fib, he decided to go with the truth….or at least half of it.

"Well, Hermione and I had a lot to sort through-"

At this comment Harry gave an involuntary snort, to which Ron ignored with great effort.

"and," Ron continued with irritation in his voice, "we...err…made up. We…ah….after me talked, we, well you see, I went out the Lake, don't ask me why, I was freezing my arse off, and she followed me out there. Well, it started to snow, so we decided to go into the castle to finish our conversation and-"

"Ron," Dean interrupted, sitting straight up in bed now, "it started snowing a good two hours after you two stormed out. You were out there that long? That must have been a long conversation," he finished, with an extremely indicative tone."

"Listen Thomas," Ron replied defensively, "I know what you are implying and I sure as hell don't appreciate it!"

"Whoa, I was only saying…"

Seeing the confrontational, embarrassed look that was anchored on Ron's face and mistaking that look for a look of rage, Dean determined that he was not going to win this fight with Ron and decided to back off.

"Sorry Weasley."

Realizing that he had just skated over some very thin ice, and came very close to falling through, he decided to ignore Dean and keep going with his story.

"So, after it started snowing, we decided to go into the castle." He stopped for a moment, considering his words and decided to speak something genuine and something that came from his heart: "I reckon…I reckon neither one of us wanted our conversation to end. We…for the last six years…well since we've know each other…we've at times tolerated one another because we felt like we had to. Sure there were times where we tolerated one another because we wanted to, but it didn't feel…I don't know…real, you know?"

The other three boys shook their heads in acknowledgement.

"Well, last night was the first time where it felt real. I feel like for the first time in my life, I really know Hermione Granger and I know she feels the same way. We started over fresh…and some things you just don't want to end."

Ron didn't realize it, but through his speech he had slowly backed into a bed and was staring in a deep daze. Finally Harry spoke up: "Ron…Ron? Are you okay?"

Ron broke his bond of concentration and replied softly, "Yeah…for the first time in a long time…I'm great."

A/N: Hello my long lost friends! I'm sorry (ONCE AGAIN) that the update has taking so long! I will be completely honest with you all: I had really lost my motivation for writing. One thing was, I really didn't have time to set down and write, because of school. I don't know how many of you readers are also authors, but I know for me I have to be in a mode and to get in that mode, I have to write for at least an hour, which has been impossible for me. Well, one we broke for winter holiday, I had been so used to not writing , I really didn't want to. Well, I was bored one day, so I went in to check some of my reviews and OH MY WORD! You all are amazing! There were soooooo many reviews with soooooo many nice things about the story! They were all really encouraging and they made me want to go back and write. One in particular that sticks out in my min d was one from someone named Anna. So, I want to thank you personally Anna, whoever and wherever you are! Your review really helped me. Thanks so much to everyone else, all of your encouragement made writing this chapter really fun for me.

Also, I feel that my writing style has changed a little since my last chapter. Could you AMAZING reviewers please tell me:

If you have noticed a change

If you liked my old style or my new style better

If you all are thinking "what the hell is she talking about? How are they different?" Here is what I think: I think in the last few chapters I focused more on description and less on the story and I think this chapter is opposite. This change was not on purpose; it just happened:D

LOVE YA ALL!

2005-11-23  
ch 15, reply

awesome! i love this story update soon!

_**Thanks so much! I finally updated:P**_

End-of-ur-world  
2005-10-19  
ch 15, reply

That was a great story! I hope you continue it!

_**I will continue it…no need to worry about that. Now its just a matter of getting me to do it! Thanks so much for the review!**_

MyStIcS number 42  
2005-10-14  
ch 15, reply

o i luv it can u write more soon plz

_**Thanks so much! I have been writing for four days straight:D**_

the Desert Fox  
2005-10-14  
ch 15, anon.

"But I'm innocent. I didn't kill anybody." - Peter Nicodos  
"You've already learned the Riker's Island theme song. Good for you."- Jack McCoy

Good chapter. Thankie kindly for having Ron get annoyed over the thought of his sister dating. Lots of sap, good thing I came prepared.

Gotcha, though I'd like to file one more request, if Fleur makes an appearance, I'd greatly appreciate if Ginny would refrain from referring to Fleur as Phlegm. 1) It's childish, and yes I'm a hypocrite for saying it. 2) I have a hard time accepting Ginny doing that sort of thing. That's something I'd expect from Lavender or Parvati. While I realize that Ginny has often referred to Ron as a prat or a git, to me it's a bit different. 3) I don't think Harry would want to date a girl like who behaves like that, I know I wouldn't.

I realize there are those who don't like certain characters, and have the tendency to make them behave a certain way (aside from what Doc Rowling did) ergo Cho throwing herself shamelessly all over Harry. Frankly it could probably cause you to loose readers, and it's rather clichéd. Sure there are those who have the same beliefs about certain characters, but there are better ways of going about it.

I've ran across fics where people don't like Ron, and are quick in having Ron turn on Harry. Unfortunately they don't take their time with it and make it believable. Then someone like me comes along reads and is like, this pathetic. A lot of people are good writers, possibly great ones, but ruin it by not taking the time or making certain things or rather parts of the fic believable. From what I can tell, you have convinced me that you are a good writer and that these events can actually happen.

Doc Rowling up to book 6 convinced me she was a good writer. Since book 6, it's made me wonder. I myself may not be a fan of certain pairings, but have come to accept them because there are those who like said pairings. Unfortunately Rowling did some things that to me look like she goes against what she's previously said or written. Yes Harry/Ginny pairing has already been discussed, but I'd like to repeat what's already been said. From what we, my friends and I, have gathered Harry was not supposed to be dating anyone for HBP. Which I can believe, and in my opinion, he should date after Voldermort's dead. I'd also like to add that Harry definitely needs dating experience. He should date more than girl before he decides that he should sick with a long term girlfriend.

We'll skip over Ron's behavior about Harry/Ginny. There's some others that I should mention. One last note, is it me or does anyone see that history's being repeated. Potter had dark hair, and was geeky looking. Lily had red hair, and was attractive. Harry has dark hair and is geeky looking like his old man. Ginny is attractive and has red hair. Do the Potter males have some sort of thing for redheads?

Keep up the good work. HP/DG forever

**_Thanks so much for the review! Don't worry. Fleur w ill not make an appearance, seeing as how I really don't like her a whole lot. BUT, I have to disagree with you when you say that you can't see Ginny calling her Phlegm, seeing how she is Joe's character and that's how she wrote her. I mean, if JK writes a character the way they are then…well…that's how they are and there is no disputing it. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but there doesn't seem like there was a whole lot in book six that Ginny did that Harry WAS NOT attracted to. :D_**

**_Cho will not make an appearance…I don't like her either._**

**_I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY appreciate you telling me that I have made the story believable…that means a lot to me. I have read stories where Ron and Hermione get together and two chapters later…they are shagging! I'm sorry, but that IS NOT how it would happen (if Ron and Hermione did shag, which is something that I won't write about and really don't even want to think about). So, thanks for that amazing compliment. _**

_**I agree…I don't think that Harry needed a girlfriend in this book. BUT, we have to keep in mind that he realized that and broke it off with Ginny. I think she will always be in his heart and if he survives Voldemort, she will be there waiting.**_

_**I agree with you on the Harry/Ginny James/Lily thing! Very neat indeed.**_

_**Thanks so much for the amazing review! I really appreciate it!**_

Tyger   
2005-10-14  
ch 15, anon.

I was about to erase your story from my favorites when I saw that it was updated! I though that you had stopped writing. your previous chapters have been better than this one but I am glad that you have updated! it was a good chapter just not very productive.

**_Oh, don't do that! I will always update and I have full intentions on finishing (some chapters just take me a little longer than others). I'm sorry that this chapter was not up to your standards, but I really do appreciate your constructive criticism. I will always update…I like to finish things that I start…its one of my pet peeves. Thanks so much for the review. ALSO, if you wuld like to check the status of the story you can always email me at and I would love to chat with you about it!_**

pureangel86  
2005-10-13  
ch 15, reply

I Love this story! Are you going to hold true to the Harry/Ginny in HBP because it seems like you have Ginny with Draco just to get her mind off of Harry. Did Ron and Hermione spend the night together wow thats a rumor nightmare waiting to happen.

_**Thanks so much! Well..you will just have to read and see. Let me just tell you this…I love Ginny way to much to see her unhappy. They did stay the night together..but not on purpose:P**_

SpaceyChic468  
2005-10-13  
ch 15, reply

Great chappie! You always put such great description in! I was kinda wondering if you died, but...it was worth the wait! Now you just need to put in more Harry/Ginny action! Though I change my 'favourite couple' so often, by your next update, I'll probably be back to Hermoine/Ron...oh, well..(did any of that make sense?) Anyway, great job! Update soon!

_**Thank you! No…I didn't die! I'm just lazy:P Yeah..that made sense….I change my mind all the time. I will always update….some chapters just may take a little longer than others.**_

Zarroc  
2005-10-13  
ch 15, reply

awesome story, i love it! so glad Hermione and Ron finally got together and told eachother their feelings, and Ginny and Draco? wow, glad she starting to regret it, i'm glad Harry's trying to be there for her, and when he's in love with her! awesome... keep reading and writing and post next chapters soon

_**Thanks so much…yeah I figured it was about time for them to get it all out in the open. Thank you so much for the amazing review.**_

Celi  
2005-10-12  
ch 15, reply

Great chapter! I'v been waiting for it..:-) They are really cute together...smile

_**I know! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long (and so long for sixteen too, by the way) Thanks for the review!**_

Gashlyn  
2005-10-12  
ch 15, reply

HM, I wonder who Ginny is dating? (Hint-hint: Harry maybe) Anyway, I see that Ron and Hermione are really into their relationship. But I wonder how long they will be able to keep a secret...FROM EVERYONE? PLEASE CONTINUE:)

_**Well, not Harry yet Ron and Hermione are FINALLY together and it was really fun to write! I will continue…I promise. **_


	17. Broken Soul

What was it about a boy that could make girl's heart feel so whole that could overflow and drown itself in a love so powerful that it couldn't possibly seek the love another again? And, what was it about the same boy that could make the same heart shatter into a million pieces and blow to the four corners of the world, broken to love ever again? Why could he make her so happy? He made her eyes smile and with those same eyes, he flooded them with tears. He could light up her day, but bring despair to her night. He had the ability to make her so content that this was her life….a life full of lies to all those that were dear to her. Yet…those lies that she was now creating, not even out of habit anymore, but of natural action, were breaking not only her heart, but her soul. A heart, she understood, could withstand to break. A heart is meant to belong to someone else; someone you love. When something is broken that is not truly yours to begin with, the loss is not so great. A broken heart is pain so severe that you want to die, and indeed, you feel like you are going to. However, a shattered heart is like all pains; it will fade away after a period too long to live with. But…it does go away, and if she is lucky, it will heal. And if it heals, maybe one day, it can belong to someone else. Her soul, on the other hand, was a part of her. It is anchored in a person and is with them until the day that it leaves this earth. A broken soul cannot heal, for it is not physical. You can't see, nor touch, nor feel a soul. That is why a broken soul is so much more severe than a broken heart…it cannot mend; once it breaks, she breaks.

Ginny Weasley felt a wad of parchment collide with her cheek and bring her back into the not-so-interesting lesson that Professor Snape was presenting over the side effects of Polyjuice Potion. She should had never listened to Professor McGonagall and moved up a year in Potions…she really wasn't ready for it. It didn't help matters that one of the best students in the class always tried his best for a little snog session, which she was sure he would try to escalate to a shag session every time she asked for help.

She slowly lowered her aching head, so her eyes were level with the parchment. Gingerly, he picked it up and cautiously unfolded it. Inside, she saw Draco's neat, slanted handwriting:

"I TOLD you that I was sorry about this morning…meet me tonight in the Astronomy Tower. Eleven sharp."

Ginny looked up to the direction that the parchment originated from. Her tired eyes met his cold grey eyes. He really was beautiful. Even through all his evil desires and intentions…he was beautiful. His hair was like golden grains gleaning in the sunset, on a Spanish hill. His pale alabaster skin looked like creamy marble. And his facial features… the looked like they had been chiseled by a god. Even his smirk was beautiful and right now it said everything. She knew exactly what his intentions were going to be; he had been trying for weeks and weeks. She had been strong enough to refuse him and he had enough sense to leave her alone and abandon his actions- but only for the night. The next time they were alone, he would try again. She would refuse of course, but her tone was less firm; her tone weaker. Every time, Draco grew stronger and more persistent. However, each time another crack was added to Ginny's already tired soul. Tonight, she knew he would succeed; she was too tired to tell him no anymore. She was even too weak to tell him no right now. With a heavy sigh and a nod of the head that felt like she was lifting a lead ball she mouthed: "Yeah… all right."

Harry Potter was sitting awkwardly on the floor in the Gryffindor common room, trying to keep one book balanced one knee, while he thumbed through another on the floor in front of him. His other hand was occupied as well, as he tried to keep is twenty four inch parchment from rolling up into a scroll. In the same hand, he held a quill that occasionally dripped ebony ink onto the parchment, which absorbed it like a thirsty sponge. In which case, he would have to set down the quill, let go of the parchment and let it roll up into a scroll, retrieve his wand and charm it away. Then, he would pick everything back up and the process would start over. He was hammering through an easy for Professor Snape and it was very difficult. Harry could have sworn that Snape gave the whole class this assignment because it was Harry's lesson- there was just not other exclamation for it. It was just so bloody horrible. To make matters worse, Hermione was not there to led her helping hand. Ron wasn't either, for that matter….no mind though. In fact, Harry was all alone, but even if he wasn't, he was so occupied in what he was doing that he wouldn't have noticed, which is why he didn't notice Ginny come through the portrait hole and gingerly sit down.

Ginny really didn't notice Harry either. Or, she knew he was there, and the comfort of his presence unknowingly drew her to him, but she visually did not notice him. Her trance of despair was growing. It was nine o'clock in the evening and she knew that eleven would be here before she fancied thinking about it. All her will power, perseverance, and self respect would leave her forever on this night…for that she was sure. She was sure of this like she was sure that the sky was blue or the grass green. It was like she was standing ankle deep in some dark ocean. Perhaps so dark, it was in fact mythological. The night would be silent and full of dreadful whispers that would send cold chills down the bravest person's spine. The tide of the dark ocean would keep drawing nearer and nearer to the shore and to Ginny. It would become so deep that it would eventually swallow her and she would be lost to the world forever. At least she would be forever lost to Draco Malfoy.

What happened to that little girl in long red plaits, who was full of ambition? What happed to the girl who was in love with the famous Harry Potter? She was gone now, only to be replaced by a girl on the verge of womanhood. This was not how she nor any other girl should feel at such an important time in life. At this though, she sighed, perhaps a little louder than she meant to.

Harry looked up startled from his essay, which sent the nearly full ink jar spilling over his parchment.

"Bloody Fu-", Harry started to yell, but stopped himself just in time. Harry was known to use a few chosen words now and again, but never that severe and NEVER in front of anyone else…especially Ginny.

"Oh…er...hi Ginny," he said in mild trepidation.

Ginny seemed to finally physically notice Harry, "Oh, hi Harry."

"Gin," Harry inquired, after noticing the state that she was in, "everything alright?"

"Sure Harry," she answered, not even looking at him.

Harry quickly charmed his parchment clean and pushed everything else aside. He pushed himself up with his hands, still holding only the ink bottle, to keep it from spilling again. When his feet were firmly on the ground, he staggered a little, not realizing that he had gradually lost most of the circulation in his legs. When he was able to steady himself, he sat down next to her and said a little too casually, "So, how are you?"

"Yes Harry," she said, not realizing what he had said.

"Ginny," Harry said firmly, while placing a hand on her clammy arm.

This time she looked right into Harry's eyes and the sight he beheld scared him. Not that she wasn't beautiful, because she was more beautiful to him than anything he had ever seen. It was her eyes; they were empty pools of nothing. This was not the Ginny Weasley he knew. This phantasmal façade that covered her face was not her.

"What is the matter with you?" Harry asked in urgency. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"It's going to happen tonight, Harry," she said with certainty, ignoring his question all together.

"What is?" Harry asked, as a cold chill swept down his back.

"I know it will. He's been trying for weeks and weeks and now I don't care anymore."

"What are you on about Ginny?" Harry asked, now in a slight panic.

"Draco Malfoy will finally shag me and it will be my complete undoing. I am powerless to stand against him anymore…I don't care anymore."

Harry dropped the ink bottle, breaking it into a thousand pieces and splattering the ink all over the polished floor.

A/N: So it was so short. I have a very good idea for the next chapter and more than likely, will start writing it tomorrow. Don't forget to review! 

**laura truewood**  
2006-01-24  
ch 16, anon.

ur writing style has change & i still like it. both style suit me fine! also please make harry sensitive coz i luv harry (not as much as ron) & be happy for herm & ron!  
-Laura

**Well, glad to hear it. Harry will sort of be Ginny's hero in chapters to come. And, he will be sensitive.**

Lor'sEvilRumour  
2006-01-24  
ch 16, reply

i am so loving this fic! im raelly happen u updated i thought for awhile u stopped writing! but thankfully u havent! u rock!  
-Lor

**I WILL never stop writing…I promise. I just write when I get motivated (which unfortunately happens to be every three to four months). If I make myself write, its no good. Thanks for the review!**

MyStIcS number 42  
2006-01-16  
ch 16, reply

love it.update soon plz

**LOL! Right now! Thanks so much!**

Lauren 16, anon.

I just found this fic three days ago, I have become ubsest. Love it, keep it going.

**YAY! Glad to hear that you like it. Hope you liked this chapter!**

the Desert Fox  
2006-01-10  
ch 16, anon.

"Men are basically smart or dumb and lazy or ambitious. The dumb and ambitious ones are dangerous and I get rid of them. The dumb and lazy ones I give mundane duties. The smart ambitious ones I put on my staff. The smart and lazy ones I make my commanders."- Erwin Rommel

Good chapter, not to mention short. Ron may be thick at times, but in this case, Hermione was dense. Hmm, so Ginny could become either Mrs. Bouncing Ferret (eventually the wife of the Supreme Ruler of the Hinkypunks, when Draco succeeds his father) or Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived and have to endure the same things that Jane Asher and Linda Eastman went through with Paul McCartney.

I'm not worried about whether or not Fleur will make an appearance. Granted it's your fic you do what you want. Yeah, Rowling wrote it so what. She writes it how she wants it, you write it how you want it, and I say it how I see it. 

Here's how I see it: Ginvera Weasley is the seventh and youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley, as well as the only daughter. Because of this she's going to get influenced a lot by her brothers whether good or bad. Now, granted there will be times, when she gets older that she doesn't follow what they do or she does her own thing. Girls are like that.

Not only that, but most girls mature faster than boys. To me despite the fact that there were times were she was immature and other times where she was more mature than Ron. I imagine that Hermione would have a positive influence on her at Hogwarts, and I don't mean as far as studying goes.

Book six comes, and it's like a bit of a reversal of things or it's gone in another direction I didn't think it would go. Now that's aside from the Harry/Ginny pairing. Of course that itself was a surprise as I said I didn't think Harry would start dating again. I'm glad you agree with me on that. Even Remus/Tonks was one that well, didn't shock me just creeped me out.

In fact I was shocked that Ginny would behave that way. I think I would've expected that if she were say a first or second year, maybe even a third year, but a fifth year?

BTW: There is stuff that can be disputed: The most famous one is Marcus Flint, who apparently repeated the same grade twice. There's others such as when exactly did Harry arrive at the Dursleys: What day of the week, and what year.

Apparently some references were made about video games, that couldn't have come out at certain point in the story because the game wasn't released until a few years later. More of that can be found at the Harry Potter Lexicon website.

I never said anything about Cho making an appearance, or being concerned whether or not she'd show, I was using her as an example, because people have the tendency to do that to her, which isn't fair to her.

Q: Is your reason (s) for not liking Cho because 1) She dated Harry, and that anyone other than dating Ginny is wrong. 2) She's weepy, because dude that's not right. 3) You just don't like her, which I suppose is fine. Although you have to wonder how Harry can be so quick to know what to do and what not to do when it comes to dating, even though he's had little experience in that area.

As for the compliment, you're welcome. Just continue to take your time with developing the characters relationships.

Actually if Harry survives Voldermort, you hope that Ginny will still be there. For all we know she could die as well. A friend of mine, the Duke of Fenwick told me he believes that Harry will make it to the end of the book, but that the book will be finished by Neville.

Meaning he believes there should be an epilogue saying what happened to everyone after the fall of Voldie. Now there's also the possibility that Harry survives but doesn't come out of it per se. More like Shell Shock or that sort of thing, and may not want to be with Ginny or remember her.

Keep up the good work. HP/DG forever

**I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I don't like Cho because I feel that she made life a little harder for Harry in a life that has too many hardships already. I know that she really didn't mean to, but she seems to be very self-centered and she did. She also seemed very immature and excuse the expression, too "girly" for Harry. Maybe I just didn't like her for him, so I don't like her at all. **

**I think the good thing about Ginny is she knows when it is appropriate to be immature and when it is not. (She is a sibling to Fred and George after all). Ginny seems to generally be mature about the right things. She will see Fleur in a different light now (at least somewhat), I'm sure and quit calling phlegm. Thanks for the review.**

LittleViperPhan  
2006-01-10  
ch 16, reply

Love your fic!  
Please continue soon!

**Thanks so much!**

Randomisation  
2006-01-10  
ch 16, reply

gr8 chapter! please continue!

**Thank you!**

tyger   
2006-01-08  
ch 16, anon.

yay an update! I liked the change in writing style (but I didn't notice it until you mentioned it). This chapter is much better than the last one (e.g. more productive). Keep up the good work!

**Well, thanks for keeping an eye out for me anyways:) Yeah, I kinda forced myself to write that chapter that was on the less productive side and will never force myself to write again. Thanks for the review!**

SpaceyChic468  
2006-01-08  
ch 16, reply

Great chappie! Well, I didn't really notice anything different, but that may have been because I read the previous chappie a while ago...anyway, this one still had great description, I think, and it's great to know you've gotten your motivation back (it would have been so tragic if you'd stopped writing this!) Nice to know you haven't died:) Great job and update soon!

P.S. Poor Ginny...she's kinda stuck, isn't she?

**Thanks so much! I will NEVER stop writing, but for me, they key to a semi-decent chapter is to write when I am motivated. Unfortunately, that comes every three months or so. Glad to see you liked this chapter! Yeah, Ginny is REALLY stuck now…but not for long. **

pinkpygmypuff  
2006-01-08  
ch 16, reply

hey its felicity...just dropping you a line to tell you how much i love your story...its perfect! at first you could tell that ginny and draco were together..it was kinda obvious and i was like ew! but when you explained i understood right away!  
Felicity

**YAY! I'm glad that you understand it! Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad that you liked it!**

CamelKatie  
2006-01-08  
ch 16, reply

Hey, sweet, another chapter. I love this story, it's fantastic. You write spectacularly, I love the way you write characters and describe things.

It's awful to see Ginny with Draco. Draco is an evil, evil person, and does not deserve anything that Ginny could give him. It may not be politically or morally correct but I hope he comes to a violent and painful ending. Maybe you could stick him in a blender or something? With some of that disgusting stuff people put on their nails when they want to stop biting them? 'Cause that stuff is gross.

I also just wanted to thank you for not throwing Hermione and Ron in a bed the moment they got together. I've read lots of awsome fan fiction where the author stick them in a bed almost immediately, and then Hermione ends up up the duff, and it ruins the whole sotry, 'cause that's not what happens in real life, and it's definately not what would happen in a Harry Potter book. Ron just doesn't seem like the kind of bloke to go and sleep with someone immediately, and neither does Hermione (though she's not really a bloke).

Wow. I've written so much rubbish. Sorry for wasting your time. I'm just glad you've updated this story and havn't gone and carked it or something. 'Cause this story is a beaut. So. Cheers for the chapter.

**LOL! This review made me laugh! Draco does not deserve her. I'm nervous as to what you have to say after reading this chapter! AND, I don't think I'll have Ron and Hermione be in bed together ever…something just does not seem right about that. Hey, I love long reviews! They are awesome and thank you for yours!**


	18. The Light and the Dark

"Ron," Hermione managed to say through fits of giggles, "stop! You told me you wanted help with Transfiguration and that's what's going to happen…not this," she finished as she waved her arm to indicate the contact between herself and Ron.

Ron seemed a slight bit taken back by Hermione's attempted stern words.

"Hermione…" he whined, hoping to gain permission to continue stroking her in distracting places.

"No," she said firmly, "you need to understand this and I need to help you…your constant complaining is about do me in," she said, now turning to face him, with a smile on her face.

Ron threw himself back in his chair, into a slumping position. "All right," he grumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Ron, don't act like a first year who can't find his wand. N.E.W.T's are coming up-"

"Which are next year," he mumbled, more to himself than Hermione, but she heard him all the same and chose to ignore the comment and went on.

"…SO, I can't even begin to express how imperative it is that you not only understand to concept, but understand how to perform human transfiguration."

Ron sat up gingerly, took Hermione's hand and said, "I know…really I do. I understand that you are trying to help me and I am grateful to you for that. It's just…."

"Just what?" she asked, a little more sternly than she meant to.

"It's just that we are never alone together…and that's the only time where we can act like we are together. This secret that we have been living isn't fair to us or anyone else around us. I feel…I feel…I feel like we are lying to all of our friends. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up."

" Everybody has secrets Ron," Hermione answered, thinking not only of Ron and her.

"It doesn't feel right. This isn't how we are supposed to feel."

Hermione took a deep breath, closed her Transfiguration book and pushed it aside. She then took Ron's other hand that she was not already holding and said, "I know its not. I feel it too. But, this was your idea."

Ron gave Hermione a confused look and said, "But you didn't agree with me. You thought he needed to know…didn't you?

"Harry does need to know and he needs to find out from us. We need to tell him Ron, it's important," Hermione said in a tired voice, "But just like you, I'm not brave enough to tell him. We both need to think about how we are going to tell him"

"Hey," Ron said, releasing his hands out of Hermione's, "I'm brave!"

Hermione gave Ron a very vividly pointed look.

"So much for the valiant House of Godric Gryffindor," Ron said, surrendering.

Hermione gave a small giggle and asked, "So what do you want to do? How do you want to tell him?"

"I wish I knew, but I don't. All I know is that I want to be able to hold your hand, hug you, even kiss you anytime I want. Whenever you walk into a room, I want to be able to smile like a git, and not have to worry about anyone asking me what's the matter. I want to be able to lay my head in your lap when I'm tired, with your fingers running through my hair, while I just listen to your beautiful voice in conversation. I wish that I could ask, 'where is Hermione?' without receiving dodgy looks from anyone else. I want to hold you in my arms as you fall asleep and not worry that someone will walk into the room. I want to be able to tell anyone who asks: 'yes, that's her', I want to tell you things…things that I'm too scared to say…" he finally trailed off.

Hermione felt the same way Ron did and she knew what he was trying to tell her, and she felt the same way about that too. She knew that he wasn't the best at expressing the thoughts that he needed to express, and usually, they came out all wrong. Hermione knew that it was hard for Ron to show emotional sensitivity in almost every moment of his life and he was trying to say something that is very hard for a boy to say, especially one like Ron- but he was trying.

Hermione realized that it had barley been a week since Ron and herself had came to the light with one another in regards to their feelings. But, she had felt those feelings for so long, and now that they were not bottled up, she felt the immense freedom to express to him the things she wanted and she knew he felt the same, because knew him, because she………

"I love you too," she said in a whisper.

Ron's eyes grew as big as saucers as he said, "I didn't say that…did I?"

Hermione gave a small smile. She should have been terrified and heart broken at his question, but she wasn't. She knew that this was Ron and how he handled stuff like this.

"No, you didn't say it… but you wanted to."

Ron's face turned bright red and the tips of his ears pink. "How di…how...di..howdidyouknow?" he finished at an alarmingly fast speed.

"I know you!" Hermione replied with a huge smile on her face. Even though she wasn't terrified or heart broken, she was a slight bit nervous, regardless of her attempts to tell herself there was nothing to worry about.

"Oh…well…"Ron said quietly lowering his eyes to the floor, then raising them so they were locked with hers, "I love you Hermione."

Hermione reached around his neck and pulled him close to her. Ron returned the gesture. "I know," she said as she whispered into his ear.

Ron felt something wet land on his cheek.

Everything felt so cold; like the frozen ground around a campfire that never warmed. The walls were so cold, it seemed that if one hit them too hard they would shatter like this ice. The dungeon-like room was shrouded in depressing color; colors of green and black. What little fire that had now been glimmering had long burnt out, only to be replaced by an ashen log. The whole feel of the room felt somber and evil, just like its only inhabitant, Draco Malfoy.

The hour was drawing late and he was soon to meet Ginny. Ah Ginny…..what a demon she turned him into, and a demon that he was struggling with more and more everyday.

Draco watched the single candle in the room flicker to stay alive. The wax had melted along the edges and eventually onto the black marble table that was supporting it. The flame was about the fade away into an abysmal chasm, never to return to that candle ever again. Then, the cold room would be completely black- the only light, its only source of warmth would be gone. When that happened, Draco would be left alone in the dark; he wouldn't even be able to find his way out.

But wasn't that how he lived…in the dark? This is what he liked isn't it? To be alone in the dark was how all Malfoy's lived their lives. What happened when that fire went out, as it would this night for sure? Would he feel scared or would he feel brave? There was no way of knowing.

This feeling gnawed at Draco's soul, like a predator does to its helpless prey. Was a life without warmth and light a life worth living? Yet, this was the life he chose, a very long time ago. When he was younger, he felt that his actions rested entirely at the will of his father. He had no choice but to follow Lucius in every act of will, free or no. If he failed to act according to his father's will, then there would be the darkest hell to pay. From an early he leaned what the darkness really was and he was too young to act against it. The stage was set for Draco to be a perfect Death Eater, masked in darkness for all time. He would be a fearless follower of Voldemort; no one would stand in his way, and he chose it in reckless abandon.

Now, though, at an age where he could turn back a reject his destiny, he was lost. Draco didn't know how to step into the light. The dwelling darkness was all he knew. The one time in his life when he tried to do right, when he tried to make a change, he failed more miserably than possibly imagined…and her name was Ginny. Ginny was his angle in a dark and sinister world. She was his light of hope; she was his path to trust. He loved her more than she could ever know, but at the same time, he did not know how to love. Draco could not show her how he loved her and he never would, for he was not shown how to love. Ginny and he were the ultimate paradox in every way. His initial intentions were good and pure for her in the beginning. She was everything to him…she still was. Ginny was the only person that made him smile. But he was destroying her too, just like everything else in his life. He wished to the heavens that he had the valiancy to take back the way he was treating her…but he could not; he did not know how. Draco would give anything in the world to renounce his father and live in the light. But when your father is the right hand person the most brutal and evil wizard of all time, that choice is not your own.

By the day, Ginny's face grew thinner and her eyes darker. Draco saw this and cringed at the sight, because he did it to her. He should never have dragged her into his dark world, because in this world, there is no escape, especially for the innocent.

The tiny suffering flame disappeared over the mound of wax. Draco was alone in total darkness. He slowly rose from his position; it was time to meet Ginny.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny, my fallen angel," he whispered in vile regret as he walked out the door.

A/N: Okay, I know that everyone wanted to see the H & G side of this and I actually started that chapter, but decided to go in this direction instead. It just felt right to do it this way and since I have been writing with ONLY my instincts throughout this story, I decided not to stop now. By look on the bright side: 1. I have already started the H & G part and just getting started is half the battle for me. 2. This is out to you about three months earlier than my last two chapters were. 3. It is longer than the last chapter.

So, with all that said, PLEASE REVIEW! (and you can all yell at me for my evilness in them :D)

wandless

WAH! I was so looking forward to the next chapter, I'm dying for Ginny and Harry to get together, but no... I've spent all night reading this and then you so cruely ENDED IT! Come on, next chapter, next chapter! Please...

More Ginny and Harry, now. Oh this fic is so good. The Ginny and Harry stuff, anyways. It was a bit wierd when Ron and Hermione were all - feeling a connection and stuff...

Please keep writing, I'm dying to know what happens next. Waiting chapter 18!

Wandless

_**I am so sorry for ending it! I just felt that a cliffie was PERFECT there. (I really don't leave them that often) I am glad that you like it and I hope that you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!**_

LOLmajor Chick

o my...o my NO NO NO NO GINNY BE STRONG! ok im done lol but you really need to update this story. the more i read the more in love i become with ron lol jk update. and i promise i will hex draco into 87 dementions from here if he does anything

_**Hey, there's nothing wrong with being in love with Ron. I am twenty one years old and have an AMAZING boyfriend and look at my penn name:P Thanks so much for the review!**_

SpaceyChic468

That's so evil! I hate cliffies! sigh Great chappie (except for leaving me hanging at the end)! You always have such great description in your hcappies! I can't wait to find out what happens with Harry and Ginny (and Draco) next! Update soon!

P.S. Great ending, by the way. I hate cliffies and all, but it gave me a really clear pic of what happened...:)

_**I am so sorry, but it was just a perfect place for one. I am glad that you liked the description, that is one thing that I try really hard at. Thanks so much for the review!**_

Elle-anna

Loving it so far. You are very talented on the description of what the characters are feeling and what's happening-and keeping the Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all in character.

Can't wait to find out what happens to Ginny and Draco, and what Harry does to help. Great story overall, keep going, this is one of the best stories i've read in quite a while.

Elle

p.s feeling sorry for Ginny lol she's got herself into a bit of a mess there )

_**WOW! Thanks so much! What a great compliment. Glad to hear that you liked it!**_

x.Mrs.x.Hermione.x.Weasley...

oh my god! this story is so amazing! i've got my friend to read it and she likes it too. it made me laugh at points, cry, go "aw" out loud... it's just so descriptive and emotive and everything a fanfic should be! the chapter when they were in the snow was a lot like one of my chapters (the story named "as the snow began to fall" funnily enough lol D) i just wanted to say how good your story is. (i stayed up 'til 3am to finish it lol) anyway, excellent story, maybe give mine a read? thanks, jess x x x

_**YAY! Glad to hear you are sharing the story! That makes me feel really good to hear that! You stayed up till three! Wow, I'm lucky if I can stay up until twelve these days. Thanks so much for the review!**_

CamelKatie

Heyy

It's good to know my last review made you laugh. I like making people laugh. It happens often. Like when I sat in egg yesterday...never mind.

Anyway, I'm glad it looks like Ginny's finally going to get out of this pile of strongly-scented manure that is her relationship with Draco. She is getting out of it, isn't she?

_**Well, lets hope so. Seeing how I write one chapter at a time, and I pretty much go with what's going through my head at the moment, there is no telling what is going to happen!**_

Anya Urameshi

Malfoy must die. Bloody heck, anyone who even tries to force their girlfriend to have sex needs to be hexed. And how can Ginny not care! Oh dear, she's falling. This reminds me of a song...um Bring Me to Life, by Evanescence! Yes, that sounds right. This definately describes Ginny right now. I hope she works it out.

Oh, and YAY RON/HERMIONE! I is so very muh happy about them being together! Now, if only we could get Harry and Ginny, and maybe we could find Draco someone.

The only thing that could make this story better, would be if Luna, Tonks, and Lupin were in it...with Lupin and Tonks as a couple, of course.

You said you liked long reviews, so there you go. Sorry I haven't reviewed in awhile though...

_**I agree….lets kill him. :D I LOVE that song and yeah, it really does. Wow, I would love to out all those people in it, but the only reason it is decent is because I have kept it simple, I have no idea how messy I would accidentally make it if I added more characters. I do LOVE long reviews, they are so fun to read! Thanks for all the nice compliment. **_

MyStIcS number 42

OMFG! U DEFFINITELY NEED 2 WRITE SOON!  
loved this chapter

_**Thanks so much! I have been REALLY busy with school, so I tried really hard to get this chapter out.**_

Taylor 

Awesome plots! I like some pairings but some I don't.I really enjoy reading it. Please update soon.

Taylor

P.S. I love 'Moine and Ron together. You should put Ginny and Harry Together A.S.A.P

_**Let me guess…you dislike Ginny and Draco? So do I, that's the whole point. :D Thanks so much for the review!**_

B0rn-Slippy

Ok im gonna stick up for Ron, being a bloke and all your interpretation of the argument is, in my opinion, based on a womens POV. Hermione is as much at fault as Ron in this whole exchange, you see if theres one thing blokes hate its being ordered around, mollycoddled and generally being patronised. You see the fact that Hermione didnt seem to care if he missed the Quiditch match, something that is evidently very important to him and proceeds to tell him how useless he is the entire time, makes him feel small and insignificant. Hes always had is brothers puttin him down and now his best friend is doing it aswell, to be honest its not suprising he blew up. Hermione does act a bit like a godess sometimes making it out, perhaps unintentionally, that she's always right hence Know-it-all. Basically Hermione should also apologise for being so damn condescending the whole time and rubbishing things that are important to other people even if they arent to here (hence the know-it-all) again. Cool story though, just gotta thought i had to fight for our corner over here ;)

**_How do you know I'm a girl?...I know, the penn name gives it away:P Well, assuming you read chapter seven Hermione admits to Ginny that she was too bossy. In chapter eight, Hermione apologizes to Ron and Ron IS VERY mature then, and tells her that it was nothing. He realizes what is important and what is not. I find that very mature. _**

_**I really don't think Hermione does care a lot about Quidditch to be completely honest and yes, she is a know-it-all. But anyway, this whole story is my perception of how I think they all should act, nothing more. **_

_**You kinda went on a little rant there….that's okay, it was interesting to read, thanks for your review.**_

laura truewood

fabulous again! i luv u! yay harry is going to do something... i hope! plz make him stop malfoy!  
great chappie  
-Laura

_**Thanks so much! He may, he may not:P**_

harryluvergal 

that was really good.So hurry up and post the rest before i go mad. i feel like i'm reading harry potter all over again. You are really good!

_**LOL! Thanks…hope you liked it!**_

Zarroc

good chapter, well not about the whole Ginny's soul breaking but your writing, i hope everything will turn out okay, maybe Harry will come to the rescue? keep reading and writing and post next chapters soon

_**LOL! I know what you meant. Thanks for the review!**_

tyger 

god chapter. very pithy

_**Thanks!**_

Randomisation

no way is she going to go at eleven. if she does i will hare you! lol please please continue so good!

_**Well, we shall see! Thanks so much for the review!**_

Celi

Great! Want to read more:D

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
